how far would you go to protect the one you love
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: Emily Prentiss loves her job,but when one case becomes a little too personal, how far will she go to protect the person that means the most to her? JJ/Emily
1. Prologue

Alison's POV

"Mom," I called out. No answer of course, where is she. "MOM," I screamed. "Ali what's wrong?" My mom, Special Agent Emily Prentiss, ran into my room with her gun out. "_Holy cow_," I thought. "_Hope she doesn't shoot anything_." "I can't find my car keys," I told her. She sighed and put her gun away. I laughed at her and she glared at me. "Ali you screamed my name because you can't find your keys?" "Um, yes? Sorry but I'm going to be late for my first day and I can't find my keys anywhere."

She rolled her eyes at me, and she wonders where I learned that from. "Take my car," she tells me. I stared at her shocked at first; she never lets me drive her Mercedes. "Really mom? Are you sure?" I wanted to double check before she freaked out over me having her car. "Yes hunny take my car, I'll look for your keys and just take your car."

I gave my mom a quick kiss and ran downstairs and grabbed her keys, deciding I needed some coffee I went to the kitchen and made some of my favorite blend. Once I had everything I yelled a goodbye and made my way into the garage thinking about how my first day at McKinley High School was going to be amazing.

Emily's POV

When I heard my daughter screaming my name, I felt my blood run cold. It was as if the world was ending and I immediately thought the worst. I grabbed my gun planning on shooting anything that would cause her harm. I ran into her room and she had told me she couldn't find her car keys. I lowered my gun thankful she wasn't hurt.

After she left for school I searched her room for her keys. I opened a drawer in her desk and saw some pictures. I pulled them out and saw one of me and her, it was a great picture taken at Hotch's house. I flipped through and few a few more pictures, her and JJ, her and Reid, just her, her and Morgan and Garcia. I grabbed the picture with JJ and stared at the beautiful blonde. Alison knew I was gay and how I felt about her and she supported me. I'm fairly certain Ali and Garcia have been plotting something but I'm too afraid to even ask.

Finally I found her keys under a bra, grabbing them I went downstairs to get my badge and left for work wondering how her day was going to be.

**A/N: I plan on pairing Alison with a Glee club member so let me know who you would like to see her with.**


	2. Chapter 1

Alison's POV

When I got out of my mom's car at school I noticed some people staring at me. "_Great now everyone is going to think I'm a spoiled rich girl_," I thought. I walked towards the first building I saw but was hoping to see someone who looked even a little friendly. I finally spotted a Latina girl in a cheerleading outfit and walked up to her.

"Hello," I said politely. "What do you want?" she snapped at me. My face fell; I was hoping to make a friend. "I'm sorry, I was looking for the administration building. I'm new here." "Its right over there," she said pointing it out then she walked away.

I made my way into the building and walked to the secretary's desk. "Hello dear. How can I help you?" she smiled at me. "Hi my name is Alison Prentiss, I just transferred here and I need to pick up my schedule. " "Of course Ms. Prentiss," she typed some stuff on her computer. "It seems your missing your physical education class, you can choose between a regular P.E. class and a sport." "Which sports are there?" "Let's see, Cheerleading, Softball, Soccer or Tennis." I stood there for a moment contemplating the choices, I didn't want cheerleading after I met that mean girl, I love softball, but Aunt JJ played soccer in high school and college it would be fun to practice with her, and I knew nothing about tennis.

"I'll take the soccer class please." "Sure thing dear," she hit a few more buttons and printed out my schedule. "Good luck one your first day and you will need to get your teachers to sign this slip," she pointed out which form. "You will also need to have your parents sign these forms here," she said kindly handing me some more forms and a map.

I thanked her and left the building looking at my map and schedule trying to figure out where I was going to. I wasn't paying attention where I was walking and bumped into a guy. "_Wow he is incredibly cute_," I thought. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "It's cool, don't worry about it. I'm Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck," he held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Noah, I'm Alison Prentiss, today's my first day." "Well welcome to McKinley High. Where are you headed first?"

I looked at my schedule this time paying attention to the classes. "Spanish with Mr. Schuster," I replied. I laughed at the idea of having to take Spanish class; I knew several languages including Spanish. "Great," he said. "I have the same class, I'll walk you there." He offered me his arm and I took it. "_Today is looking to be good after all_," I thought the memory of the mean cheerleader forgotten.

**A/N: I'm still taking suggestions on a pairing for Alison. I'm thinking either Puck, Quinn, Santana or Finn**


	3. Chapter 2

Alison POV

Noah escorted me through the halls of McKinley High to our Spanish class. "Mr. Schue," Noah said. "We have a new student." "Thanks Puck, Ms. Prentiss is it?" he asked me. "Yes sir, Alison Prentiss," I replied. During last summer I spent a month with the Ambassador, she taught me to always address your elders by sir or ma'am. "Alright, well welcome to Spanish 3, you can go ahead and take a seat next to Ms. Fabray. Quinn raise your hand please." I turned my attention towards the class and a saw a blonde girl raise her hand, she smiled at me. I went to my desk and sat down quietly.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," she said still smiling. "Alison Prentiss, nice to meet you Quinn." We chatted for a few minutes until Mr. Schuster started his lecture.

I was happy once the bell rang class was very boring. I left the classroom to find Noah waiting for me. "Hey babe," he said. "I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me tonight?" I stared at him shocked. I had never met a guy so forward before. "Sure," I managed to get out, "but my mom will want to meet you, and I'm sure my aunts and uncles will want to meet you at some point." I thought about that, "_Crap my crazy family is going to drive him away; I just hope Aunt JJ and mom don't mention there the best shots on the team, and Uncle Morgan's going to threaten him_." "Not a problem babe, I'll pick you up at 7." I agreed hoping i would get lucky and mom caught a case. I handed him a paper with my address and phone number on it.

The rest of the day went by without any issues; I made my way to mom's car and noticed people staring at me yet again. I decided to drive to the BAU hoping they wouldn't be there and thinking of ways to tell them about my date.

Emily's POV

I got to work with five minutes to spare and I went to JJ's office to bring her some coffee. "Hey," she said when she saw me. "Good morning Jennifer," I replied, "I brought coffee." Her face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Thanks Em, you're my hero. How's Alison feeling about her first day?" "Well she scared me when she screamed my name, she lost her car keys. I gave her mine and ended up finding hers after she left. She seems rather excited about school." "Oh my god, Emily Prentiss let someone drive her car?" "Haha JJ your hilarious." I said goodbye to her and went to my desk to get some paperwork done.

Hours later I was still doing paperwork, I was about to give up for the day when I heard someone call for me. "Mom." I turned around to see my daughter, Alison coming towards me. She had a smile on her face but I can tell there is something up. "Hello my beautiful daughter. How was school?" I asked giving her a hug. "It was great," she told me.

"Alison," I heard Morgan call out. "Hi Uncle Morgan." "How are you baby girl?" I smiled at the interaction between them. Morgan is Alison's godfather and I know he would do anything for her, including teasing her because she's super smart like Reid. "I'm good, I actually needed to talk to mom about something." I turned my attention towards her unsure what was going on, she looked nervous and was biting her lip, a bad habit she picked up from me. "What's wrong hunny?" I asked her concerned.

"Un chico me preguntó a cenar," she told in Spanish. I could tell she was extremely nervous about this. I remember when she got her first speeding ticket she started a long monologue in Portuguese, confused the hell out of the officer. "Emily, what did she say?" Morgan had a look between confusion and unhappiness. Im pretty sure the only thing he understood was boy and he wasn't happy a boy was involved in any conversation. "She said a guy asked her out to dinner," I told him. "A guy? No way is she going out on a date," Morgan said. I did not want to have this fight with him. I didn't want her going any more than he did but she is 16 and old enough to make her own decisions when it comes to dating, hell she apparently better at getting a date than I am.

"Ali what is his name?" She looked at me still nervous about the situation. "His name is Noah Puckerman, we have Spanish class together. I told him you would want to meet him and everyone else would too." I had to admit i was impressed by that statement I expected her to keep him far away from me. "Great I'm going to tell the guys and JJ and Garcia about this date and we will all be eating at Emily's tonight so we can meet him," Morgan announced.

I rolled my eyes at this development but was certain everyone would want to be there. Morgan had left to go tell everyone and Ali and I chatted for a few minutes before she decided to go home. I knew tonight was going to be very interesting. I was thinking of ways I could threaten this boy without upsetting my daughter, so far all I could think of was showing him my gun and badge.

**A/N: I would like to apoligize in advance for any misuse of foreign languages, I do not mean to disrespect anyone and try to double check google before I use them.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews!**

Alison POV

I was extremely nervous after announcing my date to mom and then having her tell Uncle Morgan. I hoped I had a chance to warn Noah about my crazy gun wielding family. When I got home I decided I needed a way to relax so I went up to my room and changed into my bikini.

I grabbed my Ipod, towel and sunscreen and went to the backyard. I was so happy Garcia took my advice and installed a fancy sound system outside for my Ipod. I set my favorite playlist and put some sunscreen on my already tan skin. Once I was all lathered up I dived in.

An hour later I heard my music shut off, I stopped at looked up to see my mom standing by the edge of the pool with my towel. I went to edge near her and hopped out. I could see mom shaking her head at me. "What?" I asked her. She was smiling, "You do know we have a latter so you can get out right?" I rolled my eyes," I know but then I would have to go to the other side of the pool." I took a moment to check her attire and noticed she was also in a bikini, thankful for my ability to think really fast I grabbed my towel from her and threw it to the side. I saw Aunt JJ and Uncle Morgan coming towards the backyard, JJ had a knowing expression on her face, I winked at JJ and laughed to myself about how mom was very unobservant for being a profiler. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water.

When we came back above water mom had looked half angry and half amused. "Alison Rebecca Prentiss," she yelled. "_Uh oh I'm in trouble_," I thought. I heard laughter coming from outside the pool, I turned around to see the team standing by the door laughing hysterically, and of course Uncle Reid looking confused. I could hear Aunt Garcia defending me, "Emily, dear, you should know better than going outside in a bikini. If my brilliant goddaughter didn't drag you into the water someone else sure as hell would have."

We both got out of the pool to dry off, mom taking my towel, "Don't worry baby girl I got you covered," Uncle Morgan said running into the house. I could hear Uncle Hotch and mom talking about something but I was distracted by the look Aunt JJ was giving mom. She was trying to be subtle but it wasn't working. JJ was looking mom up and down, obviously enjoying the view, but mom wasn't noticing a thing. I could see Garcia noticed what was going on around the same time I did, we looked at each other knowing we were going to have to do something.

A few minutes later Uncle Morgan returned with a towel, "Here you go baby girl." "Thanks Uncle Morgan." It was quiet while we dried off until Uncle Rossi broke the silence, "So Morgan says you have a date tonight." "_Crap_," I thought. "Yes I do." Aunt Garcia looked really excited, "Oh my you need to get in the shower now so we can get you ready." I was officially scared of what Aunt Garcia was planning.

Garcia and I were talking about what places to eat and I wasn't paying attention to mom and Uncle Morgan, mom grabbed my legs while Morgan grabbed my arms and they both threw me back in the pool. Aunt JJ and Aunt Garcia yelled at them at the same time. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss," JJ yelled. "Derek Jacob Morgan," Garcia yelled. I laughed the guilty expression on their faces; Uncle Morgan wasn't playing attention so I grabbed his hand and pulled him in with me. Everyone, including Reid, burst into laughter. "Sorry Uncle Morgan," I said. "Paybacks a bitch."

I quickly dried off and took a shower. After I finished my shower I wrapped a towel firmly around me and walked into my closet. I looked around and could not figure out what to wear. Panicking I ran downstairs, "Aunt JJ, Aunt JJ." Everyone turned towards me, I can tell mom isn't happy I'm only wearing a towel but I desperately need my aunt's help.

"Ali, everything ok?" JJ asked me. "I can't find anything to wear." JJ laughed and dragged me back upstairs. "Ali, hun I love you but you know better than to walked around in a towel when a bunch of guys are around." "Sorry Aunt JJ but I really need help." "Ok, well let's start with bra and underwear, always a good start." JJ went to my dresser grabbing a matching red set. "Put this on while I check your closet," she told me. I slipped the undergarments on then made my way into the closet.

"Here, low rise jeans says sexy but not slutty and halter top shows off some skin but not enough for Emily and Morgan to put a jacket on you." I pulled my jeans on and JJ helped tie my top, I checked myself out in the mirror. "I need a different bra," I went back to my dresser and pulled out a red strapless bra and put it on and JJ helped retie my shirt. "You look great Ali," she said and I thought she was going to start crying. "Sit down; I'll curl your hair."

Forty minutes later I was all ready to go. Noah had sent me a text saying he would be here in ten minutes. I paced my living room, "Ali sit down and relax your making me nervous," mom said. "Guys do you all promise to behave," I asked looking at mom and Morgan. "We promise," they all said together. I didn't believe any of them though.

Eight minutes and forty-seven seconds later I heard the door bell ring. I opened the door and saw Noah there with flowers and chocolates in his hand.


	5. The Date

Alison POV

Noah walked into my house eyes wide, I could tell he was impressed by the size. "Hey babe," he said. "These are for you." He handed me the chocolate and flowers and kissed my cheek. I could hear Morgan coughing in the background. "Noah come on in and meet my family, and please don't run away," I said. He chuckled and followed me into the living room.

"Everyone," I said. "This is Noah Puckerman, my date." "Noah, this is my mom, Emily Prentiss, my godparents, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, my aunt Jennifer Jareau and my uncles Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi and Spencer Reid," I pointed out each of my family members. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Prentiss," Noah said politely. "It's Agent Prentiss." I glared at my mom, "Hai promesso di essere gentile." (you promised to be polite)

"Noah it's a pleasure to meet you," said JJ. I was thrilled at least one person was being nice. "Don't you look delicious," said Garcia. "Garcia," I yelled my face turning red. "Well it's really nice to meet you all but we have reservations to get to," Noah announced. I said goodbye to everyone and followed Noah out the door, but not before I heard mom say," I think we should follow them." I turned to see Morgan agreeing and JJ slapping mom while Garcia slapped Morgan.

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet we listened to some rock on the way. Once we arrived Noah opened the door for me and held my hand. We walked in and Noah said, "Reservation for two, under Puckerman." "Yes, right this way Mr. Puckerman." The hostess escorted us to our table and handed us both menus.

We spent a few minutes looking at our menus. The waitress came by and took our drink orders and brought fresh bread. "So Alison tell me about yourself." "What do you want to know?" He thought about that for a moment then said," Well where were you born?" "I was born in Italy." "Really?" he asked clearly surprised. "How did that happen?" "Well my grandmother is a US diplomat and was stationed in Italy when my mom was younger, my mom met a local guy and well nine months later I came along. I only lived there for two years but I visit every year."

"What about your dad? You didn't introduce him at your house." I knew this was coming and I hated telling the story. I hated him for what he did to my mom. "He left my mom when she told him she was pregnant." His face fell at that revelation. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I grabbed his hand. "It's ok Noah. She got over it long ago."

"What did you say earlier to your mom? I didn't understand and am pretty certain it wasn't Spanish." "Your right it wasn't Spanish its Italian and I reminded her she had promised to be polite, which she wasn't and I apologize for that." "It's ok I expected as much. Do you speak other languages?" "Yes, I'm fluent in Spanish, Portuguese, Russian, Italian, Arabic and French. I also speak some German and Dutch." Noah's eyes got really big. "How did you learn all those?" "Well my mom and myself have lived in a few countries and I'm half Portuguese so my grandmother forced me to learn the language of my family. Language comes easy for me."

Noah opened his mouth to ask another question but closed it again. "You can ask me anything Noah," I told him. "Your family," he started. "Are they actually related to you?" I laughed, "No I'm not related to any of them except my mom. They all work together and I've known them since I was nine. Hotch is my mom's boss and Garcia and Morgan are my godparent's which is why Morgan is a little overprotective." "Makes sense. Is there something going on with your mom and Agent Jareau?" "You noticed that too?" I asked. He nodded. "No there isn't anything going on, at least not yet. My mom is in love with her and I know JJ is attracted to her but they are both oblivious to each other's feelings."

"What about you?" I asked him. "Tell me about your family." "Well I live with my mom and sister. You're not Jewish by any chance?" "No I'm not. Why?" "My mom wants me to date a nice Jewish girl but I would rather date you," he smiled at me. "You're Jewish then I take it?" He nodded again.

The rest of dinner was pleasant. Noah was a real gentleman, bought me dinner and desert. He drove me home and walked me to the door still holding my hand. "I had a really great time Noah, thanks for dinner." "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a good time too." He looked in my eyes and bent forward kissing me. The kiss was slow and sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. We kissed a few more times until I saw the lights flashing. "I'm going to kill them both," I growled. He chuckled, "Your mom and uncle?" "Yep," I said. "I better get inside before they come out with their guns." He kissed me goodnight and left.

**A/N: any suggestions for what should happen next?**


	6. After the date

Alison POV

I walked in the door to find mom and Morgan waiting for me. "_Of course there standing at the door_," I thought. "So how was your night?" Mom asked. "It was nice. Uncle Morgan why are you still here?" "Emily couldn't get him to leave, even after she threatened him," JJ said coming out of the kitchen. "I'm going to change," I announced. "I'll come with you," JJ said following me. "I can get dressed by myself Aunt JJ," I informed her. "I know that hun but I want to know how your date went."

When we got to my bedroom she laid down on my bed while I started to get undressed putting my pajamas on. "So," she said. "How was it?" "It was amazing, he bought me dinner and desert, and then we walked around for a bit. It was so romantic." "Aw, young love," she said. I giggled at that.

"How is it with Will?" I asked. "Will?" she questioned. "Oh sorry, how is it going with Detective Crawfish?" "Let me guess, Emily taught you that name?" "Yeah, she really doesn't like him." "Do you happen to know why?" "_Yeah because she is in love with you_," I thought. I knew I couldn't say that so I decided to tell half of the truth. "She thinks you deserve better and she's right. You deserve someone who loves you, and who you love and I don't think you love Will." "How did you get so perceptive?" "I grew up with profilers Aunt JJ," I laughed. "Well I have to go home. Good night Ali." She kissed my forehead and left.

Emily POV

When Morgan finally left I trekked upstairs to check on Jennifer and Alison. I overheard their conversation and was grateful to Ali for telling JJ she didn't like Detective Crawfish. I saw JJ come out of Ali's room, "Goodnight Emily." "Goodnight JJ thanks for everything." "You're welcome," she said, she kissed my cheek and left. I reached up to touch where she kissed me. "_Dammit JJ, do you know what you do to me?_" I thought.

I made my way into Ali's room and saw her dancing around in a tank top and underwear. She hadn't seen me so I watched as she sang and danced to Poker Face by Lady Gaga. I was trying not to laugh at her but watching her do some random ass dance was hilarious. When the song was finished she turned around and saw me, her face turning bright red. "Hi mom," she said. "Hey baby, having fun?" I asked laughing. I didn't think it was possible but her face turned even redder. I made my way to her bed sitting down and patting the mattress next to me. "Come sit down," I told her. She sat by me and pulled her close to me; I missed spending time with her, holding her close.

We laid there for a few minutes silent then I broke the silence, "I heard what you told Jennifer about Will." "Oh," she said. "I was trying to help her, I know she doesn't love him and he is ugly." I burst into laughter at that comment. "That's my girl." We talked for a few minutes before we both fell asleep.

**A/N: sorry updates are really short, im working on making them longer but this way i get them up quickly. i do have one question. Keep Alison with Puck or have her end up with Quinn or Santana?**


	7. Chapter 6

Alison POV

I woke up on something soft, I lifted my head and saw I was sleeping on my mom. She looked peaceful while she slept. I watched her sleep then heard her talking, "Jennifer. I love you Jennifer," she mumbled. "_Aw, how cute_," I thought. "_Oh, god I hope she's not having some sex dream about Aunt JJ_." I took that opportunity to go take a shower and get ready for school.

When I got back to my room my bed was empty. "Good morning Ali." "Good morning mom," I replied. "Crap," checking my watch I saw I was running late. "I have to go before I'm late to school." I broke multiple traffic laws but was able to get to school with a few minutes to spare. I was making my way to my locker to get my Spanish book when a football player walked up to me holding some drink. He looked at me and smiled and emptied the cup in my face.

The liquid was cold and sticky; I was trying to wipe it out of my eyes when I saw Noah running towards me. "Ali, are you ok babe?" "Yeah I'm fine Noah." He turned his head all around obviously looking for someone. "Santana," he called. "What do you want Puckerman?" "Can you take Ali to get cleaned up please?" She stared at me. I swear I had seen her before, and then I remember she was the mean cheerleader I had met yesterday. "Fine," she said. "Thanks," he told her. He gave me a quick kiss then turned and yelled, "Karofsky."

Santana dragged me into a bathroom, "You're going to need to take your shirt off." I looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You're going to have to change, unless you would rather be wet and sticky all day," she started laughing at something. "Fine," I said pulling off my top. Santana glanced at me and I thought her mouth was going to hit the floor. "Here you can wear one of my shirts, but we need to get your hair washed first." She pulled out a folding chair from the corner and set it down. "Sit down," she instructed. I did as she said and she began washing my hair. "You look familiar," she finally said. I felt my face turn red. "I asked you for help yesterday and you kind of yelled at me."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not the friendliest person in the morning, or ever," she said. "Then why are you being nice to me now?" She thought about that for a moment. "I don't know," she finally said. "There's something about you and it's not because you're dating Puck." The rest of the time we were silent. I realized I was starting to like her a lot. "All done," she said. "I just realized I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Santana Lopez." I laughed at her formality; she had practically seen me half naked. "I'm Alison, Alison Prentiss." I went to shake her hand, but after our hands connected I felt something that could only be explained as electricity. "Thanks for your help," I said and left for class.

I made my way to Spanish class apologizing to Mr. Schuster for my tardiness. I took my seat next to Quinn, "Sorry about the slushie," she said. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault." "Well Puck told the football players you are off limits and I told the Cheerios. If anyone messes with you let me know and I'll make their life hell." "Thanks Quinn." She smiled at me. Mr. Schuster was explaining an activity we were supposed to do with our partner. Quinn and I had finished early, since I was already fluent and she was good at Spanish. We sat in silence for a few then I asked her, "What do you know about Santana Lopez?" She was surprised by that question. "Santana and I have been best friends since we were young. She can be very bitchy but she is extremely protective of her friends and family. She tries not to look soft but once you get to know her she can be really sweet. Why do you want to know about Santana?"

I felt my face heat up. "She helped me after the slushie and she was actually very nice. I was surprised." She nodded not the least bit surprised by Santana's behavior. I wondered if I was missing something. "So since Puck is too much of a dumbass to invite you I thought I would, tomorrow a group of us are going to the park. It's going to be a barbeque and play football or whatever we want. Would you like to go? Puck and Santana will both be there as will I." "I would love to go Quinn, but I need to ask my mom." Not long after that I got a text from my mom

_Ali, caught a case and will be in Texas for a few days. I'll call you later tonight and Garcia will come by tonight to check on you. Behave and I love you. Mom_

I frowned at my phone. "Everything ok?" Quinn asked. "Yes, mom caught a case so it looks like I can go tomorrow. I can tell my aunt about it tonight." "_A cas_e?" "Oh crap," I thought. "_I forgot to mention my mom works for the FBI_." "Yeah, uh," I started. "My mom work for the FBI." "That's really cool," Quinn said. "What does she do there?" "She is a profiler; the team goes around the country helping police departments find killers based on profiles they come up with."

Class ended far too quickly for my taste. I left the class and Quinn told me she would see me tomorrow and to get the details from Noah. Noah was waiting for me outside the door. "Hey babe. How was class?" "It was great," I said kissing him. "Quinn invited me to a group barbeque tomorrow with you and Santana and some other people." "I was going to invite you myself wasn't sure if you would want to go." "I would love you to go. Mom is going to be in Texas so I have to ask my Aunt Garcia if I can go, but she likes you Mr. Hunky." He laughed and escorted me to my class.

After school Noah followed me home. I deactivated the alarm and we went inside. "You don't have to go tomorrow, if you don't want to," he told me. "I know but I do want to. Why don't you want me to go?" "You may not like me as much when you see who I hang out with." "Well if it's the football players then I may agree there," I laughed. "No, it's the glee club." "Glee club? As in singing?" "Yeah," he looked down clearly embarrassed. "Noah I think it's great that you're in a glee club. I would totally join," I joked. "Really?" He looked excited by the prospect of me joining. "Sure, I don't know if I can sing well though." "Don't worry babe. I'll help you. I have to go pick up my sister. I'll pick you up at 10am tomorrow."I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

It was around 8pm when Garcia came over with Chinese food. "Hey baby girl," she called out. "Aunt Garcia," I yelled running to give her a hug. "Did you talk to Princess tonight?" "Yes I did, she freaking out because she's sharing a room with JJ. I told her to kiss her and get it over with but you know mom." "Yes I do," she frowned. "You and I need to play matchmaker with those two." "Agreed." She spent a few minutes trying to think up a plan. "You work on Em," she told me," and I'll work on JJ." I nodded my agreement; something had to be done even if it meant locking the two of them in a closet.

"Aunt Garcia?" I asked after dinner. "What's up?" "Can I go to the park tomorrow with Noah and some friends from school?" "Ali, baby I'm not Emily and I'm not Morgan, if you want to go out with your boyfriend and some friends go for it." "Thanks Aunt Garcia." "No problem hunny, now go to bed. I will wake you up before I leave." I went to bed wonder what would happen tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

Alison POV

I awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. I slipped some shorts on and went downstairs to see Garcia making waffles, bacon and eggs. "Morning baby girl." "Morning Garcia, oh coffee," I squealed running to the coffee pot. Garcia started laughing. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, "Nothing, but if anyone doubted you were related to Emily before, well the doubts gone now." I rolled my eyes. They always joked that was adopted because I didn't usually act much like my mom, although I do have my moments especially when coffee is involved. JJ always comments on how much I look like mom the only noticeable differences besides age are my skin is darker and my eyes and hair are slightly lighter.

"What time are you leaving?" Garcia asked. "Noah is picking me up at 10," I informed her. She finished making me breakfast and gathered her stuff. "You're leaving already?" "Yeah baby girl, Hotch wants me in by 8." I understood that, they had a case to solve and people to help. "Garcia," I asked. "Hm?" "Why did you make so much food if you're leaving?" "Because my beautiful goddaughter, you are way too skinny and you need to eat more. So sit down, shut up and eat. I'll be back later tonight." She kissed my forehead and left for work.

I ate quickly and put everything in the fridge. I knew I had some time before needed to get ready so I washed the dishes and put them away. I had just finished the dishes when I heard my phone playing the song Hero by Mariah Carey, my ringtone for my mom. I grabbed it and saw a text from her.

_Ali, Garcia told me about your plans for the day, hope you have fun and please do not have a repeat of the last time we were at the park. I don't want you to have to call Garcia to take you to the hospital. I love you. Mom_

I frowned at her message remember the last time we were at the park.

*Flashback*

The team was all their and JJ and I were playing one on one soccer, score was tied. We decided this last goal would determine the winner. JJ had the ball and side stepped me, I turned around running for the ball and kicked it, slipping and falling to the ground on my ankle and JJ fell landing on top of me. Everyone came running towards us seeing if we were ok. "I'm fine," JJ had said standing up and pulling me with her. I stood up and fell to the ground once again.

Mom drove me to the hospital when she found out I couldn't walk on my own, Morgan had carried me to the car. The doctor had said I broke my ankle. I ended up using crutches for the next couple weeks.

*End Flashback*

Minus the broken ankle that was a great day, I was upset JJ and I never finished our game, and JJ felt so bad for falling on me she bought me lots of ice cream.

I got my shower and got dressed putting on some shorts and a tank top. I received another text, this time from Noah, saying he was on his way to come get me. I grabbed my purse and opened the front door for him.

"Good morning babe." "Good morning." He kissed me then asked, "ready to go?" "Yes I am, let me just set the alarm real quick." I set the alarm and he held my hand as he walked me to his car. "Noah I can drive if you want?" "Are you sure?" he asked. "Of course, follow me." I opened the garage door and his eyes got wide. "Is this your car?" "Yeah, it was a present for my sixteenth birthday." "You mind if I drive it?" "Not at all," I told him throwing him the car keys. "Sweet," he said happily. It didn't take long for us to get to the park.

**A/N: up next is the meeting with the glee club and fun at the park. i promise next chapter will be much longer. thanks to everyone reading.**


	9. The park

Alison POV

When Noah and I pulled into the parking lot I saw a few guys standing around a truck. I recognized my Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuster. "What is Mr. Schuster doing here?" I asked. "He is the Glee Club director," he replied. We got out of my car and Noah tried to hand me my car keys. "Keep them," I told him. "You can drive home." He put the keys in his pocket and took my hand. We made our way over to Mr. Schuster and a couple of guys I didn't recognize; all were dressed in shorts and football t-shirts.

"Hey Mr. Schue," Noah called. "Hello Puck," Mr. Schuster said. "Hey Puck," the guys said at the same time. I could see one of the guys eyeing me curiously. Noah had just realized we didn't know each other and said, "Guys, this is my girlfriend Alison Prentiss. Ali this is Finn Hudson, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. "Nice to meet you," they all said shaking my hand. "Good to see you Alison," Mr. Schuster said. "Mr. Schue, Ali wants to join Glee Club," Noah said proudly."Really?" he asked excitedly. "Yes if that's ok Mr. Schuster." "Alison everyone here is free to call me Will outside of school." "Thanks Mr. Sch… Will." Everyone laughed at me being overly formal. "Have a song ready for Monday," Will said. "I will," I promised. "Puck can you grab the ice chest please." "Sure Mr. Schue."

"Alison?" Mike asked. "Yes?" "Is that your car?" he asked gesturing towards my Mustang. "Yes it is," I said proudly. I loved my car as much as Mom loved hers. "Holy cow," he exclaimed. "Do you think I could drive it sometime?" I laughed, "Sure, if you can get Noah to share."

I helped the guys carry the supplies to our picnic area. When we arrived I saw Quinn and Santana with a blonde girl practicing cheers. Santana looked beyond hot. She was wearing black short shorts and a black spaghetti strap top that was perfect for her skin tone. There was also an adult woman talking to two boys, one was in a wheelchair, and three girls.

Quinn stopped cheering, when she saw us, to wave. Santana stopped and around, probably to see who Quinn was waving at. She locked eyes with me and had the biggest smile I've ever seen. She ran over to me, her friends forgotten. "Hey Ali, glad you could make it," she said hugging me. After I set everything down Santana grabbed my arm and said, "Come meet the rest of the club." I looked to Noah to save me. "Go on, babe," he said. "I'll stay here and help Mr. Schue."

Santana practically dragged me to her blonde friend. "Brit," she called as we walked over to her. "Alison this is one of my best friends Brittany Pierce. Brit, this is Puck's girlfriend Alison Prentiss." Before I could say anything to Brittany, Santana dragged me to the other group of people.

"Guys," she yelled. "This is Alison Prentiss, Puck's girlfriend. Ali this is our guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury. Friki aseado (neat freak)," she muttered under her breathe. I stifled a laugh. "Over there is Rachel "Manhands" Berry," she continued pointing out a rather short girl, "and that's Mercedes "Wheezy" Jones, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel." I could see Kurt eyeing my clothing and it was making me rather uncomfortable. "He will try to give you a makeover if you're not careful," Santana told me seeing how Kurt was looking at me. "Eyes to yourself Hummel," she snapped. "Why do you have to be such a bitch Santana?" Mercedes demanded. "I'm just keeping it real," she answered.

"Ali, come on," Santana said. "Let's go see if Brit and Q want to play two on two soccer." I got way too excited when Santana mentioned soccer and I ended up running back to Quinn and Brittany. "Well someone's excited," laughed Santana when she caught up. "What's up guys?" asked Quinn. "Come play two on two soccer," Santana told them. "Sounds fun, what are the teams going to be?" I was thinking of a fair way to make the teams when Santana said, "Blondes versus brunettes." I couldn't figure out why I was happy to be on Santana's team or more why I was happy she wanted me on her team. I didn't have much time to think about it, because Quinn and Brittany were setting up the goals.

I placed the ball in the middle of the field and the four of us lined up in front of it. I was facing Brittany while Santana was facing Quinn. "On the count of three," Quinn said. "One, two, three," we counted. Once we hit three I lunged for the ball the same time Santana did. We bumped into each other falling to the ground, laughing Santana pulled me up and we chased after Quinn who had the ball. I skillfully stole the ball from Quinn and ran the other way.

An hour later we were called to lunch by Mr. Schue, Santana and I had kicked ass and were busy making up a celebration dance. A dance, I noticed, that involved a lot of touching each other. I followed Quinn, Santana and Brittany to the table. "We have lots of food so eat as much as you want," Mr. Schue said. Taking what he said to heart I piled four hot dogs with buns onto my plate. The guys were looking at me in shock and Rachel looked disgusted. "What?" I said innocently. "Nothing, babe," Noah said glaring at Rachel. "I like a girl with an appetite," he laughed. I frowned at him, "my aunt said I don't eat enough so I thought I would fix that."

We gathered at the table Artie was at the end and I was sitting between Noah and Santana. Santana had her left hand on my thigh tracing circles. It should have freaked me out but it felt good. "So Alison, where did you live before you moved here?" Mr. Schue asked trying to start a conversation. "I lived in D.C. still but I went to Carmel High School, and then transferred when my mom and I moved." "Vocal Adrenaline spy," Rachel yelled. I looked at her confused and was about to ask her what she meant when Santana growled, "Shut up Manhands." Both Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury scolded her at the same time, "Be nice Santana."

"How did you get so good at soccer?" Quinn asked me. "Well its basic geometry," I started to explain until I saw the confused expressions on everyone's face, Finn and Brittany looked the most confused. "She threw shapes at the ball?" Brittany asked Quinn. Realizing I sounded too much like a nerd I backtracked and said, "My aunt was an all star soccer player, she taught me."

After we finished eating we had all decided to play touch football. I was sitting with the girls while the guys made the end zones when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Chief Strauss coming towards me. "Hijo de puta," I said under my breath. Santana, who had heard and understood what I said, walked over to me, "What's wrong?" she asked. Before I could answer Chief Strauss was standing in front of me. "Chief Strauss," I said politely. "Alison," she said. "What are you doing here?" Before I could come up with a sarcastic response Santana told her, "It's none of your business why she is here." "San," I said. "Ella es jefa de me tio," (She is my uncle's boss) I warned her. "Oh, sorry," she told Chief Strauss. I heard the guys calling for us. "Sorry Chief Strauss but we have to go." With those words I grabbed Santana's hand for some unknown reason and turned and headed to the field.

Two hours later my team was victorious. The teams had consisted of me, Noah, Santana, Mike, Mercedes and Brittany against Matt, Tina, Kurt, Finn, Rachel and Quinn. Santana and I did our celebration dance while everyone else watched and laughed.

Shortly after our football game we decided to head home. Mike, Noah, Santana and I were heading towards my car, I had invited Mike, Noah Santana and Quinn, who was taking her own car, over to my house to hang out, and Mike was going to drive my car. I had invited Brittany but she had plans with her family.

Emily POV

I was in mine and JJ's room sitting on my bed. This case was really hard for me; all cases involving young girls really affected me. I couldn't help but imagine Alison as one of those girls. I heard JJ open the door. "Hey," she said softly. "Hi Jennifer." "Did you get a chance to talk to Alison?" "Yeah I did. She asked if she could have a couple of friends over." "Did you tell her no?" "No, I told her she could; Garcia will be there so I know she will be safe."

JJ came over and sat next to me and I had to resist the urge to kiss her. "_She is straight_," I kept telling myself. "We will be going home soon," she said taking my hand. "You will be able to spend time with her then." She knew how the case was affecting me, how much I wanted to see my daughter. I don't know how long we sat there holding hands, my head on her shoulder. I hoped this case would end as soon as possible.

Sometime later JJ started to move away from me. "Where are you going?" I asked missing having her next to me. "I brought something you may like." She went to her go bag and pulled something out. She came back to me and handed me a photo of her and Alison at the beach. "I knew this case was going to get to you, but I knew you would never say anything." She was commenting on my ability to compartmentalize everything, "so I thought this would help. It's my favorite picture of us." I stared at the picture until I finally fell asleep.

**A/N: if anyone has suggestions on what they want to happen next let me know. I will try to add them in.**


	10. Chapter 10

Alison POV

Mike pulled my car into our garage; I hopped out and went out of the garage to go open the front door. "Thanks for letting me drive," Mike told me handing me my keys. "Must be my turn next," laughed Santana. "Sure," I said missing the joke. "I'll pick you up for school Monday morning." Everyone but Noah gasped when they walked into my front door. "Holy shit," Santana said. "You live here?"

"Alison," I heard Garcia yell. "Hey Aunt Garcia, guys this is my aunt Penelope Garcia, she works with my mom. Garcia meet my friends, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Mike Chang." Santana and I were holding hands and I couldn't remember when that happened but Garcia was staring at us while everyone else was oblivious to what was going on. Finally she said, "I'm going to order pizza anyone else want some?" "Yes please," we all said. "We will be upstairs Garcia," I announced heading to the stairs. "Call your mom," Garcia yelled after me.

We made our way upstairs and into my room. Quinn and Mike went to sit on my bed while Santana and Puck looked around. Noah went straight for my big screen TV and put on a football game, while Santana went to my closet. "Holy shit," Santana yelled. "Quinn you have to see this." Quinn hopped off my bed and walked to my closet. I followed her in and saw her eyes grow wide. "You have a walk in closet?" she asked. "Yeah my aunt Garcia tends to go crazy and buy me lots of clothes and shoes so I needed more room."

"So what song do you plan on singing Monday," Quinn asked. "I have no idea." Quinn and Santana helped me pick my song for my audition. I planned on singing Undo It by Carrie Underwood, one of my favorite songs and singers. Garcia called us to dinner a few minutes later and between the six of us we ate a dozen pizzas.

A few hours later Santana, Mike, Noah and Quinn had to go home. I walked them to the door, Noah was giving Mike a ride home and Quinn was going to give Santana a ride home. Mike and Quinn gave me a hug and thanked me for dinner and made their way to the cars. Noah kissed me and promised to call tomorrow, and Santana gave me a hug. There was something different about her hug, it was more intimate than Mike and Quinn's hugs.

I went back upstairs and called mom. "_Agent Prentiss_." "Hi mom." "_Alison_," she yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Garcia told me to call you. Everything ok?" "_Yeah_," she said but I knew she was lying. Garcia had told me a bit about the case and I knew it was hard for her. "Mom," I started. "You may be able to convince everyone else your ok but I know you better than that." "_It's hard_," she confessed. "_I see these girls, who are not much older than you, and I think of you as one of them_." It broke my heart that she was so worried I was going to get hurt. "Mom nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. By the way, how is it going with a certain blonde eyed beauty?" She laughed at my description of Aunt JJ much to my delight. "_Everything is fine with JJ_," she told me. "Mom, you should tell her how you feel." "_I can't_," she said quietly. "Why?" I asked. "_With the exception of you, Jennifer is my best friend. I can't lose her friendship over my feelings_." "Mom, if Aunt JJ is truly your friend then you could never lose her because of your feelings. It would not mess up your friendship, and it is Aunt JJ she's not going to ignore you because of that. I know she loves you but I can't tell in what way." "_Thanks Ali_." I wasn't convinced she was going to do what I told her. "_Guess I need to try a little harder,_" I thought. After a few moments of silence she said, "_Ali, baby I need to go shower and change. Would you like to talk to JJ?_" "Sure," I told her. I missed my Aunt JJ.

"_Hey Ali_," I heard on the other line. "Hi Aunt JJ. How is she?" I asked still concerned about her wellbeing during this case. "_She's Emily, stubborn ass woman who compartmentalizes anything and everything but at least she is talking to you about her feelings_." "How are you JJ?" I asked. I wasn't only worried about mom. I knew the whole team would struggle on this case. "_I've been better. I understand Emily's feelings on this case. I see you as these girls too and it breaks my heart_." "Aunt JJ?" I asked. "_Yes hun?_" "Will you watch out for mom? No matter how many times she says she is ok, I know she isn't." "_Sure baby girl I'll watch her. Now go get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow_." We said our goodbyes and I went to bed ready for them to come home and for mom and JJ to get together already.


	11. The Audition

**Thanks for the review! you guys are awesome.**

Alison POV

Monday morning

I woke up early Monday morning excited about the coming day. I was planning on picking up Santana for school so she could drive my car. I took my shower and got dressed. An hour later I was all ready for school, I made my way downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw a woman who looked familiar making coffee. "Mom," I yelled excited. She turned around smiling at me. "Hey baby," she said. "When did you get home?" "Around 5am," she said. "We caught a break in the case and flew in late at night." I studied her face, she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She checked my outfit and raised her eyebrow. "You're dressed like a hooker why? And you are also wearing my boots." "Ok, first these are not your boots. There mine and you borrowed them. Second, do I really look like a hooker?" She laughed, "Yes you really do." I shrugged and went for the coffee.

I sat on the counter while we caught up. "You played soccer in the park?" "Yes I did and I didn't get hurt. Well I did fall and Santana fell on me but I wasn't hurt." "Santana?" "Oh right, Santana Lopez. She is friend from school; she is in the glee club with Noah. That's why I'm dressed like this I'm auditioning for glee after school." "Really? What time?" "3pm, wait why?" I asked suspicious. "I'm going to come watch you and I'll bring JJ."

I left a few minutes later to pick up Santana. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a Hispanic woman who I assumed was Santana's mother. "Good morning ma'am. Is Santana here?" "You must be Alison," she stated. "Yes ma'am I am." "Oh no don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old," she laughed. "You can call me Marissa." "Thank you ma'am, I mean Marissa, sorry it's a habit." "Come on in. Have you had breakfast dear?" I had to think about that. "No I haven't I was so excited to see my mom I forgot." "Your mom has been away?" "Yes," I replied. "She works for the FBI and travels around the country." "Santana your friend is here," Marissa yelled towards the stairs. "That must be very exciting for her. You're welcome to stay here anytime your madre is gone." "Gracias," I replied. "You speak Spanish?" "Yes, my mom taught me." "Muy bien, Santana Maria Lopez," she yelled again.

Santana came running down the stairs yelling, "Calm down mama." "Hey San," I said giving her a hug. I joined the Lopez's for breakfast and once we were all done I handed Santana the keys and we headed to school.

Emily POV

The plane ride between Dallas and D.C. was agonizing. It was 2am and we were on our way home. I was thrilled I could see my daughter in a few hours but I was exhausted, having not slept in days. I was lying on the couch hoping for some sleep before I got home but I knew it wouldn't happen. I was too anxious. Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Reid were playing poker, the guys had a ton of coffee and were surprisingly chipper. JJ went to go get us some coffee. "Here you go," she said when she came back handing me a cup of coffee. "Thanks Jennifer," I said. I drank it hoping it would keep me awake.

She sat on the floor by my head. "Are you excited to go home?" I smiled at the thought of being home with Alison. "Yes," I said. "I miss her so much." She learned back her head partly on my chest. I stopped breathing for a moment shocked and I could feel my heartbeat was increasing. "Em," she started. I had always hated it when people called me that but when JJ said it, it sounded right. I wondered if she felt the same way when I called her Jennifer. "You worry about her too much. She is a good kid and very smart. You can't always protect her and you need to trust that what you have taught her is enough to keep her safe." I thought about that. She was right I do worry about Alison a lot. I can't help it she is my baby. U would do anything to keep her safe. "Your right Jennifer," I admitted, "but with everything we see I have to protect her for as long as I can." "I understand Em. We all would do whatever we could to keep her safe. She is like a daughter to me and to everyone else, except for Reid more like a sister to him." I was happy that everyone would protect her. With everything we go through and deal with it's nice to know if something happened to me my daughter would be taken care of. "Jennifer the floor must be uncomfortable come sit up here with me." I moved over to make room for her. She didn't argue, she just stood up and crawled on the couch next to me.

We must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I remember is Morgan waking us up. "Emily, JJ wake up," he said gently shaking both of us. I turned my head to see JJ was lying on top of me still asleep. I rubbed her back hoping to wake her since Morgan wasn't getting anywhere. "Jennifer honey wake up," I whispered to her, the term of endearment slipping out. I hoped she wouldn't notice. "Em?" she called sleepily. "It's me," I confirmed.

We got off the plane and headed to my car. I offered JJ a ride since she was too tired to drive home herself. I dropped her off and made sure she got inside before I drove home.

When I arrived home it was 6am, figuring Ali would be up in about thirty minutes I decided to make some coffee and wait for her. After she left I could get a few hours of sleep before I went back to work. I heard Ali call my name and I turned to see her not only up but also dressed, and dressed like a hooker and she was wearing my boots. I asked her about her outfit and my boots. She proceeded to tell me the boots were hers and then I remembered. JJ, Garcia and Ali had gone on one of their crazy shopping trips and I refused to go. I love all three of them but I cannot handle shopping with three girly girls.

I laughed when she didn't realize she looked like a hooker. Leave it to Ali to not know her outfit was inappropriate. She mentioned her friend Santana and I immediately started to profile her. There was something about the way she talked about this Santana girl that made me think there was something going on. "_Wait_," I thought. "_Ali isn't even gay, or is she?"_ I decided to watch the two of them and see what happens. "You're auditioning for glee club," I repeated when she mentioned why she was dressed this way. "What time?" "3pm wait why?" she asked obviously suspicious of me. "Because I'm going to come and watch and I'll bring JJ with me." I knew JJ would love to watch her sing. I also knew Morgan would want to go but he would freak if he saw her clothes. Ali ended up rushing out yelling something about picking up Santana so she could drive her car. I went to bed for a few hours then got ready for work.

Alison POV

Noah and Santana walked me to the choir room after school. When we arrived only Rachel and Finn were here. "I'm nervous," I confessed to Santana and Noah. "You will be great babe," he assured me. "Yeah," Santana agreed. "You will be epic." I laughed and started to relax. Slowly other glee members made their way in. Mike and Quinn both gave me a hug and wished me luck.

We were waiting for Mr. Schue, Mercedes and Tina when mom and JJ walked in. "Are we late?" asked mom. "Not at all," I replied walking over to them. "We are still waiting for Mr. Schue and a few other members." I grabbed mom and JJ's hand and dragged them over to Noah, Santana, Mike and Quinn. "Guys this is my mom Special Agent Emily Prentiss and my aunt Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. Mom, JJ these are my friends Mike Chang, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray." Luckily before my friends could be interrogated Mr. Schue walked in with Tina and Mercedes. "Are you ready Alison?" "Yes Mr. Schue," I said nodded to Noah. He grabbed his guitar and went to the piano guy telling him the song choice and the music started.

**I should have known by the way you passed me by  
>There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right<br>I should have walked but I never had the chance  
>Everything got out of hand and I let it slide<strong>

Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games  
>I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face<p>

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
>You had my heart, now I want it back<br>I'm starting to see everything you lack  
>Boy, you blew it, you put me through it<br>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
>And I never say your name and I never will<br>And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
>And I'm not even sad<p>

Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games  
>You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change<p>

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
>You had my heart, now I want it back<br>I'm starting to see everything you lack  
>Boy, you blew it, you put me through it<br>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na

You want my future, you can't have it  
>I'm still trying to erase you from my past<br>I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
>You had my heart, now I want it back<br>I'm starting to see everything you lack  
>Boy, you blew it, you put me through it<br>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<br>Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<p>

Everyone was cheering when I was done and I was blushing. Noah and Santana were running to me. "Great job babe." "Awesome Prentiss seems you are skilled after all," Santana said laughing. Mom and JJ were crying at my performance, or my dancing was really bad. "Mom, Aunt JJ are you guys ok?" "We are fine baby girl but that was amazing." Mom invited Noah, Mike, Quinn and Santana to dinner to celebrate. I took Santana home and thought about what the upcoming evening could bring.

**Let me know if you have any ideas on what should happen at dinner.**


	12. Chapter 12

**smg55: thanks for your input. hope this is better.**

Alison POV

Mom and JJ were already home when I finally got there. I walked to the living room to find Mom on the phone while JJ was laughing on the couch. She heard me walking in and looked up, still laughing. "Hey baby girl," she said in between fits of laughter.

"Hey Aunt JJ. Why are you laughing?"

"Emily is on the phone with the Ambassador and well you know the Ambassador she can't resist giving Emily a hard time."

"Why is she talking to the Ambassador?" I asked confused, and then it hit me. "Mom invited her tonight didn't she?" JJ nodded. I started cursing in Portuguese and mom turned and glared at me. "Desculpa (Sorry)," I muttered my face turning red.

I sat in silence with JJ on the couch waiting for mom to get off the phone. I was hoping the Ambassador wasn't coming tonight because I didn't want to have to introduce her to Noah. It was bad enough Morgan was going to be there. I didn't hear her get off the phone. I was busy hoping the Ambassador was out of the country. "Ali. Ali," I could hear her calling my name.

"Oh, hi mom," I said. "What time is dinner I'm starving and more importantly is the Ambassador going to be there?"

JJ started laughing again, "When are you not hungry?" I threw a pillow at her.

"Reservations are at 7. I told the team to meet us there and Jennifer will ride with us. Yes the Ambassador will be there." I groaned at this. "Why don't you text your friends and let them know to meet us or they can come here and ride with us."

I took her advice and sent a text out to them:

_Guys, we are planning on meeting at 7pm at Lavandou Restaurant. If you want you can come to my house and drive with us if not I hope to see you there. __~Ali_

"All done." I told them. I was really hoping Santana would come over and I couldn't understand why. I should hope Noah would come over. I went to my room to figure out what to wear when I got a text from Santana.

_Hey Ali, My parents are out of town for a few days and I'm bored. You mind if I come over now? Great audition btw, you looked hot ;) ~Santana_

I saw the message and started blushing, Santana thought I looked hot. I ran downstairs to ask mom if she would mind if Santana spent the night since her parents were gone. "Mom," I yelled. I entered the living room to find it empty. I kept checked everywhere until I found both mom and JJ in the pool.

"Well hello my lovely daughter. What can I help you with?"

"Santana texted me back. Her parents are out of town for a couple days. Can she spend the night and maybe come over now?" I did my best puppy dog pout knowing she would cave and I saw JJ giving mom the same look. Everyone knew mom could not resist JJ's pout.

It only took a few seconds for her to cave in, "sure Ali, tell her to bring a swimsuit and swim with us before we go."

"I will," I said pulling my phone out and running back upstairs to change.

_Santana, I would love to have you over now. I asked my mom and she said you can spend the night if you want. Oh and bring a swimsuit. ~Ali_

As soon as I finished getting changed I heard my phone vibrating.

_Ali, That is so nice of you and your mom. I'll pack my things and be over in a few and I won't forget the swimsuit. ~Santana_

It wasn't long before I heard the doorbell ring. I threw on some shorts and a tank top and run downstairs, wondering how many traffic laws she broke to get here. I opened the door and I was smiling. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied smiling as well. I moved over to let her in.

"You can leave your things in my room," I informed her as we made our way to my bedroom, "and you can sleep in the guest room or my bedroom if you prefer. Although if Aunt JJ stays the night you will have to stay with me."

"I'll stay in your room if that's ok with you." I nodded. "Have you talked to Puck, Quinn or Mike?"

"Not yet," I said slightly disappointed Noah hadn't texted me back. We both stood there in awkward silence until I said, "I'll just go and let you get changed."

"No need," she told me. "I'm put my swimsuit on under my clothes, figured it would save some time." We both took our clothes off and she revealed a devil red bikini. To keep from staring at her I went to my bathroom and grabbed two towels and some sun block. I spent a few minutes searching for my Ipod and I was ready to go.

I tried to hand her a towel but she ended up taking both of them and everything else out of my hands. When we got to the pool we saw mom and JJ in a splashing war. "Do they always do that?" Santana asked me. She was concerned one or both of them were drunk or on drugs.

"Yes they do," I said laughing. They heard me laugh and turned and waved. "You can set that stuff on the table." Santana nodded and set everything down. I grabbed my Ipod and hooked it up.

I went to the edge of the pool ready to jump on when mom yelled, "Put sunscreen on mija." I rolled my eyes and put the sunscreen on.

"Happy now?" she laughed and nodded. I stood at the edge suddenly unsure if I wanted to go in now. Santana, however, had other plans she pushed me in and jumped in after me.

"Santana you jerk," I said laughing hysterically. I was holding my top to my back, Santana accidently untied it when she pushed me into the water. "San since you untied my top can you fix it please," I asked pouting.

"Sure," she replied swimming over to me. "Sorry about that," she whispered in my ear once she got to me. She took her time tying it, her fingers very lightly touching my back. I shivered from the contact. "All done."

"Thanks," I said blushing like crazy.

We spent a good amount of time in the pool but had to get out to get ready for dinner. After we dried off Santana and I went back to my room to listen to music. Mom was going to shower first then JJ. I suggested to mom they shower together but her face got really red and she rushed upstairs.

I went to check my phone and noticed I had two new text messages from Noah and Quinn:

_Babe, I'll be at dinner tonight but I will have to meet you there, need to babysit my sister. Sorry. ~Puck_

_Ali, Mike is going to pick me up and we will meet you there. Cya then ~Quinn_

"They are going to meet us there," I told Santana.

"Sounds good," she replied.

Thirty minutes later mom walked by my room, "JJ and I are done with the shower. You two better start getting ready." She looked at me and Santana smiled and walked away.

"San you go ahead and get in first. I still don't know what to wear." She nodded and went into the bathroom.

My shower was nice and relaxing. I chose a purple low cut dress to wear with matching purple heals. I did my makeup in mom's bathroom with her and JJ while Santana was in my bathroom. I curled my hair and mom did the same to her hair. She finished before I did and went downstairs to find her keys and purse. JJ had for a moment to get her makeup, when she came back she gasped and I turned around. "Wow Ali you look just like Emily."

"Thanks Aunt JJ. Do you think Santana will like it?" My eyes went wide after I asked that. JJ looked shocked too. "Noah, do you think Noah will like it?" I tried to backtrack but the damage was done. "_What the hell was that_," I thought. "_Why do I care if Santana likes my hair? She is my friend_," I kept telling myself.

"I think they both will think you look beautiful." I left the bathroom still in shock over what I said. I knew tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

**Next up dinner**


	13. Dinner

**Longer chapter yay!**

Emily POV

JJ came to find me after she was ready. She looked gorgeous in a short blue dress that matched her eyes. I saw her expression and knew there was something going on. "Jennifer anything wrong?"

She frowned at me, "No nothing is wrong. It's just, have you noticed anything strange going on between Alison and Santana?"

So she noticed it too. "You mean the lingering touches when Santana helped with her top and the staring and smiling? No I haven't noticed a thing."

"Em, be serious please." This was the moment of truth for me, if JJ didn't like my daughter possibly being gay then I had no chance with her. The thought of that made my chest hurt.

"Jennifer, does it matter if they do like each other? I mean Alison is with Noah and she seems really happy but if she has feelings for Santana does it change anything?"

Her face went red, "No of course not. I think it would be great but it's almost as if she is unsure of what she wants. I was going to suggest you talk to her. There is something else."

"I will talk to her as soon as I can. What else is there?"

"I commented on how beautiful she looked, and she asked me if I thought Santana would like how she looked. It took her a moment to realize what she said then she backtracked and changed it to Noah."

My jaw dropped in shock. I wasn't expecting that to happen. "Well I will have to keep an eye on them and see what happens." I went and hugged JJ. "Everything is going to be fine Jennifer," I assured her.

She hugged me back and after a few moments said, "I'll go get the girls."

Alison POV

I went very slowly to my room still shocked over my slipup. I kept telling myself Santana was only my friend but the things that happened between us made me think something else was going on but what? I really cared about Noah, but did I love him? I wasn't sure about that so I went to my next question, my feelings for Santana. Do I have feelings for her? Is it possible I love her? "_Ugh_," I thought. "_This is giving me a headache_." I decided at least for the night I would not deal with this, I was with Noah and that is what I would focus on.

I walked in to find Santana looking in the mirror fixing her hair. "Hey," I said.

She turned around and I gasped. She looked so beautiful in a little black dress. "Hi," she said smiling. "You look beautiful," she told me.

I blushed, "Thanks you look beautiful too." Beautiful however was an understatement, but my genius brain was reduced to simple words.

We stared at each other for a few minutes until I heard Lionel Richie's Hello, my ringtone for Noah, and grabbed my phone. "Hi Noah," I answered.

"_Hey Babe_," he replied. "_How was your afternoon?"_

"It was great."

"_What did you do_?"

"Mom, JJ, Santana and I went swimming for a while and then we started to get ready," I told him leaving out some of the details.

"_Santana is there_?"

"Yeah," I said glancing at her. "Her parents are out of town so I invited her to stay the night."

"_That's great babe, hope you guys have fun. I have a quick question before I go_."

"Ok, what's up?"

"_What color are you wearing tonight?"_

"Violet dress, why?"

"_My mom told me to wear a tux and wasn't sure what tie to wear so I thought I would match your dress."_

"Aw," I said. "That's sweet Noah."

"_Well I have to finish getting ready so I can leave, see you soon babe_."

"Bye Noah."

"Ali, Santana," I heard Aunt JJ call. She stuck her head in my room and said, "Are you girls ready to go?" I looked and Santana and nodded.

We grabbed our purses and followed JJ downstairs. "Hey mom," I called.

She turned around and came over and hugged me. "You look beautiful mija."

"Thanks mom," I said blushing yet again.

She turned towards Santana and said, "You look beautiful too Santana."

San blushed and mumbled, "Thanks."

"Emily we should get going before you have a chance to embarrass the girls even more."

Mom set the alarm while the rest of us went into the garage. When mom came back she unlocked the Mercedes and I got into the back. I looked at Santana to see her looking longingly at my Mustang. She reluctantly got in and I started giggling. "You can drive to school tomorrow if you want."

The car ride was quiet until mom decided to break the silence. "Santana do your parents go out of town often?" she asked her natural profiling skills coming into play.

"Not usually, at the most a couple days every other week for work."

"Well you are welcome to stay with us whenever they are out of town. I would rather you were not alone in your house."

"Thank you Agent Prentiss."

"Call me Emily."

I was surprised mom was actually following the speed limit to the restaurant, but we were lucky and still arrived fifteen minutes early. Mom went inside to talk to the hostess while San, JJ and I stayed outside to wait for the others.

I was standing away from JJ and Santana when Santana walked over to me. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I lied. Thankfully Noah walked towards us before Santana could say anything else.

"Hey babe," he greeted kissing me. "You look amazing. Hello Santana."

"Hi Puck," she said and she walked back to JJ.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "I need to warn you, my grandmother will be here tonight."

"The Ambassador?" I was pleased he remembered who she was.

"That's the one. She can be very abrasive and well when she finds out I'm dating you she is going to be even worse."

"Then I will be on my best behavior," he said smiling. He kissed me again and I heard my name being called.

I looked around Noah to see the Ambassador walking towards us. "Oh shit," I whispered and Noah turned around. "Grandma," I greeted her politely.

"Alison, how are you dear?"

"I'm good. Grandma this is Noah Puckerman, my boyfriend." I told her to get it out of the way.

"Ambassador Prentiss, it is a pleasure to meet you." I sighed in relief he was very polite.

"Mr. Puckerman, so you're the boy who stole my granddaughter's heart." I led her to JJ and Santana even more nervous than I was before.

"Abuela you remember my aunt JJ." She nodded and shook JJ's hand.

"Good to see you again Agent Jareau." I groaned, of course she would go all formal towards everyone.

"Abuela this is my friend Santana Lopez. Santana this is my grandmother Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you," Santana said. I was thankful she was polite, especially after what happened with Chief Strauss.

I heard my name called yet again and turned to see Mike, Quinn and Garcia walking to us. "Hey guys," I said hugging them.

"Agent Garcia," the Ambassador greeted her formally. I thought she was going to have a stroke when Garcia hugged her, "and who are these two people? Alison Rebecca Prentiss where are your manners?" I flinched at the use of my full name. Noah noticed and squeezed my hand.

"Grandmother, meet my friends Mike Chang and Quinn Fabray. They are in Glee Club with Santana, Noah and I."

Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Rossi came not long after. I could see Morgan giving Noah dirty looks. Before we went inside I pulled Morgan aside. "Uncle Morgan," I said.

"Yes Ali?"

"Can you please be nice to Noah tonight? The Ambassador is already going to give him a hard time I don't need everyone else to team up against him." He could see I was close to crying so he nodded.

"Yes baby girl, I will be nice to him, for tonight at least."

"Thanks Uncle Morgan," I said hugging him. I followed Hotch and Reid to the door and saw Santana and Quinn were standing off to the side talking.

Santana POV

Alison had been acting strange ever since she came back to her room. When she walked in she was staring at me. I wondered if I did something wrong. I thought we were flirting but something changed. When her mom offered to let me stay whenever my parents were out of town she wouldn't even look at me. Then when we got to the restaurant she avoided me and her aunt.

I went over to her to see what was wrong. "Are you ok?" I asked worried I did something wrong.

She briefly looked at me then replied, "I'm fine." I knew she was lying. I could tell by the look in her eyes but I don't know why she wouldn't tell me the truth. I was going to ask her when Puck showed up. He kissed her and I saw her kiss him back, it hurt more than I wanted to admit. I turned and left before I started crying. I was Santana Fucking Lopez I don't cry over a girl kissing someone else.

Ali was nervous introducing us to her grandmother, and I thought her grandmother was a real bitch but I behaved to make her happy. I was thankful when Quinn and Mike arrived. I wanted to talk to her. I saw Ali flinch when her grandmother scolded her and I wanted to punch her. I settled with walking to Quinn and saying, "Can I talk to you real quick?"

She nodded and followed me away from everyone. "What's wrong S?" she asked me.

"Ali has been acting weird since before we left the house and I have a feeling I did something wrong and I don't know why I feel like this."

"San, you love her. I think part of you is jealous she is with Puck instead of you."

"I _love her?" _I thought_. "Is that possible? I barely know her but what Quinn is saying makes sense, I am jealous of Puck being with her, but what do I do?" _"How long have you known?" I asked.

"I had an idea when she told me about you helping with the slushie, but the park is what confirmed it."

"What do I do?"

"Give her time, maybe she likes you too and that's why she is keeping her distance. She is a nice girl; she would never hurt Puck which is probably why she is avoiding you. Try giving subtle hints and just being her friend, maybe she will come around."

"Thanks Q." She hugged me and we followed everyone else into the restaurant.

Alison POV

The host escorted us to our table in a private room. I sat in between Noah and mom and Santana sat across from me. She looked at me and I smiled, she smiled back and seemed to relax.

Our waiter came and took our drink orders, and the Ambassador took that opportunity to object to mom drinking alcohol. "Emily do you really think you should be drinking right now? Who will drive you home?"

"Mother," she started. We can all see she is trying not to lose her cool. "Jennifer is capable of driving and I have two teenage girls with me who are more than able to drive."

"Two teenage girls? I wasn't aware Agent Jareau has a daughter."

I interrupted before mom started yelling. "Actually grandmother the other girl is my friend Santana," I said pointing to the girl in front of me.

She looked over Santana and said, "Emily really, taking in charity cases now?"

That did it for me, I can handle her ragging on me but no one messes with my girlfriend, wait, friend Santana is my friend. Oh god I am so going to hell. "Grandmother, Santana's' parents are out of town and I offered to let her stay. Can you at least attempt to be polite to her?" With those words I got up and ran towards the bathroom, as I hurried away I could see Santana move to get up but Garcia stopped her, "Let me," she said.

Garcia came into the bathroom a few minutes after I did. I was fixing my makeup and cursing myself for crying. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi Garcia," I replied. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"This isn't your fault Ali, and I know Emily is pissed off." I chuckled; mom was always pissed off at the Ambassador.

"How is Santana?" I asked. I knew I couldn't hide my concern for the Latina. My romantic feelings towards her may be all crazy but she is still my friend.

"She is fine; I think she was excepting something to happen. Oh," she said gleefully. "I have a way to get our lovebirds together."

My face lit up at that. "What's your plan?"

"This upcoming Saturday we will be having a pool party at your house, you will invite the glee club and we do some karaoke and then you sing a song to JJ from Emily. We just need to find a song to express Emily's feelings for her."

"Brilliant," I informed her. "Leave the song to me, I have an idea."

She nodded and said, "Are you ready to go back out there?"

I did one final check of my hair and makeup and followed Garcia back to our table. It took me a moment to realize the Ambassador was gone. "What happened?" I asked mom when I sat down.

"I told her if she couldn't be nice then leave and she left."

Dinner went by without any more disturbances. After everyone finished mom called for everyone's attention and my face turned red again.

She stood up and said, "Ali we are all proud of you and congratulations on joining the Glee Club. I love you baby girl."

"To Ali," everyone said and drank.

"Congrats babe," Noah whispered to me and kissed me softly. I turned away from him to see Quinn smiling and Santana glaring at Noah.

I drove us all home since mom and JJ had both been drinking. Thankfully neither one of them was drunk so I didn't have to carry them to bed. Santana followed me up to my bedroom and I suddenly got nervous. We were both acting strange towards each other and now we were going to share a bed. We set our purses on the desk and stood there. Finally I broke the silence and said, "You can change in here, I'll go change in my mom's room." With that I grabbed some clothes and left my room. I realized I should have changed in the bathroom but I had to get away for a minute.

Mom's door was shut when I got to her room. I lightly tapped the door and heard, "Come in." I walked in to find her on her bed watching TV.

"Hey, Santana is in my room getting changed. Can I change in here?"

"Sure hun," she told me. I quickly stripped my dress off and pulled shorts and a tank on. I crawled into bed next to her resting my head on her chest.

"Mom, can we talk sometime, later this week?" I asked. I needed to get her input on the Santana situation.

"Sure, do you need to talk before or after Garcia's pool party?"

"It doesn't matter, anytime."

I was starting to fall asleep when she said, "I'm sure Santana is changed by now you should go to bed."

I moved off the bed and replied, "I think I'm going to sit on my balcony for a bit then sleep."

She kissed my cheek and reminded me I have school tomorrow. I went back to my room and knocked on my door, "Come in," Santana said. I opened the door and Santana was folding up her clothes.

I went through my room to the sliding door to the balcony. I pulled a chair near the edge and sat down with my legs on the railing. I sat there thinking about everything that happened when I heard the slider open. Santana came in a pulled a chair next to mine. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," I replied looking in at her for the first time since we got home.

"Ali I get this feeling that I did something to upset you and whatever it is I'm sorry but I can't stand you avoiding me and not knowing why." I was shocked she thought she did something wrong.

"Santana you haven't done anything wrong, it's me," I took a deep breath before continuing. "Lately I've been having weird feelings towards you and I don't understand them. I'm with Noah and I really care about him so nothing can happen with us." She got out of her chair and knelt down beside me.

"Is that really how you feel?" She asked me looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I gulped. She looked at me a few more seconds and bent towards me slowly. Before I knew it she pressed her lips onto mine. The kiss was nothing like I expected, it felt as if fireworks were going off in my head. Her soft lips opened slightly and I felt her tongue tracing my lips. I opened my mouth and greeted her tongue and let out a soft moan. After a few minutes I realized what was going on and pulled away. I jumped out of my chair and ran inside.

Santana followed me into my room and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I started crying, she regretted our kiss. She saw me crying and came to my side and wiped away my tears. "Santana," I started. "That can't happen again. I'm sorry." She nodded beside me.

"Ok," she agreed. We crawled into bed lying as far away from each other as we could. I gave up with trying to do what was best and rolled over resting my head on Santana's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and we fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry the chapter is so short. but next up is a slight time jump and figured it would be less confusing this way. By the way, JJ and Emily happening really soon. Thanks for the reviews!**

Emily POV

Morning came far too quickly for me. At 5am I pulled myself out of bed and checked on Ali and Santana. I peered into Ali's room and saw both of them fast asleep. Ali had her head on Santana's chest and Santana had her arms wrapped protectively around Ali's waist. Their legs were intertwined and it was hard to tell which legs belonged to which girl.

I heard a noise behind me and saw JJ standing in the doorway to her room. "Morning," she said.

"Morning Jennifer," I replied. I loved the idea of JJ being here every morning.

"How long have you been watching them?" she asked.

My face turned red and I felt guilty. "Not sure, what time is it?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"5:30," she informed me. She was still waiting for my answer.

"Thirty minutes," I told her. "They look so peaceful."

"They do," she agreed. "They are cute together. Why don't you get them up and I'll make breakfast."

"Jennifer you're a guest here you don't have to cook."

"Em, I am here so much I practically live here, besides I have to be a good house wife," she said winking. My mouth suddenly went dry. She turned around and left. I pushed the door to Ali's room open and went to the bed.

"Ali, Santana wake up," I called.

"Go away," Ali mumbled throwing a weak shove. Santana however held onto Alison even tighter. Oh yeah the Latina has a thing for my daughter, how cute.

I leaned over to Alison's ear, so Santana couldn't hear, and whispered, "Ali, did you know you're groping Santana?" That caught her attention; she jumped out of bed, waking Santana in the process, and ran downstairs.

"Wh-what happened?" Santana mumbled confused.

"Time to get up and get ready for school," I told her. "JJ is making breakfast."

Alison POV

Mom is such a jerk that was not a nice thing to say. I knew I was overreacting but after our kiss last night I was afraid to be alone with her or maybe I was more afraid of myself. I technically cheated on Noah and I was feeling incredibly guilty.

Santana and I sat through breakfast in awkward silence. JJ and mom looked back and forth between us trying to figure out what was going on. I could see mom trying to profile us both and I did my best to avoid eye contact. When JJ wasn't staring at me and Santana she was staring at mom and I knew mine and Garcia's plan was going to work.

Finally we couldn't put it off any longer. I handed Santana the car keys and we got into my car. She waited until we were out of the garage before she started talking. "Alison, talk to me please," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you want me to say Santana?" I asked.

"If you're mad at me just tell me. I would rather you be angry with me and talking to me then hate me and ignore me."

"I'm not mad at you Santana," I whispered. "I'm mad at myself. I cheated on Noah, with you and I am so confused right now I don't know what to do."

She grabbed my hand and I didn't pull away. "If you want to tell Puck then go ahead, I deserve whatever he does to me. If you would rather just forget what happened that's fine too. I will wait for you," she added quietly.

I squeezed her hand and said, "I won't tell him and I'm sorry for ignoring you but I can't forget what happened. Can we go back to being friends?"

"Of course," she replied happily.

Things got better between Santana and me, but when I walked into the choir room after school holding Noah's hand Santana looked sad. I shook it off as she was sad over something else and I walked over to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue can I make an announcement please?" I asked.

"Sure Alison." He yelled at everyone to be quiet and turned to me.

"Ok, so I'm having a pool party at my house on Saturday," I announced. "Everyone here is invited."

"What time?" Quinn asked.

"Anytime after 11am," I answered, mom and I were always up early.

After glee club I got a test from Garcia:

_Emily caught a case, she is sorry she couldn't tell you herself but they had to go right away. It's local and she will call you later. Love, Garcia_

"You ok?" Noah asked taking my hand.

"Yeah, mom caught another case but this time it's local. That's good, I think." I shuddered to think of the murders running around D.C.

"It will be ok babe," he said kissing me softly. "Can we go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure," I said.

Twenty minutes later we pulled into the parking lot. Noah hopped out of his truck and ran to open my door. Santana had my car so she could go home; Noah was going to drop me off at her house so I could pick it up.

We walked around, were we finished our first date, Noah was holding my hand. We sat on a bench and he turned to me. "Alison," he said. All I could think was someone told him about me and Santana and he was dumping me. "You are an amazing girl and I just wanted to say," he stopped for a moment. "I love you Alison," he finished.

I looked at him in shock then said, "I love you too Noah." He kissed me hard and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. When we pulled away I rested my forehead on his.

It started to get dark and Noah decided it would be best to take me to Santana's so I could go home. He pulled into the driveway and kissed me. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied and got out of the car. On the way to the front door I couldn't help comparing kissing Noah to kissing Santana. Thankfully I didn't have time to finish my comparison because Santana was standing with the door open.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"So where did you guys go?" she asked curiously.

"He took me to the park where we finished our first date and he," I stopped unsure if I wanted to tell her the rest.

"He?" she was confused.

"He told me he loved me," I confessed. The look on her face was heartbreaking. "And I told him I loved him."

"Here are your car keys," she said a little while later after trying to compose herself. She tossed me the keys and turned around and walked back into her house slamming the door in my face.

"Thanks," I whispered to the door. Crying I drove back home hoping mom would finish the case soon.

**Next up: mother/ daughter convo and pool party**


	15. Pool Party

**special thanks to iloveemilyprentiss, you completely made my day and inspired to get this chapter out quickly.**

Emily POV

Friday afternoon

I was sitting in Alison's favorite restaurant sipping wine while I waited for her. We finished our case and so Alison and I decided to have dinner tonight. I wondered what she needed to talk about. My guess it was something to do with Santana. There has been a lot of tension between the two since Santana spent the night.

I checked my phone and saw she still had five minutes before she was late. As if on cue she walked into the restaurant. I waved to her and stood up to hug her when she got to me. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey mom, how was the case?"

"Not too horrible but I'm glad it's over."

We ordered drink and I watched her as we waited for our waiter to come back. She was nervous although I wasn't sure why. We go out together all the time and are very close. It made me wonder what could possibly be going through her head that would make her afraid to talk to me.

Alison waited until the waiter took our orders before she asked, "Mom when did you first realize you were gay?"

I was drinking wine when she asked and ended up choking on it. I tried to compose myself before I answered her. "I knew before you were born but I fought the feelings. After I had you I slowly started to accept it and by college I was fine with it."

"Alison," I said grabbing her hand. "It's not about who you're attracted to, man or woman it doesn't matter. It is about who you fall in love with. Ali, whatever is going on with you and Santana and Noah, just be honest with yourself and with them."

She looked surprised but nodded. I knew how stubborn and caring she is, she would never tell her true feelings if it could hurt someone else.

Our food came and we ate in silence for a few minutes. She broke the silence by saying, "So JJ split up from Will."

My eyes got wide and I pretended not to care. "Bummer," I said not at all convincing.

"Mom, quit pretending like you're not jumping up and down on the inside," she said laughing and she was right.

"Your right," I confirmed laughing along. "What happened?"

"She took my advice, she doesn't love him and didn't want to lead him on anymore. Now is your chance to sweep her off her feet."

"Ali, she just broke up with her boyfriend, I am not going to make a move on her."

"So only I'm supposed to stay true to my feelings and be honest with the people it affects?"

"_Shit_," I thought. "_She got me there, I wonder if I can fix this argument_." "This is different Ali," I told her praying it worked.

"I don't think it is," she said, of course she would find a flaw to my argument. "Mom you love her and you will never know if she loves you if you don't tell her the truth."

"How did you get so wise?"

"I have an amazing mother," she said smiling and I had tears in my eyes.

"I've never asked you this but what are your feelings if Jennifer and I were to get together?"

"Well I want to be a bridesmaid," she laughed and I joined in. "But in all seriousness I couldn't think of a better person for you to be with. You deserve to be happy mom and I know JJ is the one that makes you happy. I already see her as a second mom so the two of you together just seems natural."

"Thanks honey," I said tears still in my eyes. She was the only one in the world that could make me cry in public.

After dinner we drove home and decided to spend more time together. We put on Rocky Horror Picture Show, one of our favorite movies and we ended up singing along and of course had to dance to Hot Patootie and do the Time Warp. We didn't go to sleep until after one in the morning even though tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Alison POV

"Ali," I heard mom yelling. "Get up. Noah is here," she said walking into my room. I groaned.

"What time is it?"

"After 10am."

"Woah," I jumped out of bed and rushed to gather my stuff.

"Calm down baby girl you got some time."

"Why is Noah so early?"

"He called about an hour ago wondering if I needed any help. I told him sure and he got ready and came over. Why don't you get in the shower and get ready. I'll have Noah clean the pool while I change and finish setting things up. The rest of the BAU will be here in about an hour."

"What are they doing?"

"JJ is going to stop at the store and get junk food for snacks. Hotch is picking up Rossi and Reid then coming over and Garcia is getting Morgan and their stopping to buy steaks."

"Excited to see JJ in a bikini," I asked winking.

Her jaw dropped and she hurried to pull it together. "Go get in the shower before I show Noah baby pictures."

I rushed through my shower and quickly put on my swim suit. I didn't bother covering up because I knew I would be in the water as soon as people got here. I ran downstairs with my hair still wet and saw JJ and mom setting food out on the table and counter. "Hey Aunt JJ," I called.

"Hey Ali," JJ said tossing a chip bag to Emily and coming to hug me.

"Where's Noah?" I asked looking around.

"Cleaning the pool still," they both said at the same time.

I walked out the back door while they finished up. I saw Noah sitting at the edge of the pool checking chemicals. "Hey babe," he said looking up.

"Hi Noah."

"You look amazing."

"Thanks," I said blushing. I was checking out his muscles and he noticed.

"Like what you see?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," I said laughing. He hopped up and put the supplies away and came over to kiss me. We didn't pull apart until we heard mom and JJ coughing loudly in the kitchen.

We walked back into the kitchen holding hands. Mom and JJ both yelling, "Aw." I grabbed a few chips from the bowl and threw one at mom and one at JJ.

"Hey now no food fights," mom said laughing.

I heard the doorbell and went to answer it. I opened the door to find Quinn. "Hey Quinn," I said hugging her.

"Hey Ali," she said slightly distracted.

"Everything ok Quinn? You seem a little distracted."

"Yeah, fine but Santana came. I managed to convince her not to hide."

"Oh," I said. Things between me and Santana had gotten tense. She was obviously upset about me and Noah but I didn't understand why. After she slammed the door in my face she started ignoring me and my texts and calls.

"Hi Ali," I heard Santana say softly.

"Hi San," I replied. I missed her so much and was sad we weren't close right now.

The party was a lot of fun we swam although the guys thought it would be fun to throw me in the pool at random moments. Everyone showed up except Mr. Schue which was probably best. After a while it started getting cold and we all moved into the living room.

"We should play a game," I suggested.

"Oh good idea. How about I never?" Garcia said and we all groaned.

"Well there's no talking her out of it," mom told the glee club, the rest of us knew better. We all sat down on the floor in a messed up circle. Poor Uncle Reid has no idea how to play so JJ explained it to him.

"What are we going to drink?" Noah asked. "I mean I doubt the FBI is going to let us have alcohol so we need something."

"Your right Noah, we won't you drink," Hotch told him. Noah looked bummed.

"I got an idea," I yelled jumping up and running to the kitchen. I came back with several bottle of Horchata. "We can use this."

They all agreed and we had shot glasses filled and ready to go. I was kind of nervous playing I never with a bunch of adults but odds are Garcia knew everything about me anyway and had told everyone else. I sat on Noah's lap so there was more room in our circle.

"Who is going to start?" Artie asked.

"Reid should," JJ said. "He's the I never virgin." Everyone laughed except Reid who frowned.

"Ok, I never had lower than an A in any of my classes," he said. Everyone groaned and drank except for me who rivaled Reid's intelligence. I could see some of the glee club turning to me.

"Seriously Alison?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," I said embarrassed.

"I never went skinny dipping," Rossi said grinning wickedly and mom, Garcia, JJ and I groaned.

Noah turned to me, "When did they happen?"

"Few years ago," I said embarrassed. "They were drunk and I was on a sugar high and Garcia dared us to all go skinny dipping and we did."

"Alright my turn," mom announced. She turned to me and said, "I never spent more than $3000 in one store during one shopping trips." I stuck my tongue out at her and took a drink along with Garcia and JJ.

It quickly came to Noah and he said, "I never had sex with a dude." Mom, Brittany, Garcia and JJ drank while the rest of us watched. Morgan had sighed in relief when I didn't drink.

After we refilled glasses I decided to follow Noah's lead, "I never had sex with a woman." Mom, JJ, Brittany, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Noah and Santana all drank. I was surprised Noah and Santana drank. I noticed Santana had looked at me before she took her shot. Mom and JJ eyed each other when they took their shots and Garcia was watching the both of them.

It finally got to Garcia and she came up with, "I never have been in love with someone but was too afraid to tell them." We looked around and both mom and JJ took a shot while Garcia silently jumped up and down. To my surprise Santana looked around and also took a shot.

"_Wonder who she is in love with_," I thought, though the idea of her being in love with someone made me jealous.

We kept going around the room and the BAU decided to get me good. "I never broke a bone while playing soccer with my aunt," Morgan said grinning at me.

"I really dislike you right now Derek Morgan," I said taking my shot as mom and Garcia laughed.

When it got back to Garcia instead of saying a I never she said, "This is ridiculous. Emily, JJ I love you both but how dense can you be. Look back to earlier tonight, you have both slept with women, you both are in love with someone but too afraid to say, JJ just broke up with Will. Will you two just admit you're in love with each other already?" The glee club looked shocked while the BAU was smiling. I was in shock at Garcia's blunt comments but decided to help.

"Garcia's right guys, I hear from both of you how much you love the other. Please just kiss and get it over with already?" Everyone watched as they looked at each other, mom leaned forward and closed the gap kissing JJ for the first time.

"Woohoo," Garcia yelled grabbing her camera and clicking several photos. We all started to get uncomfortable when they didn't pull apart after a few minutes so I grabbed a pillow and threw it at them.

"Get a room," I yelled laughing. After a few hours everyone went home, except for JJ who was staying the night.

I went back downstairs after showering and saw them on the couch. "Aw you guys look so cute," I said.

"Shut it Prentiss," JJ said pretending to be mad.

"Bring it Jareau," I countered. JJ and I continued our 'fight' for a while before we all went to bed. I was happy one relationship was solved. Now if only I could fix things with Santana.


	16. Chapter 16

**I borrowed a few quotes from Buffy and Glee so don't sue me.**

Alison POV

1 week later

"_Saturday night and I'm doing homework, oh what fun_," I thought. I normally loved homework but I am so distracted right now. After I never Santana went back to ignoring me, I drove to her house one day and her mother said she didn't want to see me. I ended up going home in tears and then crying on my mom. I vowed to get Santana to talk to me again this week but I had no idea how to do it.

I was staring at my math book when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I said figuring it was JJ, mom didn't usually knock. The door opened and I looked up to find Santana standing in my doorway.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I replied. I couldn't believe she was here. I jumped up and ran to hug her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her.

"Can we talk?" I nodded and moved everything off my bed so she could sit next to me.

"How did you get in?"I asked. It wasn't the most important question but I was curious.

"Your aunt let me in. That's not the point." She said. "Look I'm sorry, my mom yelled at me for ignoring you and causing you to leave my house crying."

"Why San? I don't understand, we were fine then I told you I told Noah I loved him and," I trailed off when I saw her flinch. "You're in love with him, that's why you drank at Garcia's I never and you looked at me because you felt guilty."

"Stop," she shouted startling me. "I don't love Puck," she said softly.

"Now I'm really lost."

"I've been ignoring you because it hurts to see the two of you together, not because I love Puck but because I love you." Now I was really shocked I didn't except that to happen. "Please say you love me back," she begged.

"I can't Santana. I'm sorry but I don't love you," I told her looking down. I could feel my heartbreaking but it was what was best.

"You're lying," she accused.

"No I'm not," I said defiantly.

"Then tell me you don't love me," she challenged. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me that our kiss meant nothing."

"I don't love you Santana. The kiss meant something but it wasn't love," I said.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite," she yelled at me. "What, it's ok for your mom and aunt to be gay but not for you?"

"Santana this has nothing to do with being gay. I don't love you," I yelled back at her. I wondered why mom and JJ weren't bursting through the door right now.

"God, you are so afraid of hurting his feelings you won't even admit the truth to yourself." She walked over to me and grabbed me and kissed me hard. I wanted to kiss her back but I couldn't, I couldn't hurt Noah like that.

I pushed her away. "Please leave Santana," I managed to choke out.

She picked up her purse and turned around and left without another word.

Emily POV

JJ went to go to go find a movie for us to watch so when she came back a few minutes later with nothing in her hands I was confused. "JJ I thought we were going to watch a movie?" I asked.

"We were but you will never guess who showed up here."

"Who?"

"Santana," she said.

We walked to the edge of my door so we could hear better. It seemed to be going ok until they both started yelling. "Em," JJ said.

"Yes?" I answered trying to ignore the yelling across the hall.

"We can't keep letting her do this to herself. You know she will never admit the truth as long as she is with Noah."

"Your right," I confessed. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my phone.

"Noah, it's Emily," I said into the phone. "You need to come over now." I proceeded to explain the situation and he agreed to talk to Ali. I could hear the pain in his voice and I knew he really did love her.

Alison POV

I was in tears after Santana left. I wanted to follow her out but I stopped myself. She hated me now and nothing I could do would change that. I heard some movement behind me and felt a set of strong arms wrap around me. "It's ok," Noah said trying to calm me down.

"No, it's not," I sobbed. "She hates me."

"She doesn't. She loves you and is afraid she will lose you. Alison I know what you told her, your mom called and told me. I've been selfish. I love you and figured as long as you were unsure I would spend as much time with you as I could."

"Noah," I said.

"Set mine and Santana's feelings aside right now, if you had to choose between us who would you pick? And answer honestly, don't worry about my reaction."

It took me only a few seconds to decide. "Santana."

"I thought so; I know you don't want to hurt me so I'm going to help you. I'm breaking up with you so you can follow your heart."

"Noah," I said unsure how to phrase my next words. "I do love you, but I'm just not…"

"In love with me," he finished. I nodded. "It's ok, I knew you weren't in love with me."

"How did you know?" Hell I didn't know until today.

"The glee club barbeque was my first hint, but going to dinner with your grandmother confirmed it. You were so quick to defend her and you actually fought with the Ambassador over her."

"How do I get her back? I'm sure she won't talk to me."

"I got an idea, you're going to do what you do best. Sing," he added when I looked confused.

I nodded and asked, "Can you help with a song?"

"Of course," he kissed my forehead and we got to work on my song.

I walked into the choir room Monday afternoon with a plan. I still felt awful for what I did to Santana but Noah managed to convince me to follow my heart and my heart is telling me I want to be with her. I sighed in relief, everyone was already there. "Mr. Schue?" I asked when I arrived.

"Yes Alison?"

"I have a song I would like to sing to Santana if that's ok." She wasn't paying attention to me but when she heard her name her head snapped up.

"Ok, let's hear it."

"San I'm so sorry. You were right and what I said, well I didn't mean any of it. You asked me if I loved you and I told you no, that was the biggest lie I've ever told. I understand if you can't forgive me for that but I prepared a song for you. If the guys could help me out." Noah, Finn and Artie got their instruments and started playing.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<br>What started out as friendship,  
>Has grown stronger.<br>I only wish I had the strength to let it show.**

**And even as I wander,**  
><strong>I'm keeping you in sight.<strong>  
><strong>You're a candle in the window,<strong>  
><strong>On a cold, dark winter's night.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.<strong>

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.**  
><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<strong>  
><strong>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,<strong>  
><strong>And throw away the oars.<strong>

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.**  
><strong>I've been running round in circles in my mind.<strong>  
><strong>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,<strong>  
><strong>Cause you take me to the places,<strong>  
><strong>That alone I'd never find.<strong>

**And even as I wander,**  
><strong>I'm keeping you in sight.<strong>  
><strong>You're a candle in the wind,<strong>  
><strong>On a cold, dark winter's night.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.<strong>

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.**  
><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<strong>  
><strong>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,<strong>  
><strong>And throw away the oars, forever.<strong>

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.**  
><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<strong>  
><strong>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,<strong>  
><strong>Come crushing through your door,<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<strong>

By the end of the song I was crying and so was Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany. "I love you Santana Lopez and I always have and I hope someday you can forgive me."

She was staring at me and I was afraid it didn't work. Then she jumped off the chair and ran to me. "I love you too Alison Prentiss," she said right before she kissed me. I dropped the microphone to wrap my arms around her neck. I had forgotten the microphone was on and it made a horrific sound. I laughed and pulled away.

"What a way to kill the mood," I said giggling. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me again.

I could hear Noah, Mike, Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany cheering and Finn chanting, "mailman, mailman."

We pulled apart again and turned to face the club. Rachel was glaring at us then decided to talk. "You do know Santana is using you? She doesn't love you, Santana doesn't do love. She has said so herself."

"Shut up Manhands," Santana growled before trying to lunge and at her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

"San please don't," I whispered in her ear. She relaxed and nodded.

"Good job Alison," Mr. Schue said after we took our seats. "That brings us to our lesson. I want each of you to find a song to sing to someone, anyone. It needs to be a song to convey your feelings to that particular person. It doesn't have to be someone here in glee club and you don't have to say who it is if you don't want to. Alison because you have already completed the assignment you can choose not to do another song or you can do another but cannot sing to Santana again."

I nodded and decided on singing a song to mom and JJ. We spent the rest of practice trying to come up with songs and I was at a loss. Santana went straight to the piano man and started talking to him. I was wondering if I should be scared. After practice Santana and I drove to my house to spend some time together.


	17. Chapter 17

Alison POV

Santana and I were lying on my bed, I was on top of her and she had her arms wrapped around me. She was spending the night here but mom was making her sleep in the guest room, much to our disappointment.

"Do you know what your singing?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. I turned to face her.

"Well?"

"I'm not telling you love," she said kissing the top of my head.

"But why San?" I whined.

"I want it to be a surprise. I want to see your reaction when I sing."

"Oh, so you're singing to me?"

"No, I am singing to my other girlfriend," she teased.

I stood up and pouted, she laughed and pulled me back on the bed. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Not in the last five minutes," I teased.

"Well I love you Alison."

"I love you too Santana," I said kissing her.

"Do you know what you're going to sing?"

I groaned. "Not a clue. If I could sing to you again then I would have too many ideas but right now I have nothing."

"Well I'm here to help, maybe we should get your mom to order pizza. We may be here for a while," she joked. "Do you at least know who you are singing to?"

"Mom and JJ," I replied promptly. "Or just mom if I can't find anything."

"Aw," she said. "How cute."

I gasped. "Did the badass Santana Lopez just say something was cute?"

"No way," she laughed and thought for a moment. "But don't tell anyone."

"Oh my god I got it," I yelled jumping out of my bed and running to my IPod.

I grabbed my IPod and headphones and hopped back on my bed. I hooked the headphones up and handed to Santana. She looked at me confused, "I don't want mom and JJ to hear it yet." She was quiet throughout the song and judging by her face I was sure she liked it.

When it finished she said, "This is perfect. They will love it." I got out of my bed for the third time and Santana didn't look happy.

"Where are you going mi amor?"

"To ask mom and JJ to come to glee club tomorrow so I can perform for them."

I straightened out my shirt and walked to mom's bedroom knocking on the door. "Come in," I heard her say. Praying they were both clothed I opened the door. I sighed in relief when I found they were simply watching a movie.

"Hey mom, JJ," I greeted.

"Hi Ali," JJ said smiling. "How's it going with Santana?" she winked.

I rolled my eyes at her. She knew, as well as everyone else in the BAU, Santana and I weren't doing anything. That was mostly my fault, San and I had come close a couple times but I was too nervous and then one time when I wanted to she stopped saying she wanted my first time to be special. "JJ, mom can you guys come to glee practice tomorrow?"

"I don't know Ali," mom said. I could tell she was upset by the thought of not being able to come to school. She loved being a part of my life, and if I asked her to do something so almost always did. "We may catch a case tomorrow."

JJ looked between the two of us and said, "We will be there Ali." Mom looked confused at JJ. "I pick the cases remember?" she reminded mom. "I can wait another day to pick one."

Excited I jumped on the bed and hugged the two of them. "Thanks Aunt JJ," I said. I jumped back out of the bed and ran into my room to practice my song for glee club.

Next afternoon

I got to glee club late and found everyone was already there including mom and JJ who were talking to Santana. Part of me was very concerned about what they were talking about. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue. Gym ran a little late," I explained.

"It's alright Alison, why don't our sit down and we can get started." I went and took my seat next to Santana.

"Hey love," she greeted.

Mr. Schue called for our attention however mom and JJ were off in their own world talking. We all turned to look at them and Mr. Schue said, "Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau if you don't mind." They apparently hadn't heard them so I gave Mr. Schue a look as if to say I got it. I took off my shoe and chucked it at them.

They both turned to me confused. "What was that for?" mom asked tossing my shoe back.

"You're being rude. Mr. Schue was trying to say something." Both their faces turned red and they went silent.

"Alright as I was saying would anyone like to go first?"

Shockingly Santana raised her hand. "Ok, Santana you're up." She got up and went to the piano to tell Brad her song choice. I was excited to finally hear it.

"So," she started. "My song is a dedication to Alison. I love you baby." I could hear mom and JJ saying aw in the background.

She took a deep breath and the music started:

For you, there'll be no more crying,

For you, the sun will be shining,

And I feel that when I'm with you,

It's alright, I know its right

To you, I'll give the world

to you, I'll never be cold

'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,

It's alright, I know its right.

And the songbirds are singing,

Like they know the score,

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,

But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,

Like they know the score,

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before, like never before.

When she finished I was in tears, she was crying too. I looked around to see all the girls, including Kurt were also crying. I got up and walked quickly over to Santana and wrapped my arms around her neck holding her close to me. "I love you so much Santana," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Alison."

"Awww," I could hear everyone saying.

Mr. Schue looked slighty uncomfortable as we went and sat down. I leaned against Santana and she held on to me. "Good job Santana. Who would like to go next?" Mr. Schue asked.

I saw no one else volunteering so I raised my hand. Mr. Schue nodded and I got up and grabbed a stool. "Quinn, Brittany, Santana?" They all got up and grabbed stools as well. I had asked them last night if they could sing backup for me and they all happily agreed.

"So this is a dedication for my mom and JJ and kind of for the BAU as a whole." The music started and we sang:

Those schoolgirl days,  
>of telling tales and biting nails are gone<br>But in my mind,  
>I know they will still live on and on,<p>

But how do you thank someone, who has taken you from crayons to perfume?  
>It isn't easy, but I'll try,<p>

If you wanted the sky I would write across the sky in letters,  
>That would soar a thousand feet high,<br>To Sir, with Love

The time has come,  
>For closing books and long last looks must end,<br>And as I leave,  
>I know that I am leaving my best friend,<br>A friend who taught me right from wrong,  
>And weak from strong,<br>That's a lot to learn,  
>What, what can I give you in return?<p>

If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start,  
>But I, would rather you let me give my heart,<br>To Sir, with Love...

When we finished mom and JJ were crying again. I walked over to them and hugged them both. "I love you guys," I told them. To lighten the mood I turned to Santana and said, "San quick get a picture. Agent Emily Prentiss is crying." Everyone laughed and we continued the songs.

After we finished practiced I asked mom if I could stay at Quinn's for the night and she agreed. That would give her and JJ some time alone and I preferred not to think about that too much.

**A/N: next chapter will be dedicated entirely to JJ and Emily with brief mentions of other characters. I could use some help with writing the.. Lemon I think is the proper term. so any volunteers let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**As promised JJ and Emily goodness.**

Emily POV

I had everything planned out in my head, I would take JJ to dinner and then we would go back to my house and make love for the first time. Alison was at Quinn's house so we didn't have to worry about being quiet. I don't know about JJ but I am very loud when it comes to sex, as Alison told me much to our embarrassment.

I called JJ's favorite restaurant, Breadsticks, and set reservations for 8pm. We were on the way to the BAU so JJ could get her car.

"Alison did such an amazing job on her song," JJ said.

"She did," I agreed. I never realized how beautiful her voice until she joined glee club.

We were sitting in the parking lot in silence for a few minutes. "I'll see you tonight Em," she said.

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 7:30." I leaned over to kiss her and watched her get out of my car and go to hers. I waited until she was inside her car before I pulled out.

I drove home as fast as I could without breaking traffic laws. I changed into my swimsuit and hopped into my Jacuzzi, I needed to relax before tonight. I was so nervous; JJ and I hadn't spent much time alone since we confessed our love for each other. I closed my eyes and let the hot water work out the tension in my muscles. I was starting to fall asleep when my cell phone rang. I quickly grabbed it and answered it not bothering to check caller ID.

"Agent Prentiss."

"_Hi Agent Prentiss, its Quinn."_

"Hi Quinn. How is everything?"

"_It's great. I thought I should warn you though, Ali is_," she stopped to yell at someone close to her. "_Santana Lopez do not do that in my house, it is your fault she is wasted._" I almost dropped my phone in the water.

"She has been drinking?"

"_Yes, I'm sorry. We decided to play I never with alcohol and well she has done a lot it seems and then after the game was over her and Santana had a contest and now they are both drunk._"

"Quinn its fine, make sure they don't go anywhere and have water and aspirin ready," I told her, after tons of practice I knew how to treat a hangover.

"Ok, Agent Prentiss thanks and sorry again. Bye."

"Bye Quinn." I hung up and set my phone aside with an urge to relax even more.

The Jacuzzi was getting to hot so I got out and decided on a cold shower so I could start getting ready for my date. I decided on a dress for tonight, not my normal attire but I wanted everything to be perfect for JJ. I could not figure out what shoes to wear so I went to Alison's abnormally large closet and found her stripper boots. I looked at myself in her full length mirror and realized I looked really slutty. "_Well_," I thought. "_That will make the events of tonight a hell of a lot easier_."

At 7:28 I was at JJ's front door with flowers. I lightly tapped on the door and heard some movement; about a minute later the front door opened. She looked unbelievably gorgeous. "Wow Jennifer, you look gorgeous," I told her. She smiled at me and took my hand. "Oh these are for you," I said handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful Emily thank you," she said giving me a quick kiss. "Would you like to come in while I find a vase?"

"Sure," I said walking in her front door. I noticed something was off with JJ. "Jennifer is everything ok?"

"Yes," she answered too quickly. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"JJ what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Em. I'm just nervous about tonight. It's our first time spending the night alone together and Will called earlier and upset me."

That made me mad. I hated Detective Crawfish. "What did he say?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"He wants me back and I told him I loved you and I wouldn't go back to him."

"I love you too JJ," I said kissing the back of her neck. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling us as close together as humanly possible. She pushed against the wall and pressed her thigh into my center. I moaned loudly as she kissed down my neck. I rested my hands on her hips and her hands made their way under my dress.

"Dress off now," she whispered to me. She pulled away from me so I could reach behind me and unzip my dress. I let it drop to the ground and JJ's eyes instantly turned darker. I closed the space between us capturing her lips once again. I reached behind her and unzipped her dress and checked out her mostly naked body.

"Bedroom?" I asked. She nodded and led me down the hallway to her bedroom. I gently tossed her on the bed and stood in between her legs. I locked eyes with her and unclasped my bra throwing it to the side. She lightly traced my breasts causing me to shiver. I pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her letting my love for her guide me.

2 hours later

Jennifer and I were lying on her bed, legs intertwined. We had spent the last two hours making love and it was unbelievable. I thought back to the last few hours and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" JJ asked.

"Looks like we missed our reservation," I said still laughing and she joined in.

"Emily?" she asked tracing circles on my bare stomach.

"Yes?"

"Tonight was the best night of my life, thank you for this."

"Anytime meu amor."

"I love when you speak Portuguese to me," she said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really."

"Es te amo Jennifer Jareau."

"I love you too Emily Prentiss." We fell asleep a few minutes later not to wake up until the next morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Short chapter sorry. It's more of a filler for the next chapter. Also I apoligize for my last chapter which was not my best.**

Alison POV

I swear I have the world's worse headache and I am unbelievably nauseous. I thought about last night trying to figure out what happened. I remembered Quinn and Santana and I played I never and afterward we, meaning Santana and I, had a bet on who could drink the most in a minute. I had no idea who won that bet or even what the stakes were.

I did a quick check and sighed in relief when I saw I had clothes on. I heard someone groan next to me and saw Santana still asleep; thankfully she still had clothes on too. I looked around but Quinn was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning," I heard someone say softly.

I turned to see Quinn standing in the doorway. "Morning."

"How's your head?"

"Hurts like a bitch and I feel sick."

"Here take this," she said handing me aspirin and water. "Your mom said you will need to drink a lot of water."

"You told her?" I asked weakly.

"Yes," she answered looking guilty. "She isn't mad," she added. I sighed in relief and glanced down at Santana who was still asleep. I silently ran my fingers through her hair.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"Well I managed to stop the two of you from having sex in my bed." I blushed at this and tried to stand.

"Woah," I said dizzily.

Quinn rushed to my side to hold me up. "Come on. I'll help you get in the shower then I can try to wake Santana."

We walked slowly to the bathroom and she started the shower while I undressed. "Thanks Quinn," I said. She nodded and hurried out to avoid looking at me.

Santana, Quinn and I walked into school a few hours later. San and I both had sunglasses on thanks to our hangovers and Quinn thought it was hilarious.

We decided on skipping glee practice because we couldn't handle the noise. When I got home mom thought it would be funny to play loud and obnoxious music until JJ threatened her. I mouthed a thank you and went upstairs to sleep off my hangover.

3 days later

Santana wanted to take me on a surprise date today and of course I agreed. We were driving to some unknown place and I was a little worried. She had packed a picnic basket for us. About an hour later we pulled up to a beautiful location. It looked like a meadow right next to the beach. We got out of my car and grabbed our stuff from the backseat. We set up a blanket and placed the basket of food and sat down. I leaned against Santana. "This is beautiful San," I said truthfully.

"Not as beautiful as you," she said kissing me softly.

"Why Ms. Lopez are you trying to seduce me?" I joked.

"Of course not," she said faking innocence.

"Santana can we talk?" I asked.

She tensed up and said, "That is never a good start to a conversation."

I turned to face her, she looked sad. "San no it's nothing bad. Well to me it's not but I'm not entirely sure how you will react."

San relaxed a bit. "Ok let's hear it."

"Do you remember events and discussion about us, having sexual relations?" She started laughing and I looked confused.

"I'm sorry love but the way you worded that was pretty funny. Yes I remember those events and discussion. I also remember we stopped because you were not ready yet."

I took a deep breath and said the four words that would change our relationship forever. "Santana I'm ready now."

Santana stared at me, shocked at first then the biggest smile formed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said with no hesitation.

She grabbed me pulling me on her lap. She kissed me with more passion than I had ever felt and ran her fingers threw my hair. I gripped her shirt and tried to pull it over her head but she stopped me. "Not yet," she mumbled against my lips.

I pulled away hurt. "No baby," she said forcing me to look at her. "I don't want to do it here. I still want your first time to be special. So will you give me a chance to surprise you and set everything up my way?"

I took in her words and agreed. "Yes I can wait a bit longer."

She sealed her promise with a kiss and we enjoyed the picnic together. We laughed and joked about glee club until it got late, then we drove home.


	20. Chapter 20

Emily POV

My night with JJ was the second best night of my life, first being when Alison was born. I woke up early and made JJ breakfast in bed but we didn't get to spend too much time enjoying it. Hotch called about a case. A local girl went missing and was found a few days later beaten and murdered.

We showered quickly, separately because we would get distracted otherwise.

Everyone, including Garcia, was already there. We took our seats as Hotch introduced the case info.

"Local PD called us in to help," he started. "A teenage girl, Samantha Wilson, was found murdered. The unsub kidnapped her and held her for two days and dumped her body in a dumpster."

"What makes this a FBI case?" Morgan asked.

"Another girl went missing, same age and same description. Emily you may want to brace yourself," he said looking at me and nodded towards Garcia.

Garcia clicked a few buttons and the pictures appeared. We all gasped when we saw them. Both girls were no older than seventeen and they looked a hell of a lot like Alison. We all sat in silence and I was trying hard not to cry. "Do we think Alison could be the main target?" Jennifer asked voicing what everyone was thinking.

"At this time it is impossible to tell. There is thousands of girls in the D.C. area that look like this anyone of them could be the main target," Hotch said.

"How are we going to play this?" Morgan asked.

"For now we treat it like a normal case. We say nothing to Alison unless we get some evidence that shows she is a target," he said looking at all of us.

"Emily," Hotch said directing his attention to me. "If you want to sit out on this case we will understand."

"Thanks Hotch but I want to work this," I said avoiding making eye contact. I grabbed my copy of the case file and scanned through it. "If the unsub sticks to his pattern than we have less than twenty four hours to find this girl."

"Rossi, Emily I want you two to talk to Jessica Appleton's family. JJ, you and I will talk to Samantha Wilson's family. Reid, Morgan head to the morgue and check the body for signature, cause of death everything you can think of. Garcia check emails, facebook, texting everything you can get on these girls." We all nodded and headed out praying we would find this girl.

Santana POV

3 days later

Setting everything up for tonight is so nerve racking. First I had to make sure Alison didn't find out. I asked Quinn and Brittany to take her shopping until I called. Then they were to drop her off at my house.

I was ecstatic my parents were out of town tonight. I had gone shopping; making sure Quinn, Brit and Ali weren't at the same stores, and bought candles and sexy lingerie for both of us. I went to the grocery store on the way home to get the ingredients for dinner.

I walked into my kitchen and took a deep breath. I stuck the homemade lasagna into the oven and made sure the timer was set and went to my room.

I cleaned my room as quickly as possible and set the candles around. Once I finished I quickly changed into the lingerie and threw a robe on. I sent a quick text to Quinn telling her to bring Alison over whenever. She replied quickly saying they were on their way.

Fifteen minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to find Alison standing there. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," I replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she answered and I started laughing, she was always hungry. I led her to the dining room where I had set up a romantic dinner setting, candles and a fancy white tablecloth with two wine glasses but no wine. I didn't want her to have any alcohol in her system for this.

"Wow Santana you really went all out tonight. What is the occasion?"

I decided to play it cool and pretend like nothing is going on. "No occasion, just felt like doing something nice for my girlfriend." I pulled a chair out for her. "Why don't you sit down and I will go get the food."

I rushed back into the kitchen and prepared our plates. Man I was nervous, this isn't the first time I've had sex but it was the first time I had made love to someone. It was almost as big a deal for me as it was for her.

We ate quickly and I escorted her upstairs to my room, "to listen to music," I had told her. I didn't want her to go in my room just yet.

"Can you wait her for a second?" I asked. She nodded and I slipped in my room and grabbed the bag from Victoria Secrets.

I walked back out shutting the door behind me. "Put this on for me please," I requested. "When you're done come on in." She looked confused but made her way to the bathroom. I rushed to light the candles and I took my robe off. Tossing it into my closet I took a deep breath and sat on my bed.

There was a light knock on the door and it opened. "Santana why am I wearing this?" she asked me walking in and shutting the door behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the candles and me.

"Oh my," she said. "What is all of this?"

"I told you I wanted it to be special for you. I got Quinn and Brit to take you out so I could prepare. Do you like it?"

She walked over to me and kissed me and I spent the night showing her how much I loved her.

Next Evening

Emily POV

JJ and I were making love when my phone rang. She was so close to being pushed over the edge and she gave me a pleading look. "Em please ignore it," she begged.

I was torn between not answering the phone and pleasing JJ and answering it and JJ cutting me off for who knows how long. "I'm sorry baby. It could be Alison." That made her less upset; she loved her niece more than anything. I withdrew my fingers from her and wiped them on the sheet and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"_Agent Prentiss, it's Santana_," I heard on the other side.

"Santana what can I help you with?"

"_Have you seen Alison? We were supposed to meet at Breadsticks an hour ago and she is still not here."_

"I haven't seen her Santana. Have you tried calling her?"

"_Yes, I've called her and Quinn and Puck have tried as well. Quinn was with her earlier to help her get ready and Puck drove by your house and her car isn't there and none of the lights are on. No one has seen or heard from her and I'm getting worried."_

Now I was starting to panic, I jumped out of JJ's bed rushing to find my clothes. I glanced at JJ and she looked confused and slightly hurt. "Santana check the parking lot for her car and wait for me there. I will be there as soon as I can. Try calling Noah, Mike, Quinn and Brittany; ask if they can help look for her. Maybe she broke down somewhere and has no signal."

I can hear Santana crying on the phone. Alison told me about her badass image and how she tried not to show emotions, a lot like me in some ways. "Santana," I said. "I know you're worried but we will find her."

We hung up and I turned to JJ fully dressed now. "Alison's missing." She jumped up and rushed to get her clothes on. Once we were both ready we ran to my car grabbing our guns and badges on the way. We took my car because it went faster and I broke every traffic law known to man on the way to the restaurant. I could hear JJ calling Hotch and the rest of the BAU; they were going to meet us there.

I slammed on the brakes when we arrived and was out of the car within seconds. I saw Santana next to a red car that looked just like Ali's.

"Emily," Santana said when I got to her. "This is her car but she's not here."

I checked my pockets and realized I didn't have the key to her car. "Santana back up please." She nodded and moved to stand next to JJ.

"Emily what are you…" JJ started to ask right before the car window shattered. They both looked shocked as I quickly unlocked the driver's door.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see an older woman walking towards me. "Excuse me," she said. "You cannot just break into someone's car."

I did not have time for this. "Ma'am I work for the FBI and this is my daughter's car."

"If it is your daughter's car then shouldn't you have a key?" she asked rudely.

Before I could respond Santana stalked toward her. "Listen lady, my girlfriend is missing and thanks to you and your annoying ass questions we are wasting time by not looking for her. Now back the fuck off before I kick your ass."

"Young lady it is very rude to speak to your elders like that, has your mother taught you nothing? As for your girlfriend well maybe she got tired and left you." I knew that was way over the line and in Santana's current metal state it wasn't going to end well. I saw Santana move to lunge at the woman and thanks to my fast reflexes I was able to wrap my arms around her waist and hold her back.

"Dejar ir a mí. Voy a matar a esa puta (Let go of me. I'm going to kill that bitch)," she yelled at me.

"Santana stop. This isn't helping Ali," I told her. Hearing me mention Ali caused her to relax in my arms and I let her go. Before I could yell at that woman JJ stepped forward.

"Look ma'am my niece is missing and we do not have time to deal with your bullshit. So you can either leave or I can arrest you for pissing me off." JJ was giving her famous Jareau glare and if that woman knew what was good for her she would walk away. The woman huffed a bit and turned and left.

I made my way back to Ali's car looking around for something, anything that could tell me where she was. I felt around the driver's seat and found her phone. I pulled it out and saw dozens of missed call and texts, mostly from Santana.

The BAU finally arrived with the local police, although this would be handled as a FBI case, if it was in fact a case. "Emily," Hotch said. "This is Detective Moore with DCPD. He is the lead detective. Detective Moore these are two of my agents Prentiss and Jareau and Santana Lopez, Alison's girlfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you all, I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances," he said shaking our hands. "Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau how did you respond so quickly? We just got the call from Agent Hotchner," he asked jumping straight to the questioning.

"Santana called me," I answered.

"Why would she call you? I don't know of very many people that know FBI agents phone numbers."

"Alison is my daughter," I said my voice shaking.

JJ came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder hoping to calm me down. "What about you Agent Jareau, how did you respond so quickly?"

She looked at me and said, "I was with Emily when she got the call. We were out getting coffee." I sighed in relief at her lie, I would rather everyone not know what we were actually doing.

His questions were routine and I had to remember I was answering as a mother and not a FBI Agent. CSU had finally arrived and we searched her car finding nothing. I moved to close the driver door when something caught my eye. I called someone over and pointed out a rag on the ground. A gloved woman walked up and carefully grabbed it.

"Smells like chloroform," the tech said and I started hyperventilating. "I'll have it sent to the lab and tested right away." She stuck the cloth in an evidence bag and handed it to someone telling them to rush the results.

We searched the surrounding areas and talked to the hostess at the restaurant but didn't find much else. "Agent Prentiss," I heard Detective Moore call.

"Yes," I replied, JJ and the rest of the BAU came to stand by me in support. Morgan had his hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"We got the results back on the rag. It is in fact chloroform and there are two different donors. The saliva is from a female and we got a hit in CODIS and it's a seven point match to you." I nodded unable to speak. "The second donor is a male and we also got a hit in CODIS on him."

"He has been arrested before?" Rossi asked.

"No, DNA came from the Louisiana Police Department. DNA belongs to a Detective William LaMontagne Jr."

**Just a warning it is going to get slightly graphic, or maybe really graphic. I will be putting most of the next however many chapters in Emily's POV so cut down on violence.**


	21. Chapter 21

Emily POV

"_Will_?" I thought. "_Will took my daughter, but why? Did he kill those other girls too_?" I looked at JJ and she was in tears. Everyone else was torn, all of them were sad of course but they were also angry. I didn't know what to do next but I knew if I found that bastard I would kill him slowly and painfully. Santana had collapsed on the ground and was holding onto Noah as if her life depended on it.

I knew I had to get the kids out of here before we could do anything. "Noah," I said quietly. He looked at me and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I knew this was hard for him too, he loved her. "Can you drive to my house? Take Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Mike with you." He nodded unable to speak. I pulled out my keys and wallet. I tossed him my house key and a few twenty dollar bills. "Fill free to order food if you want and make yourself at home and answer the phone if it rings, I will call you with updates."

Noah had to carry Santana to his truck while the others piled in. Once they were gone I was able to focus on the case. It was hard to think about this as another case but I didn't have a choice. If I didn't compartmentalize everything my emotions would eat me up and I wouldn't be able to save her. I blamed myself for what happened. I shouldn't have let her go out while this last case was going on. If I had just been home instead of with JJ then Will couldn't have taken her.

"Everyone needs to go to the conference room now," Hotch ordered. JJ drove while I looked out the window, I couldn't look at her. I blamed her as well for what happened; she dated the bastard that took my daughter. I know she felt guilty and I didn't want to make it worse so I figured it was best not to talk to her.

"Emily," she said when we were about halfway there.

"Don't JJ," I said. I didn't want to fight with her, we needed to remain focused.

I rushed into the building when we arrived, leaving JJ behind. The CSU techs words kept echoing in my head. "_Male DNA belongs to Detective Will LaMontagne Jr."_ Once inside I saw everyone was already in the conference room and Garcia had her laptop out, probably to search Ali's emails and other electronic trails.

When I walked into the room everyone went silent. "No need to stay quiet on my account," I muttered.

"Garcia is checking through Alison's accounts."

"Anything so far?"

"Nothing, her credit card hasn't been touched in days, facebook hasn't been touched, same with her MySpace. Wait here's something," Garcia said.

"What is it?" I asked wearily.

"An email sent to her about a half hour ago. There is a link on it." She clicked the link and gasped. I looked at the projector to see what she was gasping at and what I saw shocked me. It was Crawfish's face on what looked like a live webcam.

"_Well hello Agent Garcia_," he said with his stupid southern accent. "_I had a feeling you would find my video. I do hope Agent Prentiss is close by because this video is for her. It would be no fun if she didn't see the show. Now you're probably wondering why I have taken your daughter, Emily. Well Emily Prentiss look in the mirror it is entirely your fault. You took the person I love the most and now I will do the same thing to you. I have prepared this video so you can enjoy every minute of our time together. You know the first two girls I took were just practice but neither of them are a pretty as the lovely Alison. What I did to those girls is nothing compared to what I have planned for the young Prentiss._"

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god_," I kept thinking.

Garcia paused the video to give us time to recover. "He's right," I said. "This is all my fault."

"No Emily it's not," Morgan said. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Emily, Morgan is right. You didn't do anything wrong, you had no idea what he was planning," JJ said in an attempt to comfort me but it had the opposite effect.

"Your right Agent Jareau," she flinched at the use of her last name. "This is your fault," I yelled at her. "It is your ex-boyfriend who kidnapped my daughter and he took her because of you, because I'm with you. I was with you when this happened, if I had been home, or if I had just done something different or…" I couldn't finish.

"Emily enough," Hotch said sternly. "I know your upset, we all know that but turning on each other is not going to find her any quicker."

Garcia hit play again and Crawfish briefly disappeared from the screen and was replaced by Alison, tied up and gagged on a bed. He removed the gag from her and took the blindfold off.

"Hello pretty," I heard Will say to her.

"What the hell are you doing LaMontagne?" she asked.

"You can blame your mom and JJ for this."

"Well you can go to hell," she snapped and he slapped her.

"Don't push me bitch," he growled and my hands were balled up into fists.

"Alison," I whispered. "Now is not the time for your temper." I willed her to hear me.

He had her hands tied to the bed post. "What are you planning on doing with me Will? Going to trade me for JJ?"

"No. I'm not stupid, I know JJ will only come to me to save you and when she gets you she will leave again." Damn Will is smarter than I thought. "No my dear little Prentiss," he said. "I plan on killing you first and when you're dead I will offer Agent Prentiss the chance to reclaim your body."

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" Ali asked.

"Ali don't," I yelled. Everyone turned to face me.

"I want you to suffer first. All the emotional pain I suffered because of your mother well now you're going to feel it as physical pain. Oh I've got plans for you babe," he said before removing his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

"Garcia shut it off," Hotch said when he noticed my tears.

"No," I yelled. "Hotch please this is the only way I know she is alive," I begged him. The team was shocked; I never begged Hotch, or anyone for that matter, for anything.

He looked at me then looked at Garcia. "Alright we will leave the video up but nothing leaves this room got it?" he asked all of us, we nodded.

"Garcia can you work from in here?" he asked.

"Yes sir for now at least. I need at least one more laptop though." I watched as JJ left the room and came back handing Garcia her computer.

"Garcia search deeper into Alison's movements, anything and everything and try and trace that signal. Check LaMontagne's movements as well. Morgan, go to Emily's house and talk to her friends see if they noticed if Alison was acting strange. We need to know if LaMontagne has a partner. I will be calling the local PD to have them interview us separately. Reid see if you can get an area for us to search based on when she went missing and how long ago he sent the video. JJ, call his mother and other family see if they know where he is. Rossi and I will work on the murders to see if we get anything to help find Alison. Emily," he said turning his attention to me. "Stay here and help Garcia and try not to watch too much of that video."

I left the conference room to get coffee; I knew I wouldn't be sleeping until she came home. I heard footsteps behind. "Em," said JJ.

I faced her. "What do you want Agent Jareau?"

"I'm sorry Emily. I know this is my fault and if I could change places with her I would."

"I can't do this anymore JJ," I told her honestly. "I look at you and I see her, and I see him and god knows what he is doing to her or what he will do to her." I took her hand. "JJ if she dies I'm leaving the BAU for good," I said with conviction.

"What? You can't do that," she cried.

"I can't work here with the memories of her. How am I supposed to help other families when I can't save my own? I'm sorry JJ but I've made up my mind." I kissed her forehead and walked to the break room letting the tears flow freely.

Morgan POV

I got into one of our SUV's and drove straight to Emily's house. I don't know why Hotch sent me to interview the kids. Rossi would have been a better choice or even Hotch himself, all of us were too close to this case. Maybe he figured I could get them to open up to me.

I was furious at LaMontagne, how could he take Alison just because JJ didn't want him. If I found him I planned on making him suffer and poor Emily she is trying so hard to keep it together and not succeeding. I made a note to myself to talk to her.

I pulled into Emily's huge driveway and saw half dozen cars there. I recognized Puck's truck and figured the rest of the glee club showed up.

I knocked on the door even though I have a key. I didn't want to scare the kids by letting myself in, and an older man answered. He still looked fairly young, maybe Reid's age and he was clearly upset. That's what caught my attention.

"Hello I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan," I introduced myself. He saw and gun and badge and nodded, moving aside to let me in.

"I'm Will Schuster," he said offering his hand. I tensed up at the name Will.

"Mr. Schuster what brings you to Agent Prentiss's house?"

"Please call me Will," he said.

"I would rather not," I said sharply. "The man who took Alison, his name is also Will," I said in an attempt to be nicer.

"Right, sorry. Puck sent out a mass text about what happened and we all came over."

"You know Alison then?"

"Yes she is in my Spanish class and I am the glee club director."

"Do you have a list of the glee students? It would help me keep track of interviews."

"I don't but I can make one."

"Thanks that would be great. If you don't mind I will start by questioning you after I introduce myself to everyone."

"Sure." I followed him into the living room and saw the entire glee club there. Santana and Puck looked the worse; she was on Quinn's lap with Quinn trying to comfort her.

"Hello guys," I started. "I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan with the FBI. I need to talk to all of you separately about Alison." Santana started to cry even harder.

They all nodded and I led Mr. Schuster to the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

Morgan POV

"Have a seat," I said as nicely as I could. I wanted to get this over with as quick as possible so I could get back. "Has Alison been acting strange lately?"

"Not that I know of, I see her in class and at glee practice but other than that I don't have much contact with her. As far as I could tell she acted the same as usual," Mr. Schuster said.

"Have you noticed any men paying attention to her?"

"No, I'm sorry I am not very helpful but the kids will know more. Here is your list."

He handed me the paper with all the glee club kids' names on it. I quickly scanned and decided to start from the top and work my way down. First name on the list was Artie Abrams.

I went to the living room and called his name out; a guy in a wheelchair followed me into the kitchen. "Agent Morgan," he said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Is Alison really missing?"

"She is," I said sadly.

"But you guys know who took her right? Puck mentioned something about that."

"Yes we know who has her but we don't know where or if someone is helping him." I continued my questioning but he didn't know anything. I went through the list as quick as possible until it was down to Santana and Quinn.

I made my way to the living room one last time and called, "Santana and Quinn." They entered the kitchen; Santana was barely able to stand on her own. I poured both girls a cup of tea and ushered them to the kitchen table.

"Santana I know this is hard for you and I will try to make this as quick as possible but I still need you to answer some questions."

"Ok." she said quietly.

"When was the last time you girls saw Alison?"

They exchanged looks and Santana answered, "This morning. She stayed the night at my house and left around 10am." I didn't ask what they were doing because I had a feeling I knew.

"What about you Quinn?"

"I saw her this afternoon. She called me and said she needed help finding something to wear. I came over and helped her and we talked for a while and then I left."

"Have either of you noticed any changes in her behavior?"

Quinn shook her head no. Santana thought for a minute and said, "No not that I kn… wait a couple days ago she said she thought someone was watching her. I told her to tell Emily but she was convinced it was nothing."

I hurried up with my questioning and made my way back to the BAU.

Emily POV

After my third or fourth cup of coffee, I lost count, I heard someone call my name. "Agent Prentiss?" I turned and saw a fellow FBI agent. I couldn't remember his name and I didn't really care.

"That's me," I said, normally I would have made some joke about it but not anymore.

"There is a Sabrina Wilson here to see you." I left the break room and went to my desk where Mrs. Wilson waited.

"Mrs. Wilson," I said to announce my presence.

"Agent Prentiss, I hope you're not busy but I was wondering if there was any new info on Samantha's case. "

"We have a possible lead, but something has come up."

"I heard when I got here, your daughter was kidnapped?"

"Yes," I said trying not to cry. She hugged me and it was oddly comforting since I had been avoiding contact with everyone.

"Is it the same man who killed my Samantha?"

"We believe it is."

"Emily!" I heard Garcia yell.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wilson I need to go." I didn't wait for a reply before running to the conference room. I walked in dreading what I would see. What if she is dead? No a mother would know if her child was gone.

"Garcia, is she?" I asked when arrived.

"She's alive but he's doing a real number on her. Em if she lives, she may not survive emotionally. He's not just raping and beating her, he is torturing her physically and emotionally." She was crying and I went and held onto her not shedding any tears.

"Pen," I said. "She's strong, she will survive. She has to."

A few hours had passed and the team slowly returned. We were all sitting around the conference table trying to think of something when we heard Will's voice and my head immediately snapped up. "How are you feeling Alison? Did you have fun earlier?" he asked smirking.

"Fuck you Will," Alison told him.

"In due time my dear but first you're going to do something for me." He tossed a pen and a book and some papers at her. "I want you to write a goodbye letter to someone you love. It can be anyone, except Agent Prentiss."

"_Wait what the fuck?_" I thought.

"Why not her?" she asked oddly distant.

"Don't worry you will have a chance to say goodbye to her but she will be last. Every day you have a chance to say goodbye to the people you love. One letter a day and if I feel generous two letters. Agent Prentiss will be the last one you send. Best to get started now Alison because I will be back in one hour."

"What the hell is LaMontagne doing?" Morgan asked angrily.

We were all saying our ideas at the same time until one voice stood out. "He is trying to act like the good guy and giving her a chance to say her final goodbyes," JJ said.

"But why?" asked Rossi.

"Because he is a sick bastard," I said with venom in my voice. "He is fucking with us, or me. It's his way of saying haha everyone can hear her final words while she is alive but you won't get yours until it's too late if you even get one." I jumped out of my chair kicking it out of my way.

"Dammit," I yelled throwing the coffee cup at the wall.

An hour had come and gone with no news, Garcia wasn't able to trace the signal but she kept trying. Will came back and took her letter and left. Twenty minutes later he came back with an assortment of things. I couldn't tell what they were right away. He slowly unwrapped his stuff and I saw there were knives and needles and a clear liquid.

Alison kept quiet when he injected her with something, I had a feeling it was GHB to keep her from fighting him. He pulled out some Q-tips and dipped one into the liquid and rubbed it on her chest and she started screaming. "Hydrochloric acid," Reid said answering my unspoken question. He grabbed a knife and ran it over the same place he had rubbed the acid. After a few minutes I couldn't take anymore and I left the room, her screams echoing in my head.

"_Ali I'm so sorry_," I thought over and over again. I went to Hotch's office and shut the door, he had offered it to me if I needed some alone time. Once inside I fall to the ground tears streaming down my face.

It took fifteen minutes for me to pull myself together and go back to the room. Everyone looked concerned but no one said anything. It was silent for a few minutes until Hotch's phone rang. "Hello," he answered. "Yes we will be right there thank you." He turned to me, "It appears Will did send the letter out. It just arrived here."

Hotch and I went down to the front desk where the letter was. "Agent Hotchner," someone said.

"Yes that's me," he said stepping forward.

"I have a letter for a Santana Lopez. CSU has already processed the envelope and only turned up Alison's prints and DNA."

Hotch turned to me. "What do you want to do?"

"Call her," I replied.

**A/N: the next few chapters will have one BAU members POV, to explain what had done when they split up, along with Emily's so who would you like to see next?**


	23. Chapter 23

JJ POV

This had to be the hardest thing I have ever done, watching the woman I love walk away from me. She is in so much pain and it was because of me. I watched her walk to the break room and make coffee. I knew she wasn't going to sleep until Ali came home or we found her body. I shuddered at that thought. I would do everything in my power to bring her home alive.

I watched Emily for a few minutes, she was crying and it broke my heart, she rarely cried. Seeing her in so much pain was worse than her breaking up with me. Once I was able to pull myself together I went to my office to call Will's mother.

"_Hello_," I heard Will's mom answer.

"Hi Ms. LaMontagne, its Jennifer Jareau."

"_Jennifer it's lovely to hear from you again. I'm sorry it didn't work out with Will_."

"Thank you Nancy, that is actually why I'm calling. Have you see Will lately?"

"_No dear I haven't. Not since he moved back to New Orleans._" That surprised me since he was in D.C. right now.

"He moved back?"

"_Yes, he said since you two broke up there was no reason to stay in D.C. He even asked his boss for his job back_."

"Thank you for your time Nancy."

"_Bye JJ, keep in touch_."

I hung up knowing that would never happen and searched for the number to the New Orleans Police Department. After a few rings I got through.

"_Robinson_."

"Detective Robinson, this is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI. I'm calling about Detective William LaMontagne Jr."

"_Agent Jareau good to hear from you again. Will is spending a few days in D.C. before he returns to New Orleans, he said he had a few things to take care of. I haven't seen him_."

"Do you happen to have a number I can contact him with?"

"_No, he called from a payphone yesterday he said he cell phone was broken_."

"Thank you Detective Robinson, if you hear from him let me know."

"_I will good bye Agent Jareau_."

I hung up frustrated. I left my office to see Emily was still in the break room. Needing to talk to my best friend I went back to the conference room. The video was still rolling and I was trying not to watch it. Watching my girlfriend's daughter, ex-girlfriend's daughter, gets violated was not my idea of something to watch but Emily insisted on it playing. No one had the guts to tell her that playing that video was not helping.

"Can you mute that?" I asked Garcia when I walked in. I couldn't handle her screaming.

"Yeah, sorry," Garcia said hitting mute. There were tears in her eyes and I knew this was hard on her too.

"How is Princess holding up?" she asked me.

"She's not," I replied honestly. "She is blaming herself and me and now I think she is trying to OD on coffee. Pen she hates me."

"JJ she doesn't hate you she loves you. Blaming you for what happened is her way of dealing but when we find her Emily will come back to you."

"Pen she can't look at me. She said looking at me reminds her of Alison and the fact that we were together when Ali was taken. She also see's Will when she looks at me because I dated him."

"JJ nothing anyone says or does will make this better but all we can do right now is be there for her even if you have to keep your distance for a while."

"She told me she will quit if Alison dies," I said quietly.

Garcia looked shocked. "She did?"

"Yes she said she won't be able to handle coming back here with the memories and if she can't save her daughter how is she supposed help other people. Oh Garcia," I added. "Will called Detective Robinson from the New Orleans police department yesterday from a payphone. Is it possible to trace the call to a number?"

"It is possible you have the detective's number? I can check his call and get a trace going." I gave her his number and she got to work.

We watched the video silently for a few minutes until Garcia decided to get Emily, I figured I should give Em some space so I went to my office.

Time passed slowly and when the rest of the team came back I made my way back to the conference room. We were throwing ideas out on where he could have her when Will's voice came on. Emily's head snapped up so quick I thought it might hurt her and there was this look in her eye like she was about to kill someone.

He started taunting her and Alison had her typical smartass remark. I prayed she would stop before she made him angrier. Then Will told her she had to write letters to the people she loved, to anyone except Emily. I could see the hurt in her eyes and I instantly felt worse. Poor Emily has to wait until she is dead to hear from her.

Morgan asked why he was doing that but I knew. Will was hurt I left him and he was trying to make himself look like a good guy, possibly to impress me. I told everyone my idea and that made Emily even more upset. She started yelling and kicked her chair and then threw her coffee cup into the wall which caused me, Reid and Garcia to flinch.

The hour had passed and we were still nowhere when Will reappeared. He had packages with what I assumed was his torture instruments. He started to rub a clear liquid on her and she let out a bloodcurdling scream causing me to jump. Reid of course had to tell us what it was which did not help any. After Will started cutting her on top of the acid burns Emily left the room.

Twenty minutes later she came back. I wanted to say something but I knew nothing I said would make her feel better and everyone else felt the same way. Hotch's phone had rung and him and Emily left, apparently Will had stayed true to his word and delivered the letter. I felt bad for whoever this letter was for.

Emily POV

Hotch called Santana for me; I was in no condition to do it myself. It took about fifteen minutes for her to get here. She walked in with Noah and Quinn. "Hi Santana," I said my voice shaking.

"Emily," she said her voice cracking. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around the young girl. She held onto me tightly her tears staining my shirt. After a few minutes she regained some control over herself.

"Agent Hotchner called and said I needed to come in," she said. "I hope it's ok that I brought Quinn and Puck, I just couldn't come by myself."

"It's ok. It is probably better they are here." I led the three of them to my desk.

"Santana," I started. "Will had Alison write a letter to someone she loved, as a way to say goodbye." I was having trouble getting this out. "It was delivered a little while ago and it's addressed to you." Santana collapsed and Puck was able to catch her and set her in my desk chair.

I traded a look with Hotch and he handed her the letter. "We can give you some time alone if you want," I told her.

She looked at me then at her letter and then at the picture on my desk. She grabbed it and touched Alison's face in the photo. "No you should stay. I can read it out loud." She didn't know it but it meant a lot to me to be able to hear her words.

She opened the envelope as Hotch left, saying this was a private moment. Taking a deep breath she started.

"_Dearest Santana,"_ she read.

"_You have no idea how incredibly hard it is to write this. First off I love you. No matter what happens I love you and I will always love you. You showed me the meaning of true love and for that I will always be thankful._

_I know he has plans to kill me and for the most part I am relieved." _Quinn and I both gasped while Noah had his head in his hands.

"_The physical pain he puts me through is nothing compared to the pain I'm sure you are feeling, or maybe that is my own thinking. But I know if the situations were reversed I would be devastated._

_I don't have time to say everything I want to say so I will make it quick. Santana this was not your fault, just because I went home doesn't mean anything would have changed. Please don't blame yourself love I can't handle you hating yourself for no reason._

_Next look after my mom and JJ please. I know mom and she is blaming herself and I'm sure JJ is too. It isn't their fault and make sure they know it. Please don't let mom cut JJ out, she may not know it but she needs her, they need each other._

_I know I'm running out of time so one last thing I need to tell you. Don't mourn for me Santana. I want you to move on, I know it may not be today, tomorrow or next month but I want you to eventually move on, get married and have lots of babies. Someday you will make some woman very happy. If it helps I think you and Quinn would look cute together." _Santana and Quinn exchanged a look and both shook their heads, so much for Alison's attempt at humor.

"_Santana, I know you are very stubborn but please listen to what I say and know how much I love you, now and forever._

_Yours until the end of days,_

_Alison_

When the letter finished I couldn't stop it anymore, I was crying harder than I had ever cried. Noah came over to comfort me while Quinn comforted Santana. I saw her carefully fold the letter up and put it into her pocket.

Minutes had come and gone and our moment of mourning was over when someone opened the conference room and we heard screaming. Santana's head snapped up. "What was that?" she asked.

I could not think of a good lie and before I do anything she jumped up and ran up to the conference room. Quinn, Noah and I followed her trying to stop her but it was too late. She burst in and saw the video. "Oh my god," she said dropping to the floor.

"Morgan, Rossi help me get them out of here," I barked. Both guys jumped up and grabbed a girl.

"Where should we take them?" Rossi asked.

"Hotch's office," I said.

We let them inside, Rossi and Morgan set the girls on the couch and Noah sat in the chair. "What is he doing to her?" Santana finally said.

I shook my head. "Santana it's best if you don't know." I stayed with the three of them until both girls fell asleep.

"You guys will find her right? I mean that's your job," Noah asked.

"We are trying, we really are but we aren't having any luck, he is smarter than most kidnappers since he is a cop."

"Will you be ok here?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes I will watch out for them."

"Keep Santana out of the conference room please, no one should have to watch that." He nodded and I walked back inside.

"What the hell was that?" I started yelling. "Santana has been through enough and now she has to see that. You couldn't have muted the fucking video before opening the door."

No one said anything afraid to piss me off even more. I sat down and put my head on the table. Rossi came over and rubbed my back. "Emily I promise you we will find her," he said.

"Rossi please don't make promises you can't keep. I want to find her but we have nothing right now."

"After the first twenty-four hours we still have a fifty percent chance of finding her. Although after three or four day's odds are more like ten percent and after a week…" Reid started saying before I interrupted him.

"Reid shut the fuck up before you find out the odds of a woman in her thirties kicking the ass of an annoying genius." Everyone looked at me shocked; I was never this rude to Reid. I was usually the one that was the most tolerant of his statistics.

I saw his face fall and he instantly fell silent while Garcia squeezed his hand and JJ hugged him.

**Who's POV do you want next?**


	24. Chapter 24

Rossi POV

Hotch instructed us to go to the conference room. I rode back to the BAU with Hotch, we were both silent during the ride. I felt horrible for Emily; Alison was the most important thing to her. She had to come back; I knew it would kill Emily if she didn't. Hell it would kill all of us.

We were all angry and sad. Will messed with the wrong girl and when I found him he would learn what happens when messes with my family.

I thought back to when we all discovered Alison was missing. That look in Emily's eyes, she wasn't just sad or upset, she was devastated. No one understood their relationship like I did. No one knew Emily's past except for me. I don't even think Emily told JJ. They just knew Emily was young when Alison was born.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked quickly to the conference room. Everyone but Emily and JJ were already there. "Alright let's get started," Hotch said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Emily and JJ?" Reid asked.

"It would be best if we started without them. Emily is going to be in no state to work on this investigation," I told them.

Hotch turned to Garcia. "Look through Alison's files Garcia, see if Will has contacted her or anything."

Emily and JJ arrived not long after Garcia started her search. Everyone went silent, unsure what to say. I knew that wasn't a smart decision, she would think we were hiding things from her.

Things weren't going well until Garcia found something in Alison's email. She told us it was a link and she started crying when it started. My eyes turned to the projector to see Will's face. He was taunting Emily, my hands balled up and I was ready to punch him.

I said a silent thank you when Garcia paused the video. There is only so much torture of a loved one I could handle. Emily started blaming herself again and I was getting ready to comfort her when Morgan beat me to it.

JJ's attempted to comfort her backfired. Hotch and I both jumped when Emily started yelling at her. I stayed silent through Emily's ranting. I knew nothing I say would change anything. Hotch intervened before it got any worse.

Everyone jumped when Emily yelled at Alison through the projector. Will started to take his clothes off, I was getting ready to tell Hotch to shut it off, I didn't need to watch my niece being raped, when Hotch made Garcia shut it off. Emily yelled at him not to, everyone looked confused but I understood. No matter how much it hurt her to watch the video it would hurt her more not knowing if she was alive.

Hotch gave us our assignments, we needed to get to work as quickly as possible. Emily and JJ were the first ones to leave the others slowly following. I gathered the case files from the two murders and waited for Hotch.

"Aaron," I said when we got in the car, heading to the local police department. "Do you think we will find her?"

"Dave," he sighed. "Honestly, no. I think if Will doesn't want her to be found then we won't find her."

"It's going to kill Emily if Alison dies."

"I know, no matter what becomes of this case we are all going to be changed."

"Do you think Emily and JJ's relationship will survive?"

"Hard to say, they love each other but Emily's survival instinct is kicking in and she is cutting out everyone. Dave I know how close the two of you are, maybe you should talk to her."

We had to cut our conversation short once we arrived. We spent the next couple hours searching case files and talking to the detectives and we got a possible lead at a medical supply store but we had no address to work with.

We drove back to the BAU, and before we could go back to the rest of the team Chief Erin Strauss appeared. "Agent Rossi, Agent Hotchner my office," she commanded. Hotch and I exchanged looks and followed her.

She shut the door once we got in. "I've heard Agent Prentiss's daughter is the newest victim."

"Yes she is," Hotch said.

She nodded and said, "I'm pulling the BAU off the case."

"What?" I asked straightening up.

"All of you are too personally involved, Agent Prentiss the most."

"Erin with all due respect pulling us off the case is not in your best interest," I told her.

"Why not Dave?"

"We are all personally involved yes, but that means we will work harder to bring Alison home. Even if you pull us off the case you know as well as I do that Emily is not going to quit working on it. If you need some reassurance I can call Ambassador Prentiss, I'm sure she would love an explanation on why you are taking the best profiling team in the country off her granddaughter's case."

Strauss glared at me. She was not happy I was using the Ambassador against her. "Alright you can work it, but Agent Prentiss does not go out in the field. Do I make myself clear?" We both nodded and left.

We walked quickly back to the conference room, the video still playing. Will arrived and was taunting Ali again, this time telling her to write to her loved ones. That caused Emily to freak out, and though I would never say it, it hurt me too. I knew she would only get a chance to write to those closest to her, JJ, Garcia, Santana, maybe a few other glee kids and Emily. If she was going to die I wanted the chance to say goodbye but I wasn't going to get it.

I had to ask why Will was letting her write letters. I couldn't figure out his motive, until JJ announced it. Emily got pissed out breaking her coffee cup and kicking her chair.

My need to protect Alison and Emily became too much when Will started torturing her again. I was angry, not just angry, furious at this man for hurting a sweet, innocent girl.

The idea of the letters made me think. He's making her write one a day, maybe two and she is only close to about a half dozen people, that means she has around six days at the most to live. Well five days left now.

Hotch and Emily went to the front desk after Hotch got a call about a letter. None of us knew who it was for but we were sure we would find out soon enough. Time was passing slowly and Reid got up to leave, the screaming too much for him. When he opened the door however Alison let out a horrifying scream that echoed through the BAU.

Everything after that happened so quickly, one minute Reid was there with the door open the next minute Santana was on her knees watching the video. "Morgan, Rossi help me get them out of here," Emily yelled at us.

Morgan grabbed Santana while I grabbed the blonde girl and we carried them to Hotch's office. We set them down on the couch and quietly left the room.

When Morgan and I got back to the room I could see Reid was terrified and when Emily came back I knew why. She was yelling at all of us for letting Santana hear and see the video. We all stayed quiet as Emily put her head on the table, trying not to cry. I walked over to her and rubbed her back soothingly. I promised her we would find Alison but she saw through my promise.

Reid chose the wrong moment to start spurting out facts and after he got snapped at he instantly shut up, looking upset. Poor kid he was just trying to help but he didn't know how.

Emily POV

The room was quiet, after my outburst, until Hotch said, "you all should go home and get some sleep." He was talking to everyone but was looking at me.

"No," I said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm staying too," JJ said. I glanced at her and saw she had been crying, and I quickly looked away. Everyone else agreed to stay as well and we all went silent. Garcia was still trying to find Will but searches uncovered nothing, he had only used his card once before Ali was taken.

I heard voices on the screen and I turned my attention to the projector. Alison was still chained to the bed, no clothes and Will had just showed up with a fire poker. I tensed up, I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen.

"Hello again Alison," the bastard said.

"Let me go please Will," she begged. "I can get JJ to come back to you, just please let me go."JJ looked up and shook her head.

"Sorry dear one but I am having far too much fun, besides JJ will thank some day."

He ran the poker down her chest, from under her throat to down just past her stomach. She screamed until he stopped and she said the words that killed me on the inside. "Mommy help me," she cried.

Those three words broke me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby," I kept crying. Morgan came to me and pulled me into her arms letting me cry on him. No one looked at us, they were all scared. I have never broken down like this before. No matter what I kept my cool but I just couldn't do it anymore.

I calmed down a bit and left the room. I checked on the girls and they were still asleep on the couch and Noah was sleeping on the floor next to them.

I went to my desk and sat down, unsure what I was doing. I grabbed the picture Santana was holding earlier, Alison and I in Portugal last summer, and for the first time in sixteen years I prayed she would come home.

"Emily," I heard someone call softly in a vaguely familiar voice.

I turned to see the last person I ever expected to be here. "John," I breathed.


	25. Chapter 25

Garcia POV

Emily had left the room yet again and Reid was still upset Emily yelled at him. I noticed changes in our team. Emily couldn't compartmentalize as well anymore. JJ was quiet and not as confident. Morgan didn't try to flirt with me. Reid didn't give out crazy facts as much as he used to. Hotch was more determined and more passionate. Rossi was having trouble hiding his emotions and settled for comforting us. I lost all my desire to joke and flirt with Morgan. It was as if we all lost a part of ourselves.

I watched Emily walk to her desk and look at the photo that she had sitting there since she took it. JJ came and stood next to me watching Emily. I could see the pain in JJ's eyes. Everything seemed fine until a man showed up. He looked to be about the same age as Emily and he had naturally tan skin.

"Who the hell is that and why is he hugging my girlfriend?" JJ asked angrily.

"I thought Emily was your ex-girlfriend," Reid said confused.

"Now is not the time genius," I told him. Rossi came over and looked out the window.

"That's John Cooley," he told us. Suddenly it all clicked.

"The John Cooley?" I asked just to confirm.

"Yes."

"How did you know Garcia?" Rossi asked.

I looked down guilty. "I hacked into the hospital records and saw her birth certificate," I muttered.

"JJ it doesn't mean anything. He is her father they have a connection that will never be broken. "

More minutes passed by and we heard Will's voice again. "Morning Alison," he said. His fake attempt at kindness bugged me. He was holding more paper and pens. "Time for another letter, you know why don't we make it two letters today. You have two hours to write them both."

Emily POV

"John," I said again. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me. She told me Alison was kidnapped. When were you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't going to tell you."

"She is my daughter too Emily. I have a right to know," he said raising his voice slightly.

"You lost that right when you walked out on me. I was fifteen John and you walked away like I didn't matter," I shouted.

"I was sixteen Emily. You can't blame me for being scared," he shouted back at me. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't come here to fight. I want to make it up to you and Alison."

He closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me. "What happened Em?"

"It's my fault. She was supposed to meet her girlfriend for dinner and I was with JJ."

"It's not your fault. Do we know anything about the guy that took her?"

"Yes, JJ's ex Will LaMontagne took her for revenge against me because I was dating JJ," I told him. That was the wrong thing to tell him I realized. John saw JJ walking to her office and hurried off after her.

"Agent Jareau," he yelled and I followed.

JJ turned around to see us. She looked at me then turned to face John. Before I could register what was happening he slapped her. The force of the slap knocked JJ to the ground and I rushed to her side. "Jennifer," I said. "Are you ok?"

She didn't get a change to answer because John was yelling at her. "You bitch, your responsible for that that bastard did," he screeched.

"John stop it now," I yelled at him. What he said did reflect what I thought but I didn't want to say it like that and I certainly didn't want JJ hurt.

"Jen," I said again facing her.

"I'm fine Emily," she said sharply getting up and walking back to her office.

"You're defending her after everything she has done?" he asked when she was out of earshot.

"Yes. You are right I do blame her but I'm not going to hurt her because of it. I still love her John, but I don't know if I will ever be able to see her the same way again."

"I'm sorry Emily, I overreacted. It's just; I was planning on coming to D.C. before your mom called. I wasn't lying when I said I want to make it up to you guys. It kills me to know I might not get the chance."

"Thank you John," I said hugging him. I realized he was the only one I could count on right now, the only one that had no memories with Alison. He was also part of her; it was almost as if I had her back in a way.

We spent some time catching up on what happened the last sixteen years. "John," I said after some comfortable silence. "Go home, or go to a hotel. I will call you when we have something."

He leaned forward to kiss me but I pulled away. "John now is not the time, please just go."

"Alright Em but I'm not giving up. We have a daughter together, we should be a family."

I checked on Noah and the girls again and they were leaning on each other trying to comfort one another. "Emily," Garcia called. "Two letters have been delivered."

I rushed to the front desk to get them. "I'm Agent Prentiss, two letters were delivered here."

"Agent Prentiss yes, we were expecting you." She handed them to me and my heart skipped a beat at the writing on them. I checked them both and saw one was for Jennifer Jareau and the other was for Noah Puckerman. I went to Hotch's office first.

"Hi," I said quietly so I didn't scare them.

"Emily, any news?" Noah asked.

"Yes, this was left at the front desk, it's for you," I told him handing him the letter.

He turned even paler and opened it, his hands shaking.

"_Dear Noah_," he read.

"_Words cannot express how much you mean to me. You are one of my best friends and I will always love you. I have never told you how thankful I am to you, you sacrificed your own happiness for mine. Noah you are the best guy I have ever met, any girl will be lucky to have you. I am sorry I couldn't be the one to make you happy._

_I only ask of you two things. First look after Santana make sure she lives life to the fullest, help her find love again. Last watch after my mom and JJ, make sure they stay together. Mom needs everyone to help her through this; I cannot bare her being in pain because of me. Remind mom, JJ and Santana that this is not their fault and if I had a choice to do it over again I would to protect them._

_I love you Noah, you are the brother I never really wanted. Be safe and don't mourn._

_Love, Alison"_

I silently left the room to give him some privacy. I walked to JJ's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," she said.

"Hi," I said softly. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine Emily. He had a reason to be upset."

"How is your face?"

"I've had worse. For a guy he doesn't slap very hard," she joked.

"This is for you," I said handing her the envelope. She took it from me knowing what it was and I turned to leave.

"Em wait," she called. "Do you want to read it too?"

I nodded unable to say anything. We went to her couch and sat down.

"_Aunt JJ_," she began and I rested my head on her chest.

"_Wow this is harder than I imagined. How do you tell someone, who has been like your mother for so long, goodbye? I know I won't be able to say it right but I'll try._

_I love you Aunt JJ, your one of my closest friends, sometimes I feel as if you're the only one that understands me. I will always be grateful for everything you have done for me, taking care of me when I was sick, spending many hours and lots of money shopping because mom won't go._

_JJ this isn't your fault. I know you and I know you're blaming yourself. What Will did has nothing to do with you even if he says it's about you. I wish there was a way for this to end well but I know mom will kill him if she gets the chance; hell I'm sure the entire BAU wants to kill him. I've never been one to advocate violence but I can't stop any of you so I'm not going to try._

_JJ I know my mom better than anyone, I know she is blaming you. No matter what she says she does love you. She loves you so much. Before you two got together all she did was talk about you that is why Garcia and I came up with our plan, or as Garcia calls it, Operation JEmily (I did try for a better name but you know Garcia). _

_JJ, don't let mom compartmentalize everything and hide from everyone. She needs you and the team. Fight for her Aunt JJ, for me please fight for her regardless of what she says to you._

_I love you Aunt JJ. Please be happy._

_Love, Alison_

We cried ourselves to sleep holding onto each other and I knew I was on the way to forgiving JJ.

**A/N: who do you want to get a letter next?**


	26. Chapter 26

Alison POV

Pain. All I could feel was pain. I couldn't tell if I was dying but I hoped I was. I knew I needed to hold on until Mom found me. I knew she would, she had too. But it didn't stop my hope for death.

"Good Morning Alison," a voice said, the voice that has been haunting me for however long I've been here. I lost track of time. Every time he touched me I imagined it was Santana but it didn't work. Santana was never this rough or mean. Her touches were soft and gentle.

"What do you want now Will?" I asked my voice cracking. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Your still fighting so I would say no. I won't be finished until I completely break you."

"When my mom finds you she is going to kill you," I spat at him.

"Poor girl you still have no idea. Your mother isn't coming for you, none of the BAU is. Your mom is probably fucking my JJ right now."

I could feel the tears coming, "you're lying."

"I've told them where we are but they are still not here. Your mother is glad to finally be rid of you. It is a shame I would have loved to get my hands on that girlfriend of yours but even she doesn't want to save you."

"Stay away from her," I yelled at him.

"Calm down Alison, I just want my JJ back your girlfriend is safe, from me at least. I will be back in a few," he said before he went back upstairs.

When he left I got up trying to ignore the pain I felt everywhere. I searched the room looking for something, anything that could help. After a few minutes I found the thing that could save my life, Will's cell phone. It was off so I turned it on hoping it wouldn't make noise, thankfully it was on silent.

I quickly sent a text to the number I knew by heart. I wanted to call but was afraid he would hear me. I sent the short text and hid the phone. I prayed to every god I could think of that she would get my message and help me.

Emily POV

The events of the previous night came back to me before I opened my eyes. I felt around but JJ wasn't next to me. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. "Em," I heard a voice say. The voice I missed the most.

"Alison?" I asked.

"No Emily, its JJ." It's only JJ. Disappointment flooded through me.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 4pm," she replied. "Another letter came," she added.

"Who?"

"Quinn," she said.

I nodded. It was good news, sort of; at least it wasn't for me yet. "Anything else JJ?"

"Yes," she said. "John wants to talk to you."

I thought I sent him home; damn he is still as stubborn as he was when I met him. "Oh, you can let him in."

She looked at me and turned to leave. "Jennifer," I called. She turned back to me shocked. It was the first time I called her Jennifer since Ali was taken. "I still love you," I told her honestly. "No matter what I will always love you, I'm just…"

"Struggling," she finished. "I know." She moved to leave again. "Em," she said looking back at me. "I love you too." With those last words she left.

I got up and stretched while I waited for John. I knew I should be looking for Alison but we had no leads. Maybe talking to John would give me some ideas where she could be.

"Emily," John said quietly coming into JJ's office.

"Hi John," I said. "I thought I told you to go to the hotel and stay there."

"Well I have never been one to listen," he joked. His jokes were lifeless now. When we were young even when something bad happened he could be seen joking. But now he was just going through the motions.

He sat on the couch and I moved to sit next to him resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. It was as if we were fifteen all over again.

"Tell me about her Emily," he pleaded.

"She is a lot like you John. She stubborn, brilliant, gorgeous."

"Em you're describing yourself not me."

I ignored him and continued, "she looks like you, well she looks more like me but her skins darker like yours and hair is lighter. She is very passionate about what she does and very protective of her friends and family."

"Do you think she will like me?" he asked concerned.

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. "No, she really dislikes you for what you did to me, but give her time and she will come around. I am very persuasive."

"John why did you leave me all those years ago?" I couldn't help asking. It's the question I wanted an answer to for the last 17 years.

"I was terrified. I thought you would hate me for ruining your life. I was scared you wanted an abortion and I wouldn't be able to know my child. I was scared you wouldn't want me near her. I was scared I would be a bad parent. But most of all I was scared of your mother." For the first time in days I laughed.

"She was pretty scary when she found out."

"Emily I talked to some friends and got some info about your past work. I think if you want to save Alison you need to become her again."

I froze. He couldn't possibly know about her even if he asked around. It was confidential informative. He acted like he did know. "I can't John. Those few years were the darkest years of my life. I promised myself I would never go there again."

"Em do you love her?"

Now I was angry he is questioning my love for my daughter. The daughter he abandoned when I was pregnant. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I love her. She is everything to me."

"So you have to ask yourself, how far will you go to save her?" he asked.

He was right. I would do anything to save her and now I have to become the person I tried so hard not to be. Until Alison was found and Will was eliminated Emily Prentiss was hidden behind my compartments and Lauren Reynolds was reborn.

"Your right John, now go back to your hotel and wait until I call you," I instructed him.

"Fine, but call me when you get any information." He kissed my forehead and left.

JJ had a mirror in her office so I took a moment to check my appearance. I had dark circles under my eyes from not sleeping. Before I could do a complete inventory I heard someone call me. "Emily," Garcia yelled.

I rushed to the conference room to see what was going on. "What is it?" I asked my voice calm. The team was shocked that I was calm, but they had never met Lauren Reynolds and she was always focused on the case at hand.

"Will's phone was turned on," she replied.

"How? I thought it was broken."

"I thought so too but I have just been alerted to it."

"Garcia track it now," I demanded.

"Already on it," she said.

A couple seconds later I heard a beep, my phone. I had gotten a text message. I checked the number but didn't recognize it. I opened the text and saw one word: Basement.

"Garcia what's this?" I asked showing her the text. She checked the number and went back to her computer.

Suddenly she gasped. "That's Will's number," she said.

"Alison," I whispered. "She must have found his phone and texted me as way to help me find her. Garcia narrow down your search to houses with basements," I ordered.

"Em I can only do one thing at a time. If I keep doing this I can get a precise location."

I ignored her. "Reid can you do it?"

He nodded and jumped on the other computer. It only took a few minutes for him to narrow down the results. "Almost there," Garcia said. "Ah ha, got it."

She read off the address and I quickly wrote it down and moved to exit the room. "Emily where are you going?" Hotch asked.

"To get my daughter," I replied. I turned to leave again.

"Agent Prentiss I order you to stay here. You are not fit to go out into the field," Hotch said his voice full of authority.

"Lauren Reynolds does not follow orders given by the BAU," I declared and while they were all confused I left.

"Emily wait up," JJ said.

"What do you want Agent Jareau?"

"I want to help Em. Whether you want to admit it or not you need my help."

We rushed to the car and I took off, lights going but sirens off. I didn't want to alert Will to our presence. "Who is Lauren Reynolds?" JJ asked.

"Me," I answered.

"Huh?"

"Before I joined the BAU I worked somewhere else, I can't say where or what I did, but Lauren Reynolds was my alias. I was her by day and Emily Prentiss when I came home. As Lauren I used all the training I learned. I had no rules, no boundaries."

When we arrived at the house I jumped out of the car gun already out. JJ was behind me. I kicked down the door not bothering to knock. I made my way into the house and broke down the basement door and rushed downstairs.

Nothing, not even years of training prepared me for what I saw next. Alison was untied and Will was against the wall and had a knife to her throat. "Let her go LaMontagne," I growled.

"Well it took you long enough to find us Agent Prentiss," he said smirking. "JJ did you finally come to your senses?"

Both of us had our guns trained on him. "Let her go Will," she said.

"I don't think so. See she is the only thing keeping you from shooting me." I was ready to pull the trigger now. "But I wonder, will Agent Prentiss risk her daughter's life to get rid of me or will she risk her own to protect her? Time is running out Emily," he said lowering the knife but keeping his hand on her throat.

"One last warning LaMontagne, let her go or I will blow your fucking head off."

"Time's up," he said before raising the knife. There was nothing I could do but react. I fired a shot straight to his forehead and I heard another shot fired. JJ had shot him too.

Alison had fallen forward while Will fell backwards. I wasn't processing everything well, all my anger and pain had come back. I walked forward and stood over Will, barely aware that JJ had Alison in her arms, and I raised my gun once again and emptied my clip into his chest.

When I ran out of bullets I kept pulling the trigger. "Emily stop," Rossi said grabbing my gun. "He's dead, it's over. Alison needs you now."

I glanced at him tears falling, the compartments were gone, and Emily Prentiss was back.

I dropped to Alison and JJ's side. "She fell on the knife," JJ said. "We need to stop the bleeding Emily; she may not make it otherwise."

Morgan rushed forward handing me something, his shirt. I pressed it into her stomach. "Ali baby stay with me," I begged her. "Where's the ambulance?"

"They are on their way," Morgan said. "Should be here in five minutes, Garcia called them when she saw us on the camera."

"Ali baby look at me," I begged. She looked at me and touched my face.

"Mommy," she whispered.

"It's me mija, you're going to be ok, you have to stay awake though."

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Don't be sorry baby."

"Tell San… tell Santana I love her."

"Shh you can tell her yourself."

I could tell she was fighting to stay awake. I was vaguely aware of someone calling me as I held my daughter. "Emily you need to let her go so the paramedics can take care of her."

"Ma'am please back away," a voice said. I reluctantly obeyed.

They were talking to each other but I couldn't hear what they were saying. "Emily," JJ said touching my arm. "They are taking her to the hospital do you want to ride with her?"

I looked up. "Yes," I answered. I climbed into the ambulance held onto Alison's hand.

* * *

><p>An hour later I was sitting in the waiting room. The doctor had told me they needed to repair a lung. The others were at the crime scene finishing up and promised to come to the hospital when they finished. I'm sure I will be in big trouble when the department finds out what I did.<p>

I heard some people walking and looked up to see the team coming to me. "Hey," Morgan said coming to hug me. "How is she?"

"She is in surgery," I told them. "They needed to repair a lung and do some other things, I don't know what."

Hotch looked at the others and they all left. "Emily do you want coffee?" Rossi asked before leaving. I nodded and he walked away.

"Hotch I'm sorry. I should not have disobeyed a direct order," I felt bad for that even though I saved Alison.

"You did the right thing Emily," I tried to interrupt but he stopped me, "let me finish. If you didn't do what you did then he would have killed her."

"How do you know that?"

"Rossi found this on the bed," he said handing me an envelope. "I opened it and it's addressed to you."

I took it from him and stared at it. "I will give you some time alone," he said. "Morgan and Garcia are going to get Santana, Quinn and Puck from the BAU, they are with John right now."

He walked away and I still stared at the envelope. Could I read it? Yes. Do I want to? I don't know.

I couldn't take it anymore and I slowly opened it pulling out the letter.


	27. Chapter 27

Emily POV

I opened the letter to find tear stains all over it. She had been crying when she wrote this. I wonder if she knew he was going to kill her when she finished, I'm sure she must have.

"_Mom_," I read.

"_Saying goodbye is going to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I know whatever I try to say won't come out right but I have to try. I owe you that much._

_I guess the first thing to say is I'm sorry. I should have fought him harder or more or something. You always raised me to protect myself. You taught me to fire a gun and self-defense; you did everything you could to keep me safe yet it didn't work this time._

_I know you want an explanation of how he took me without a struggle. So here it goes, he threatened to kill Santana; I had to go with him to save her. I didn't know what he had planned until he brought me to this house. That's when I found out he wanted me for revenge against you. It's amazing all the people that hate you because of your work and the one that decides to get revenge against you does it because you 'stole' his woman._

_This isn't your fault mom. All my actions that lead up to this moment are just that, my actions. I did what I did to protect Santana and you and JJ. I love you so much and I can't stand to see you hurt. It is a foolish thought to think you won't get hurt. You come home from cases all the time with injuries I don't see how this case is going to be any different. _

_Will told me something, I don't know why I'm telling you since I will never know the answer but a part of me is curious and needs you to hear this. He said you didn't care, that you weren't trying to find me that you were happy I was gone and all you were doing while I was gone was sleeping with Aunt JJ. He told me you guys knew where I was but weren't doing anything. I can't believe it's true but at the same time I wonder if your life would be easier without me. Maybe I was here to bring you and JJ together and now that you are together I've fulfilled my purpose and I can move on._

_I don't have any right to ask you anything now but please don't tell Santana why I went with him. I know she feels guilty enough and I don't want to make it worse for her. I don't want her to hate herself or do something stupid. _

_I can hear Will opening the door so now it is time I say my final goodbye._

_Goodbye Mom. I love you._

_Alison"_

The letter was overwhelming and I was glad we had saved her; glad I have the chance to explain things to her. I was too focused on the paper in front of me so I didn't notice the person next to me.

"Agent Prentiss?" I looked up to see the doctor treating Alison.

"How is she?" I asked my voice cracking.

"She regained consciousness after her surgeries but she had a panic attack when she saw a male nurse and they sedated and restrained her."

"You restrained a rape victim?" I asked my anger rising. Doctors and nurses knew better than to restrain rape victims.

"I'm sorry Agent Prentiss I had no idea they did that until afterwards. I have punished the nurses that were involved and informed everyone that only females are allowed to go into that room."

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"As soon as we are done talking you can go in," she informed me. I knew what was coming next; she was going to tell me all about what he did to her.

"Can we wait for her father? He will want to know this too."

"Sure, I will be back in a few minutes."

I sat on the uncomfortable chair waiting for John to get here. I don't understand why I brought him up to the doctor. I really wanted JJ here but John does deserve to know what happened to his daughter.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," John said quietly.

"It's ok, I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Not now, maybe later. Where are the girls and Puck?" I questioned looking around for them. Hotch mentioned he was bringing them with him.

"Girls went to the bathroom and Puck went to get coffee for him and Santana. By the way who names their child Puck?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "It's a nickname. His name is Noah but only Alison calls him that."

"John have you dated since we were together?" Curiosity was taking over again.

He was shocked by my question. "I've dated a few woman but they haven't lasted long. Apparently you never forget your first love," he said looking at me.

I knew what he was getting at. "You weren't my first love John. You were the first person to pay attention to me. You and Matthew were my first real friends and I was caught up in the idea of romance. JJ is my first love," I told him. I didn't want to hurt him but I wanted him to stop perusing me.

"How could you still want her after all the pain she has caused?"

"Because I love her John, believe me I hated her because I was with her when Alison was taken but more than that I hated myself because no matter what I couldn't stop loving JJ."

"You may love her Emily, but can you ever forgive her?" Thankfully I didn't have to answer him because I heard someone call my name.

"Emily," Rossi called. I turned to find the team coming back with coffees and an assortment of foods. Rossi followed my gaze to the foods and said, "Garcia went a little overboard getting food. We weren't sure when the last time you ate was." I couldn't remember either, yet I still wasn't hungry.

Rossi handed me a cup. "Thanks Rossi," I said gratefully.

A few minutes later Puck and the girls arrived and Puck handed John a cup. Santana walked straight to me. "Any news?" she asked. It sounded like she had been crying again.

"Not much yet, doctor should be back at any moment to talk to us." I pulled the young Latina into a hug.

As if on cue Dr. Hanson was back. "Agent Prentiss," she greeted. "Can we talk privately?"

"Anything you need to say can be said in front of everyone here."

"I'm sorry Agent Prentiss but hospital policy says we can only share information with immediate family, same will go for visitation."

Everyone, especially Santana, looked pained to hear they couldn't see Ali anytime soon. I did the only thing I could think of. "Well everyone here is immediate family, John is Alison's father," I said pointing to him. I grabbed JJ's hand and continued, "This is my wife Jennifer Jareau, and the others are Ali's aunt and uncles." I pointed to the BAU members.

I looked over to the kids and had another idea, "This young man is Ali's half-brother and the girl next to him is her half-sister and the blonde is Ali's girlfriend."

Everyone thought I lost my mind but it was the only way I could think of so they could stay. "I know you are lying Agent Prentiss but I can see how desperate you are so I will let it pass but if anyone asks stick to your story."

"Thank you," I told her gratefully.

"Anyway we have finished cataloging all of her injuries. The knife wound punctured her lung but didn't do too much damage. We managed to repair the lung without any difficulties. Her right shoulder was also dislocated; it looked as if someone roughly grabbed her. We relocated it and it will take a few weeks for it to fully heal. Alison has cuts and bruises covering most of her body but they will heal in a few days. The acid burns will heal but I'm afraid there will be some permanent scarring, the same with the cuts on the burns. We also did a rape kit on her," she said suddenly going quiet.

Everyone got tense after that and I was fighting tears. "We found severe vaginal trauma definite signs of rape." She kept talking but I tuned it out. I knew he raped her, we all knew he did but it still killed me to hear it.

"Can we see her now?" I asked wiping away tears.

"Yes, but for now only two at a time and it may be best if there are no men in the room, if one of the guys are going to be in there make sure a woman is with them, just in case she wakes up."

"When will she wake up?" Morgan asked.

Dr. Hanson looked sad. "I'm afraid I don't know. It could be today or it could be a week from now."

"I thought you just sedated her," I said suddenly.

"She was only sedated but it appears she slipped into a coma, most likely her body's way to protect itself. We can hope when her injuries start healing she will wake up. I will leave you to figure out who goes in first." She turned and walked off.

I exchanged looks with the team, John and the kids until finally Hotch spoke, "Emily you should go first."

I nodded. "Santana do you want to come with me?" I addressed the Latina.

"Please," she said still crying.

I walked with Santana to Alison's hospital room. We walked in and I shut the door behind me. I turned to face my daughter and saw Santana was already in a chair at her bedside holding her hand. "I'm so sorry baby I should have been there to protect you," she said crying.

"Santana," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. I didn't realize before we never had a chance to talk after she was taken. "This isn't your fault honey; there is nothing you could have done to help her."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" she asked. "I'm Santana fucking Lopez I should have been able to do something."

I knew nothing I said would change how she felt. "Do you think she can hear us?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully. "I would like to think she can. Santana you should know, she is going to be different after this traumatic experience."

"Do you think she still loves me?"

"Oh honey, I know she does, but she may not be able to express it the same way. Give her time mija and let her set the pace for everything, she will be herself again." "_I hope_," I added mentally.

Santana looked up from Alison. "You called me daughter," she said half smiling.

"I did," I agreed. "You are like a daughter to me and I have a feeling you will be my daughter soon enough."

I grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of Alison. I gently brushed her hair out of her face.

Santana POV

We walked into Alison's room and when I saw her the tears returned. I was glad Emily killed that bastard; he deserved it after everything he put my love through.

She looked so fragile on bed. I immediately went to her bed and grabbed a chair so I could sit with her. Emily and I chatted briefly and I felt stupid for asking her if she thought Alison loved me still but I couldn't help asking.

I knew she would be changed after this but I prayed she wouldn't push me away from her. In all honesty I had no idea what to do to help her.

"Emily?" I asked when the silence got to be too much.

"Yes Santana," she said.

"Why did you introduce Quinn as her girlfriend?"

"It made sense at the time; no one would believe Quinn was her sister so I figured I would pass her as her girlfriend."

"We should let the others see her," I said reluctantly after more time had passed. Puck wanted to see her as much as I did.

"You're right," Emily agreed and I could tell she was reluctant to leave as well. Emily gently kissed her cheek and walked to the door.

I looked at my love and kissed her forehead. "Te amo Alison," I whispered and followed Emily out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok so short chapter but kind of important. some JJ/Emily moments among others.**

JJ POV

Emily and Santana came back after only thirty minutes; we all expected them to stay by Alison's side all night. "John why don't you go next with Garcia," Hotch suggested.

When they were out of earshot I sat next to Emily. "How does she look?" I asked.

"Tubes everywhere but she looks peaceful," she whispered. She put her head in my lap. "Jennifer," she said. "I'm sorry about everything I've said to you."

"It's ok Em," I told her. I knew she was hurting and while what she said did hurt me it was nothing compared to the pain I knew she was feeling. I would gladly take the pain if it helped Emily.

"It is not ok JJ. I shouldn't have hurt you especially since you were trying to help," she said stubbornly. It was nice to see she was starting to get back to normal. "I'm going to stay here after everyone visits her. I figure Santana will want to stay too."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked her hoping she agreed.

She looked up at me. "You don't have to; I know you don't like hospitals."

"I will stay, after I get a chance to see Ali I will go by yours and Santana's house and get clothes for you two and Ali for when she wakes up," I told her.

We stayed quiet. I was fairly certain Emily was falling asleep. The sound of footsteps caught our attention, John and Garcia were back.

"JJ," Hotch said turning to me. "You should go next." I nodded and Emily got off my lap.

"Puck," I said softly glancing at the teenage boy. He didn't look up but he got out of the chair to follow me. "How are you doing?" I asked as we walked to the room.

"Mad and sad," he replied. He finally looked at me. "Look I know Santana loves Alison, and she loves Santana but I can't help but feel that if she was still with me then this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't let it happen."

"Puck I know you still love Alison but you can't blame Santana, she already blames herself. Hell we are all blaming ourselves and if Alison finds out it will drive her absolutely crazy. Even if you and Alison were still together Will would have still found a way to take her," I explained. I could see the anger in his eyes slowly disappearing.

"She was, no is, the first and only girl I have ever been in love with. It kills me to know what she went through, what she will live with for the rest of her life and it kills me to know she may be afraid of me." He looked at me like he was begging me to understand.

"I understand Puck, but she won't be afraid of you forever, just give her some space and let her know you care and don't blame Santana."

We stopped talking when I opened the door. Emily was right, there were tubes everywhere but she did look peaceful. If I didn't know better I would say she was just sleeping, though in a way she was. Puck kept his distance from the bed just in case she woke up but I went to the chair beside her bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry Ali," I told her. I still felt guilty. In reality it was no one's fault but Will's but I still felt responsible.

"I… do you mind if I sing to her?" Puck asked quietly.

"Go ahead," I told him.

"Ali, I would like to believe you can hear me so I thought I would sing something for you, to let you know I care and I will be here for you," he said. Then he started singing I'll stand by you.

We didn't stay long, it was getting late and others still wanted to visit. Puck was reluctant to leave but knew he had to go.

When we got back to the waiting room we sat down again.

Emily POV

People came and went until it was getting late. Everyone had the chance to see her and they slowly left afterwards until only JJ, Santana and I remained.

"Emily," I heard JJ call. "I am going to go by your place now is there anything in particular you want picked up?"

"Sweats and some shirts would be nice," I told her.

"Santana what about you?" JJ asked the girl.

"Same," she muttered.

JJ nodded and left. "Santana will your parents be worried?" I didn't want the girl to get in trouble.

"They are out of town for a few weeks, they left yesterday," she informed me.

"You will stay with me then," I told her. "If you want to get some rest let me know, JJ or I can take you home."

"Thanks but I want to stay, can I go see her?"

"Sure." I followed her to the room and Santana went straight to Alison and started talking to her in Spanish. I recognized what she was saying as a Spanish song, the same song I used to sing to Ali when she was a baby, although it sounded better coming from Santana.

Santana eventually fell asleep in the chair next to her and I followed shortly after.

2 weeks later

Santana POV

Emily and I have been camped out in Alison's room for two weeks. Thanks to Ambassador Prentiss we didn't get kicked out after visiting hours, when I asked how that happened Emily mentioned her mother gave a very generous donation to the hospital. JJ came by several times a day to bring us both food and she insisted we ate saying Alison wouldn't like it if we got sick.

Every day I sang to Alison hoping she would wake up, praying she would wake up. I didn't think it helped but Emily thought it was a good idea and I wondered if it relaxed her.

Emily and I went back to her house earlier that morning to shower and change and were back in Ali's hospital room before 9am. I sat on one side while Emily sat on the other. "I'm running out of song ideas love. I don't know what to sing now," I told my unresponsive lover.

"Songbird," someone croaked. I recognized the voice, the voice I have waited for weeks to hear again.

Alison had woken up.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Alright I apoligize in advance for the constant POV switch.**

Alison POV

"Water," I managed to get out. Santana looked at me confused for a second then grabbed a cup of water. My throat felt better after the water but that was the only change. My entire body hurt. I saw someone move to my left and I flinched and tried moving closer to my Santana.

"Help," I whispered to Santana. She didn't understand at first but when she did she tried to calm me.

"Relax Ali, it is just your mom, she won't hurt you," Santana assured me.

I stole a look at the person and saw a familiar brunette woman. "Mommy?" I asked quietly.

The woman nodded. I slowly moved back to my spot in the middle of the bed, feeling a sharp pain below my right breast as I moved. "Ouch," I hissed in pain.

"What hurts?" they asked me at the same time. I noticed I was wearing a hospital gown that was way too big for me. I rearranged it so I could show what hurt. I traced the mark, I had stitches, and funny I don't remember getting them. Although I don't remember much right now, other than being at Santana's house then going home and then it's blank.

"Santana how long have I been asleep?"

She frowned.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ali, you haven't been sleeping, you were in a coma," my mother said.

"A coma?" I whispered. "How long?"

"Two weeks," Santana said. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

Santana touched me and I jumped causing more pain. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's my fault," she said. I could hear the double meaning to her words. She was blaming herself for what happened to me, and I don't even remember what did happen.

I turned my attention to my mother. "What happened?"

She didn't answer instead asking me a question. "What do you remember?"

"I spent the night at Santana's," I started to say, then blushed remembering what happened. "Then I went home that morning and Quinn came over to help me pick out an outfit and I remember driving to the restaurant and then something about Will LaMontagne."

Both Santana and my mom looked angry when I mentioned him. "Ali, he kidnapped you and had you for four days before we found you," mom said.

I thought hard trying to remember and I got flashes of him torturing me. I started shaking violently. "No, no, no, no," I kept repeating. I was vaguely aware of the two women calling my name.

"I'll get a doctor," Santana said before she left the room.

"Breath honey," mom told me. I did as she said and I slowly stop shaking. "Good girl, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it wasn't you, I just didn't remember what happened and when you said that all the memories came rushing back."

"What do you remember now?"

"He grabbed me in the parking lot, I tried to run but he said if I did he would shoot Santana so I went with him. He said all these things to me and he…"

"It's ok I already know you don't have to repeat it."

"Don't touch me," I screamed when she put her hand on me.

She jumped back in shock. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I kept repeating.

"Ali," I heard my Santana call. I stopped repeating the same words and tried to slide over closer to her. "Doctor will be here in a minute."

"San can you lay down with me?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure mi amore." She climbed onto the bed next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

Emily POV

I looked at my daughter not believing what I was seeing. My beautiful baby girl is afraid of me, which hurt more than anything. I have never seen her so broken before. The only comfort I had was Alison at least trusted Santana. "She's asleep," Santana told me.

Before I could answer Dr. Hanson walked in. "Santana informed me Alison has woken up." Santana had spent almost as much time at the hospital as I had so the doctor knew her well.

"Yes, she fell asleep."

"Are you alright Agent Prentiss?" the doctor asked.

"She is afraid of me," I mumbled.

"Yes Santana mentioned that. She won't be afraid of you forever Emily, what she went through was horrifying and she is lucky she has one person she can trust. Looks like Santana has fallen asleep too, when was the last time either of you slept?"

"About three weeks for me and close to that for her," I answered.

"Well they will probably be out for a while if you want to get some food or coffee."

With one last glance at the girls I made my way out of the room and headed to the cafeteria. "Hey Em."

I turned to find JJ standing at the counter. "Hi JJ," I replied and she came and hugged me. Over the last two weeks we had been working on repairing our relationship and while we weren't back together yet we were friends again.

"Everything alright?" she asked concerned something had happened.

"Fine, Alison woke up," I told her.

"That's great Emily; wait why aren't you in there right now?" She was confused.

"Alison and Santana are sleeping at the moment, but she is afraid of me JJ. I touched her and she started screaming."

"Emily that isn't your fault, she just needs time to readjust."

"Thanks for everything Jennifer. I don't know how I could have gotten through this without you," I said. I looked at her for a moment before gently pressing my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

"I love you Emily," she said after we broke apart.

"I love you too Jennifer," I said before taking her hand and heading back to Alison's room, food and drinks were forgotten.

3 days later

"Santana its Emily," I said when the Latina answered the phone. It had been two days since Alison came home and three days since she woke up. As soon as she was home she locked herself in her room, I haven't been able to get her to eat or talk to me. I was hoping Santana could help.

"_Hi Emily, is something wrong_?"

"Can you come over? Alison isn't eating or talking to anything and I think you are the only one who can get through to her." I hated having to put the girl through this but I knew she would help.

"_I'm on my way_," she replied before hanging up. Maybe I shouldn't have worded it like that; I don't want her in trouble for speeding or breaking other traffic laws.

It took only fifteen minutes for her to arrive and she didn't bother knocking, she opened the door and rushed upstairs to Alison's room.

Alison POV

Someone knocked on my door causing me to jump. "Mi amore open the door," Santana said.

I got up, wincing in pain and opened my door. I pulled my girlfriend in and shut the door behind her. She sat me down on the bed and pulled me into her arms. "Talk to me love. Your mom is worried about you."

"I'm scared San," I confessed.

"I know honey, but your mom wants to help and you're hurting her by avoiding her. Can you at least try talking to her while I'm here?"

"I'll try," I whispered. "But not right now."

"Have you been cleaning your wound?" Santana questioned.

I looked down in shame. "No."

"Alright why don't you take your shirt off and I will get the supplies and clean it for you."

I started crying. "Ali what's wrong?"

"I can't," I told her.

"Honey I am not going to hurt you but we need to keep the area clean or you could get an infection." She thought I was afraid of her.

"That's not the reason," I said ashamed.

"Ali," she said touching my face.

Silently I grabbed my shirt and tried to pull it off but there was too much pain. "Let me help you." She looked into my eyes and lifted my shirt off. "Ay dios mios, Ali did you do this?"

"Yes," I mumbled. She gently traced the cuts on both of my arms.

"Are there more?"

"There is one more," I told her and I pulled my shorts up to revel another cut on my thigh.

"Ali, why did you do this?" Santana asked on the verge of tears.

"I wanted to get over the pain and guilt so I thought it would help but it made it worse so I stopped," I explained.

"Don't do it again," Santana begged.

"I won't I promise."

"Wait here I will be right back," Santana told me.

"Don't leave me," I begged.

"Relax mi amore I need to get a few things. I won't be far, just yell if you need me." She kissed my forehead before leaving.

Emily POV

"Emily," I heard Santana call.

"How is she San?"

"Not good, do you have butterfly stitches and some rubbing alcohol?"

"Yes but why do you need it?" The look on her face made me regret asking.

"She cut herself a few times; I want to get the cuts cleaned up. I'm going to see if I can get her to eat as well, what are her favorite foods?"

"She," I couldn't finish. I felt responsible for not doing anything to help her. "I'll make some food for her and I'll knock on the door when it's done. Wait here and I'll get the supplies."

I went into my bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Alison had put it in my bathroom since she usually treated me after I was injured on cases; I refused to go to the hospital, so thanks to Reid and google she learned to treat minor injuries.

Silently I handed her the first aid kit and she turned and left. I made my way into the kitchen to make some food for Alison. I stared at the kitchen not sure what to make so I decided on the next best thing, I called JJ and asked her to bring Chinese food.

Alison POV

Santana treated my cuts carefully, trying not to cause more pain. "San?"

"Yes love."

"Wasn't Regionals last week or the week before? How did it go?" I had been curious about Regionals all day.

She looked at me before she spoke. "We didn't go."

"What? You had too; glee club would be cancelled if you didn't win."

She wouldn't look at me when she explained. "Well we were already down one person, and Puck and I refused to compete because we didn't want to leave you. Quinn, Mike and Brittany didn't want to go without you and they bailed since we did. With half the club gone they couldn't compete, Berry was furious, she wanted to compete alone."

"So glee club is over?" I was sad, I loved glee club even if I couldn't be in the same room as them.

"No, Quinn talked to Coach Sylvester and had her talk Principal Figgins into giving us another year." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault honey. You did nothing wrong," Santana assured me. "There all done, we need to keep them clean but other than that it should be fine."

"How did you get so good at this?"

"Cheerleading, we get hurt and I learned to take care of myself, otherwise I would be at the hospital all the time."

"I love you San," I told her. It was the first time I told her that since the incident.

"I love you too Ali."

**Next couple chapter will have some big time jumps so I hope it doesn't get too confusing.**


	30. Chapter 30

6 weeks later

Alison POV

I was finally going back to glee club. I had been back in school for two weeks but I had avoided everyone as much as I could. The only people I would, or could talk to, were Santana, Quinn and Brittany. My relationship with my mom got ten times better as well, I could be in same room with her and she could touch me with me panicking, although the first few days were tense.

"You don't have to go back to glee club," Santana told me for the twelfth time today. School was over for the day and we were walking to the choir room. I love that girl but she was starting to drive me crazy.

"I know San but I can't be afraid of everyone forever. I need to move on from this." I was mostly trying to convince myself.

"Alright will you at least wait outside with Quinn and Brittany until I get a chance to talk to everyone?"

"Why?" I asked suspicious.

"I need to make sure they don't upset you," Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Damn overprotective girlfriend.

"San you don't have to." It was no point in telling her that but I had to try.

"But I'm still going to do it. Hey Q, Britt," Santana greeted.

"Hey Quinn and Brittany."

"Hey guys," they said at the same time.

"Q, can you stay here with Ali? I will be right back." Quinn nodded and Santana rushed inside. I moved over to the door so I could listen.

"Listen up people, Alison is coming back to glee so I need all of you to back the hell off unless she goes to you first," I heard Santana telling everyone.

"Why is she bothering coming back? We already lost Regionals," Rachel yelled. That hurt, I felt horrible for missing Regionals. Brittany grabbed my hand.

"Back off Berry, it isn't her fault we didn't go to Regionals," Noah said defending me. I missed him.

"Don't listen to her," Brittany said. "Quinn, Mike, Puck and I are all happy you are back."

"Thanks Britt," I said hugging the blonde. It was nice being around Brittany; she had a way of making you feel better.

"You can come in now," Santana said taking my hand.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked in. "Hi Ali," Noah said softly. He was the only one standing up, hesitant because he wanted to get closer but didn't want to scare me.

I looked him in the eye and flinched slightly, hoping it wasn't noticeable. I stared at him a few more minutes and then very slowly I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hi Noah, I missed you," I told him.

Slowly and carefully he wrapped his arms around me, waiting for my reaction. I tensed slightly before relaxing in his embrace. He was the first guy I had touched since I was taken by Will. "I miss you too Ali," he said holding onto me.

Noah led me to a seat and sat on my left side while Santana sat on my right side, Quinn and Brittany sat around us. Mr. Schue was talking when I suddenly felt sick. I shoved Noah and Santana off me and rushed out of the room to the bathroom.

I made it just in time to get violently sick into the toilet. I was vaguely aware of two sets of footsteps behind me. "Ali," Santana said rushing to my side. She gently rubbed my back and the nausea faded away.

"I'm fine Santana," I said. "Probably just the flu or something." If I had been feeling better I would have noticed the looks exchanged by Santana and Quinn.

Santana POV

Quinn and I immediately followed Alison out. As we raced down the hallway I started doing some calculations. I rushed to my girlfriends' side, rubbing her back, hoping to soothe the nausea. "Quinn," I said quietly hoping Alison didn't hear. "I need you to go to the store for me."

Quinn was confused. "Why?"

"Pregnancy test," I whispered.

"Oh shit, you don't think…" she didn't finish. "I'll go. Do you want to meet at my house or hers?"

"Hers, she will feel more comfortable at her own house. I'm not going to tell her until we get there. Oh go get Puck and tell him to wait outside."

Quinn left and I was alone with my sick girlfriend. "Ali is it ok if Puck carries you to the car? I'm going to take you home."

"Sure," she said quietly. There was a knock on the door and I knew Puck was here.

"Come in," I called. Puck walked in, and Ali tried to stand up but failed. Puck caught her and pulled her off the ground.

"Is it true, what Quinn said?" he asked. There was no denying the pain in his voice.

"For her sake I hope not. She has been through enough," I said sadly. "Why don't you go on ahead? I need to call her mom."

He walked away and I pulled my phone out and dialed the familiar number. _"Hello?"_

"Emily, it is Santana, if you're not at home you need to get there ASAP."

"_Why?"_

"Ali got sick during glee club and well you need to be home."

"_I'm already here_," she informed me.

"Good, Quinn should be there soon and Puck and I are bringing Alison home."

Emily POV

Quinn arrived with a paper bag shortly after I got off the phone with Santana. "What is in the bag Quinn?" I asked.

"Santana didn't tell you?" she was avoiding answering me.

I shook my head. "She just said I need to be home."

I heard a car pull up and saw Santana and Puck helping Ali out of the car. "Are you ok honey?" I asked my daughter. She was looking pale.

"Just the flu," she said but the look on Puck and Santana's face said otherwise. I glanced between the two teenagers, my daughter and the bag Quinn was holding.

"Oh no," I said. I don't like where this was heading. "You didn't tell her?" I asked glaring at the kids.

"We thought it would be better to wait until we got here," Santana said looking down.

Alison sat down on the couch. "What the hell are all of you hiding from me?"

"Ali," Santana said knelling in front of the girl. "I, I think you might be pregnant." She said it so quickly I almost missed it.

Alison laughed, which confused all of us. "That is ridiculous, I am not pregnant. I mean I just had my period… oh my god. I am pregnant. No, no, no, no, no," she kept chanting. "It could be Noah's though, right? He would be a great dad for my baby." she asked looking at me hopefully. Santana's face fell slightly.

"Alison did you even sleep with Noah?" I asked. I could see the boy shaking his head.

"No," she said sadly. I couldn't blame her for hoping. "It could be Santana's, I mean I slept with her."

That broke my heart; she was so desperate for it not to be LaMontagne's that she was coming up with impossible scenarios. "Honey, that isn't possible." Puck and Quinn had the same look of sadness.

"I bought you a test," Quinn said holding up the bag.

"Give it to me," Alison said. Her voice was detached. Quinn did as she was told and Alison took it and left the room.

"Should I go after her?" Santana asked speaking for the first time since Alison asked if the baby was Pucks.

"No give her some time," I said. "She is going to need you if it comes back positive. Santana she didn't mean what she said about Puck."

"I know, what kills me is I was hoping it was possible."

"Me too," Puck said quietly.

A few minutes later Alison came back. "I have to wait ten minutes." She walked straight to Santana and wrapped her arms around the Latina. "What do I do San?" she asked.

"I don't know Ali, but whatever you decide I will be here for you. I promise." I had to admit I had a lot of respect for the Latina, after everything that has happened she is still standing by Alison.

Ten minutes later Ali was too afraid to look at the test so I did it for her. It was positive.


	31. Chapter 31

1 month later

Emily POV

"Em what are you doing?" JJ asked as soon as she walked into my room. I was digging through my dresser looking for some phone numbers.

"I'm looking for Quinn and Santana's home phone numbers. I need to call their parents about the trip."

"Are you sure you want us all to go?" she asked again.

Every year Alison and I took a trip to Portugal to visit family and hang out during Spring Break. This year however with everything that had happened we decided to invite JJ, Garcia, Quinn and Santana to go with us. Garcia had said yes as soon as I asked and was looking up spots to visit but JJ was more hesitant, she didn't want to interrupt "family time." I wasn't sure if the younger girls would want to go but I figured Santana would stay close to Alison and Quinn would want to hang out with her friends.

I turned to my girlfriend. "Yes I want you to come. It is about time you met my family," I joked.

"Do they know about me?" she was so cute when she was nervous.

"They do," I confirmed. The Ambassador told them about JJ and Santana during her last visit. "They like you but in all honesty they like Santana better." She raised her eyebrow. "Only because she is Latina," I defended.

"Aha," I yelled happily. JJ stayed silent while I dialed the first number.

"_Hello_." Oh good Mrs. Fabray is home.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray. It's Emily Prentiss, your daughter Quinn is friends with my daughter," I said introducing myself. We had never actually met or talked.

"_Oh yes, hello Ms. Prentiss, what can I do for you_?" Agent Prentiss, I am Agent Prentiss, can't anyone get it right?

"Every year my daughter and I take a trip to Portugal for spring break. This year however we are inviting friends. I was wondering if it would ok for Quinn to join us."

"_Who else is going_?" she asked after a moment. She was probably concerned about her daughter's safety. I would have done the same thing except I also would have had Garcia run background checks on everyone involved.

"Myself, Alison, Santana Lopez and two of my co-workers, Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia," I replied. JJ made a face at co-worker but Alison and Santana had told me about Russell Fabray and his homophobic tendencies and I wasn't sure if his wife followed his thinking.

There was silence on the other end. I checked my phone to make sure the call wasn't dropped. "_Alright, Russell and I agreed to let Quinn go. What do you need us to do and when are you leaving_?" I jumped when she spoke causing JJ to start laughing.

"The girls have a half day on Friday so I will be picking them up from school and we will leave from there. You don't have to do anything unless you or Quinn wants to bring her bags over before Friday." I am sure glad I got everything planned ahead of time.

"_What is the limit on bags? I can never remember_," Mrs. Fabray asked.

"No limit, we are taking a private jet," I informed her.

We exchanged a few more words and got off the phone. "One down," I said smiling at JJ.

"Private jet?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I figured Alison would be more comfortable and we could all relax. Same thing for the limo we won't have to worry about our cars."

"A limo? Wow Em you really go all out," JJ commented. "Where is Alison?" she asked as I checked the time again.

"Santana took her to the doctor. She is supposed to learn the sex of the baby today." I was excited to know if I was going to have a granddaughter or grandson.

JJ sat next to me on my bed and held my hand. "Do you know if she is keeping the baby?"

"No idea," I replied sighing. "I think she wants to know how Santana reacts before she decides."

"What do you mean?" JJ was confused.

"Honestly I think if she has to choose between Santana and the baby she will pick Santana."

"You really think she would give up her baby just like that?" JJ sounded almost insulted at the thought.

I tried to figure out what to say next, I didn't want my daughter to be judged because of this. She was only 16 and shouldn't have to deal with this, granted I was younger when I had her. "Alison needs Santana, without her I don't know how she would manage."

"I understand Em." Good. "What about you though, can you help raise that baby knowing what you know?"

I sighed. "I could, it is part of Alison and a part of me but I hope my grandchild doesn't have that stupid Southern accent." JJ laughed and I checked my watch again. "I need to call Santana's parents."

"_Hola_," a woman answered.

"Mrs. Lopez, its Emily Prentiss, Alison's mother."

"_Hello Agent Prentiss. How is Alison doing? Santana told me what happened, that poor girl._"

"She is doing better thanks. Santana has been a huge help. That's actually kind of why I'm calling. I am planning a trip to Portugal with some friends and family and was hoping Santana could come with us."

"_Portugal_?" I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "_That's, wow. Agent Prentiss I would love to let Santana go but we can't afford to send her to another country. Even if we could spring air fare…_"

"Wait," I interrupted. "I am paying for the trips." Actually it is already paid for.

Santana's mom was at a loss for words. I instantly felt bad. They didn't have much money and because of that they were always on business trips trying to earn more, which always left Santana home alone. I'm going to have to ask Garcia to hack into their accounts and transfer them some money and hope they don't notice. "_Are you sure_?" she asked in a small voice.

"Positive," I assured her.

"_Ok, if you are sure then she can go. When are you going_?"

"Friday after the girls get out of school."

"_Gracias, Agent Prentiss_."

"De nada," I answered before hanging up.

I heard the front door open and rushed downstairs with JJ following me. Alison walked into the house holding a paper with Santana right behind her.

"Hi honey, how did it go at the doctors?" I asked looking at Santana.

"It was great," my daughter answered. She was smiling, that was shocking. I missed her smile.

Silently she handed me the ultrasound photo. "See if you can figure out the sex of our baby," Alison teased me.

I took one look at it and was lost. I could barely find Alison on my own ultrasound. Then it hit me, "our baby?"

Santana and Alison were holding hands, which wasn't unusual but I felt like I was missing something. "Em, I think she means hers and Santana's baby," JJ said.

I ran over to hug the girls. "That's great, for both of you."

"Hey Santana, I'm sure Ali is getting hungry why don't we go get some lunch?" JJ asked the Latina.

She glanced at me and then at Alison and agreed. "Sure, we will be back soon," she told Alison before gently kissing her forehead.

JJ gave me a quick kiss before following Santana out of the house. After they were gone Ali moved to sit on the couch. I sat next to her and pulled her against me; it was nice not seeing her flinch. "Momma?"

"Yes mija," I answered.

"Are you ok with me wanting to keep her?" I looked into her eyes. She was scared I wouldn't let her keep her baby.

"I am happy you want to keep her, if you want we can turn the bedroom next to yours into a nursery. While we are gone we can have the guys empty the room. We should have them paint it too, it you want it painted."

"Ok, but I want to decorate it when we get back. Well decorate it with Santana's help since she won't let me do anything," she said. She made a face at having to have help, I have a feeling she is going to be a difficult pregnant woman.

"Of course, do you have an idea for a color?"

"I was thinking a light pink, purple or yellow. I want something happy and girly for her."

I gently lifted Alison up so I could pull my phone out of my back pocket. I sent a quick text to Hotch, Morgan and Rossi asking if they could help while we were gone. "I like it. How about after school tomorrow me, you and Santana go shopping for paint so the guys can get started."

"Ok," she said happily.

"So have you thought of baby names?" I asked.

"Kind of," she replied. "I did want to ask you something, but you can't tell Santana."

"Are you wanting to name her Santana?" I joked. I hoped she didn't, that would be super confusing.

"No, but I want her last name to be Lopez." She was staring at me as if she expected me to object.

"It's perfect for her but don't make her first name Jennifer," I told her. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're not upset that I'm not using our name?"

"Not at all, Ali, I know it's only a matter of time before the two of you get married and if Santana is serious about being a mother then there is no reason your daughter shouldn't have her name."

The doorbell rang effectively ending all conservation. Alison jumped off my lap to go answer it; most likely hoping it was JJ and Santana with food. I had forgotten how much fun pregnant women were. I followed Alison to the door surprised by how quick the girl moves for being three months pregnant.

She opened the door and I saw Puck and Mike standing outside, Puck had his guitar with him. "Hi Ali, Agent Prentiss," Puck greeted.

"Hi Noah, what brings you here?" Ali said softly hugging the boy. Puck was still the only guy she was completely comfortable around however she was doing better around Mike and Reid as long as they didn't touch her. Thankfully she was perfectly fine around women, well the women she was close to already.

"Santana texted me and told me the good news. I was hoping, if it was alright with your mom, that I could perform a song for you." Wow the boy prepared a song for her. It's sad to see he still loves her even though she doesn't love him, reminds me of John.

"Sure I don't have a problem with it. I am assuming Mike is singing backup." Both boys nodded. They followed me to the living room where they grabbed stools from the kitchen before sitting in front of the couch. Puck and Mike played Beth for Alison and by the time they were finished she was in tears, hormones no doubt.

"Noah, that was beautiful," Alison told him trying to wipe away the tears. "I can't believe you did that.

He pulled her close for a minute then released her. "I was prepared for a boy or a girl but I am happy you are having a baby girl."

That caught my attention. "Puck what were you going to sing if she was having a boy?" I asked curious.

His face turned red. "Um, well I was going to sing Alejandro, you know the Lady Gaga song. Needless to say I am very happy Ali is having a girl."

"Noah, can you sing Alejandro anyway? I want to see that," Alison said laughing.

"Sorry baby momma not going to happen," he smirked.

"Must you call me that? It bugs me when Santana does it," Alison said only half serious.

"Yes I have to call you that," Puck said.

"Puck, man we got to go. Coach Beiste will be pissed if we are late," Mike told him.

They quickly said their goodbyes before rushing off to meet the rest of the football team.

"Ali, can I ask you something?" I questioned. I was nervous and she noticed. I had another reason for inviting JJ and Garcia on our trip. I was hoping to propose to JJ in Portugal. Garcia would be upset if she wasn't invited so I made it look like a group trip.

"Mom, what's up?" She was still staring at the front door waiting for food.

"I want to propose to JJ while we are in Portugal," I said quickly.

"Oh my god, that's great. You should do it." I glanced at her and she was honestly thrilled at the idea.

"Do you mind helping me set it up?" If I wanted to pull this off without her finding out I was going to need Alison's help. She is the only other one of our group that speaks Portuguese and can do calls and such.

"Sure I will help and I can make San and Quinn to help as well. Do you have a ring?" I nodded and pulled her off the couch and led her to my office. Once inside I shut the door, in case JJ returned, I went to a drawer and opened it. Silently I handed her the ring box, "wow it is beautiful." It was a simple diamond, with a sapphire on either side and the band was covered in diamonds.

"I'm glad you like it, but I'm not marrying you," I teased.

"Ha, ha, you are hilarious," she said.

She handed the ring back to me and we heard the door open and Santana yelling, "Ali we are back."

"That woman," Alison said shaking her head. "I love her but must she yell?" I laughed and so it begins, I feel bad for Santana in the months to come.

Alison jumped up and rushed out of the room; I quickly hid the ring and followed her. "Food," Alison squealed happily. We all stared at her. "What the baby is hungry."

I shook my head in amusement. "Santana," I said after we were settled at the table. "Friday after school Alison, JJ, Garcia and I are heading to Portugal for two weeks." Santana looked sad. "I called your mom and she said you can go. Would you like to come with us?"

"Yes," Santana yelled. "I mean I would love to, thanks."

"Anytime mija, fill free to bring your bag over tomorrow and don't worry about how much you pack. Quinn will be coming too."

"Awesome, we have got to go shopping."

Alison nodded and they went into conversation over the perfect places to shop at. "Em, are you busy tomorrow?" JJ asked me. I turned my attention away from my daughter and to my future wife.

"After school I am taking the girls for paint for the nursery," I told her. "Other than that not at all."

"That sounds fun," she commented.

9pm finally came around and Santana and JJ had to go home. Alison was exhausted from the busy day she had and I was just plain tired. We only had a few days before our trip and we were going to need to spend all of our free time packing and getting ready.


	32. Chapter 32

**Really short chapter, mainly just a filler.**

Alison POV

"Are you ok Ali?" Noah asked me. He had been staring at me for the last five minutes as I kept fidgeting. I was waiting for mom to pick me up and Noah offered to wait with me since Santana had gone home after school. She mentioned packing for our trip tomorrow and mom and I were going to pick her up to go shopping.

"I'm fine Noah," I said not wanting to tell him the truth. Truth was I had been feeling off for the last two days. I wasn't sure what it was but I almost jumped Santana at lunch today.

A few minutes later I heard a horn, looking up I saw my mom pulling up. "Thanks for waiting with me Noah," I said. I gently kissed his cheek and got in the car.

"Hi honey how was school?" mom asked.

"It was interesting," I replied. I contemplated asking her about how I was feeling, she was pregnant before so maybe she knew, but it was an awkward conversation. I realized I didn't have much of a choice.

"Mom can I ask you something?" I asked once we were out of the school parking lot. I hoped it would be less awkward once we were away from school.

"Sure," she said glancing at me.

"When you were pregnant with me did you ever feel off?"

She laughed. "Off how?"

"Um well lately I have been feeling uh sexually charged," I tried to explain. My face was bright red.

"You mean horny?" She laughed again. She was finding my embarrassment entertaining.

"Yes," I said embarrassed.

"I remember that. It is completely normal, it's just hormones. You are lucky you have someone who can take care of those needs." She winked at me. "When I was pregnant with you I wasn't dating anyone, it made for a very uncomfortable and bitchy couple of months."

"This is so embarrassing," I said. I was worried my face would never return to its original color.

"I know. Look I know you have slept with Santana so if you need her to relieve some of the tension then go for it." Damn my mom is cool.

"Thanks mom, but don't tell Uncle Morgan, I don't want him to threaten my daughter's mother."

"I won't, promise."

Santana was waiting outside of her house when we pulled into her driveway. She got in the car and we drove away. "Hi San," I said after she got in.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Santana asked and mom started laughing again. "What is funny?" she questioned.

"Nothing," I replied glaring at my mom.

"So I talked to the guys and they will pain the room for you. We just need to pick a color today since we leave tomorrow. If you want to buy anything else today, like furniture, they can build it too," Mom told us.

"Okay, Ali do you have a color in mind?" Santana asked me. I wasn't sure the last time she asked.

I nodded. "I have a few ideas but it is your decision too."

"Is pink one of those colors?" she asked.

"Yes," I said and she made a face. "Oh relax love; her room doesn't have to be pink."

"Good," Santana said smiling.

We pulled into the Lowes parking lot and Santana was out of the car and opening my door before I had a chance to take my seatbelt off. She held out her hand and I took it and we followed mom into the store. "Are you going to be ok?" Santana whispered in my ear.

"Santana it has been three months. I will be fine," I said although I was worried I would start to panic.

We followed mom to the paint section, "What were your choices?"

"Pink, lavender and yellow," I replied.

Santana and I finally agreed on lavender and were comparing the different shades. "Mom," I called.

"Yes dear," she said making her way to me.

"Which one do you like better?" I asked holding up two different shades, a darker and lighter. "San and I can't decide."

"This one," she said pointing to my left hand. It was the lighter of the two shades. I looked at Santana and she nodded.

"Alright we will get this one," I said. Mom went to the counter to get the paint made while San and I stayed back.

"It is going to take a few minutes," she said when she came back.

After the paint was finished we dropped Santana off and went home so I could pack. I went to bed early knowing tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**A/N: next up is Portugal trip**


	33. Portugal part 1

**I was going to make this into one really long chapter but figured it would be better to split it up. So this is part 1 of the trip. I did google Portugal so these are real places but may not be used correctly and any language mistakes I am sorry.**

Friday afternoon

Emily POV

"JJ, hurry up. Your hair looks fine," I yelled. School was almost over for the girls and Garcia was going to be here any minute. The limo was waiting for us outside and JJ still wasn't ready. She was too focused on her hair. I tried to tell her multiple times that she looked beautiful but she eventually kicked me out of her bathroom.

"Okay, I'm done," Jennifer announced walking into the kitchen. "Do you have everything?" she asked me. I glared at her, just because I usually forget something when we go on a case doesn't mean I would forget to pack everything for vacation.

"Yes, almost everything is in the limo. Now we are just waiting for Garcia. Give me your bags and I will take them to the car," I instructed.

She handed me two of her seven bags and I carried them to the limo. Garcia pulled up as I packed the last of the bags. I sighed in relief when she finally arrived. "Hi Princess," she said getting out of her car.

"Oh Garcia thank god. Do you need help with your bags?"

"Sure," she said grabbing two bags. It only took us one trip to load her four bags.

"Why did you pack so light?" I asked. Even I had five bags and I was a light packer. I figured if I didn't have everything I need I could just buy it.

Garcia shrugged. "I want to make sure I have room for new things."

I chuckled. Only Garcia would focus on future shopping when packing. "JJ, come on," I yelled.

"How is it going to work Emily?" Garcia questioned. "You and Ali speak Portuguese but the rest of us don't."

"Don't worry Pen," I assured her. "I've got everything figured out. I will explain on the plane." I was proud of my brilliance when I planned for this trip. I wanted everything to be perfect.

"Okay, I am ready," Jennifer announced coming to my side. We climbed into the limo to pick the girls up.

We pulled into the parking lot ten minutes later. "You two stay here. I will go get them," I told them. Without waiting for an answer I got out of the car. I walked to the front of the school where I saw Ali, Santana and Quinn talking to Puck.

"Hi girls and Puck," I said when I got to them. "Ready to go?"

"Hi mom," Ali said. The girls handed their school bags to Puck and Ali pulled out her house key and handed it to him. Puck looked confused. "So you can drop our bags off at my house and since you are helping the guys tomorrow you can get in the house," Ali explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Have fun Ali," Puck said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. "You too baby Prentiss," he told her stomach. He hugged Santana and Quinn and headed to his truck. Santana glared at him as he walked away.

"Wow Agent Prentiss this is amazing," Quinn said whens she saw the limo.

"Quinn," I said touching the girls arm. Santana and Ali had already gotten into the limo. "Call me Emily. You are part of our crazy family now." Quinn nodded.

"Hi girls," JJ and Garcia said at the same time. JJ and Garcia moved to hug the girls which surprised Santana and Quinn, Quinn more so than Santana since Santana hung around them more. It was sad that they weren't used to physical affection from family members. I hoped this trip would be good for the both of them.

Not much was said until we got on the plane. Santana insisted on carrying Alison's bags to the plane which upset my poor daughter. She hated not being able to do things because she is pregnant. Ali begged Santana to let her help and Santana handed Alison her purse. I could see Alison was about to have a major bitch fit so I took her arm and led her in the plane. I set her at the table and went to the kitchen area and pulled out some Oreos and peanut butter, her favorite craving as of right now. I was happy it wasn't a gross craving. "Here," I said handing it to her. "Sit, eat and stay."

"I'm not a dog," she yelled after me as made my way back to the car. I helped the others carry the bags onto the plane and stow them away. After everything was taken care of we made our way to the table.

Once we were situated at the table, the plane was just like the one the BAU uses, I started to explain what was going on. "Ok, I know you all are curious to know how everything will be set up, well Garcia more than anyone else. So first off rooms, we will have three rooms, Ali will be with me, Garcia and Quinn and JJ and Santana."

No one tried to argue. This may be easier than I originally thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alison slapping Santana's hand away from the Oreos. Shaking my head I pulled some envelopes out of my purse. Silently I handed an envelope to Quinn, Santana, JJ and Garcia. "Open them," I encouraged.

They did so and the younger girls gasped. "Holy shit Em," JJ said. Inside each envelope were some cash, dollar bills and Euros, and a credit card in their name.

"A vacation is no fun without money to spend. Each account has $5,000 in it. Whatever you don't use is yours to keep but fill free to have fun shopping. Ali you already have your account which is why I didn't get you one," I explained. "If you run out of money then I can transfer more so don't worry about that."

"Thanks Emily," they all said at once. Santana and Quinn looked like they were trying not to cry.

I pulled out two sets of car keys and slide one set across the table to Alison. "If you guys want to go out I would rather you be with me or Alison." I was mainly talking to Quinn and Santana. "We have two cars, one for the adults and one for the kids. If you three go out please stick together," I pleaded the teenage girls.

"Sure mom," Ali agreed and everyone else agreed as well.

I pulled out a couple of books and handed them out. "Thought these might be useful," I said as they looked at the books. "You may not need them if you're with me or Alison but if you want to learn or practice or we are busy then you can say something."

"Where in Portugal are we going?" Garcia asked flipped through her guide book.

"Alentejo," Alison and I answered.

"Can you say that again?" JJ asked. I did as she asked.

"Ah ha I found it," Garcia said gleefully.

"We are flying into Beja and we will be around that area mostly," I told them.

"Oh mom we have to go to Pousada de São Francisco I love their food," Alison said. No one understood what she said.

"It's a restaurant," I explained.

Several hours later we pulled into the Beja airport. "We are here," I announced.

"Thank god," Alison said getting up. "I'm starving."

"When aren't you hungry?" Santana teased.

"Santana Lopez don't you be mean," Alison yelled.

"Girls," I yelled. "Break it up."

"Sorry San," Alison said hugging her girlfriend.

We went straight to the hotel to unpack our bags. "Mom," Ali said when we got to our hotel room. "When are you planning on proposing?"

"Next week," I replied.

"Do you know where?"

"Alcoforado," I said promptly. It was my favorite restaurant and I thought JJ would love it there.

"Ok, I will start making some call tomorrow to get reservations," Alison told me. "Do you have a certain time in mind?"

"Anytime is fine, just make it at night, it is much more romantic."

"I will," she said. That's my girl, always working to make everything perfect.

"How are you doing?" I asked. She seemed more normal but I could tell it was getting to her.

"I'm fine mom," she insisted.

"Ali, I know you. You are just like me, you try to compartmentalize everything but you can't compartmentalize your baby."

"I know, I'm trying so hard to be ok but someone comes near me and I tense up, I jump at loud noises, I just want everything to be over," Alison said.

"Honey, it isn't going to go away anything soon but you are doing amazingly well. You have to relax; it isn't good for baby Lopez if you're stressed out."

"Beth," she said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm naming her Beth after the song Noah sang."

"I like the name," I told her.

"Can you not tell anyone? I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure, are you hungry?"

She laughed. "Do you really have to ask that? I'm starving."

"Alright let's go get the others and go eat."

I knocked on the doors and the four women joined us downstairs. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Sweet, let's go," Alison said rushing outside the hotel to the car, Quinn and Santana followed her.

"Guess we should go," I laughed and Garcia and JJ followed me.

Alison POV

Quinn and Santana had to fight over who got to sit in the front seat, Santana won. I had to drive since they couldn't read the street signs and they didn't know where they were going. "I need to tell you guys something, but you have to promise not to say anything to JJ and Garcia."

"We promise," they said.

"My mom is proposing to JJ next Friday," I said.

"Oh my god that's great," Quinn squealed.

"I need your help preparing and setting up."

"We will help but we don't speak Portuguese," Santana said.

"I know, I will make the call, you just have to help get it ready and go out with me so I can make sure everything's perfect. San can you grab my phone?"

"You can't talk on the phone and drive love," Santana said. I laughed.

"Santana were not in America, the rules are different here," I reminded her. She handed me my phone grumbling in Spanish.

I dialed the restaurant and waited for someone to answer. "Alcoforado como posso ajudá-lo? (Alcoforado's how can I help you?)"

"Oi eu preciso de um reseveration para a noite de sexta-feira seguinte ( I need a reservation for next Friday night)," I said. Santana and Quinn were giving me blank expressions.

"Evidentemente, quantas pessoas e a que horas você gostaria? (Of course, how many people and what time you would like?)," he asked.

"6 pessoas e 7 à noite. Gostaríamos também uma tabela fora para o lado, mais privado e vou ser mais do que feliz em pagar extra se você pode mantê-lo vazio poucas horas antes de chegarmos. (6 persons and 7pm. We would also like a table off to the side, more private and I'll be more than happy to pay extra if you can keep it empty a few hours before we arrived.)"

"OK, basta um nome. (Ok, just need a name.)"

"Meu nome é Alison Prentiss."

"Alright todos tomados cuidados da Sra. Prentiss. Veremos sexta-feira. (Alright all taken care of Ms. Prentiss. We will see you Friday."

"Obrigado (Thank you)," I said before hanging up. "Step one is complete."

"Um i have no idea what you said," Santana said. Quinn agreed.

"I got the reservations," I answered. "We are here."

We walked inside to find mom, JJ and Garcia already there and sipping drinks. "Hey girls," Garcia said.

We got to the table and hugged our family. When i hugged mom I whispered, "Reversations são definidas (Reservations are set)."

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"Santana, Quinn would you like a drink?" Mom asked holding up her glass.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"Wine," Mom replied. "But they have other types of drinks."

"We are too young," Quinn said.

"In America yes, but here there is no age limit especially when you are with your parents. So if you want some go ahead, but no getting drunk. I will not clean that up," Mom explained. I frowned. "Sorry baby girl."

"It's fine," I said. "Can we take some home though?"

"Of course and in four years when your old enough you can drink it," she teased. I glared at her.

"What do we have planned for tomorrow?" JJ asked.

"Sightseeing," Garcia said eagerly as the food came.

"Sounds fun," Santana said.

"Oh I brought my camera, we have to take tons of pictures," I said pulling it out of my purse.

"Not as many as last year," Mom begged.

"How many did you take last year?" Quinn asked. Her eyes got big when she saw the cup the waiter brought.

"Over 700," I answered. Santana and Quinn stared at me. "What? There was a lot of sights we looked at."

Dinner was fun, we joked, we laughed and Mom and I tried to teach the others to speak Portuguese. Santana started cursing in Spanish because she wasn't good at it. We got back to the hotel room late but we weren't that tired so I made some notes of places to go to in order to prepare for Mom's proposal.


	34. Portugal part 2

**A/N: I am thinking about doing a sequel using the Doyle storyline, it will be a lot more focused on the BAU aspect. So let me know if you would be interested in reading it.**

Alison POV

Friday morning I woke up with a plan. Mom still wasn't awake, she, JJ and Garcia had gone out drinking last night and mom was trying to recover. "Mama, get up," I said loudly. Nothing. "Mom," I said a little louder. Still nothing. "If you don't get up now you won't be able to propose to JJ," I threatened. I wasn't about to let all my planning go to waste.

It worked; she jumped out of bed cursing when she hit her side on the bedside table. "Good morning sunshine," I laughed and she glared at me.

"Why are you so happy? It is way too early in the morning to be up and happy."

"Peace offering," I said holding up a cup of coffee. I made a mental note to get some coffee beans to take home since I couldn't drink it. She took it happily. "It's 10 in the morning. The others went for a walk down the street. San and Quinn wanted to give me time to talk to you."

"What's the plan?" she asked. She wasn't good at planning romantic events so she put me in charge. I just had to keep her in the loop.

"Santana, Quinn and I are going to go and set up around 3 or 4. We will pretend we are shopping or something and after we are done we will come back and act like we want to hang out here for a while. Your job is to watch JJ and Garcia. When we finish I will send you a text, then you ask JJ to go to dinner with you and I will say something to Garcia about going out with us when you leave. The four of us will get ready and arrive at the restaurant around 6 and you guys show up at 7 and no earlier," I explained.

"What do I do until 7?"

"Shop, take her around town. I will tell Garcia about the proposal when we get to the restaurant," I informed her.

"Alright, she can get mad at you instead of me," she laughed. I frowned.

My phone started buzzing a few minutes later.

_Ali, we are in the lobby, let me know if you need me to stall. ~Santana_

_We are done for now, you guys can come up. ~Ali_

"They are on their way up," I told mom.

"Great," she said. Her face lit up. "Hey do you mind switching rooms with JJ tonight?"

"Sure, just don't tell me what you guys did in here," I said making a face. "Better yet, you guys can keep the room. I'll stay with San. Oh mom before I forget, what flowers do JJ like?"

"Get lavender, she will like those," she told me. Easy enough every flower store in Portugal sold those.

At exactly 3pm Santana, Quinn and I walked into the restaurant.

"Olá, quantas pessoas hoje à noite?" the host asked. (Hello, how many people tonight?)

Quinn and Santana turned to me not sure what he said. "Temos reservas sob Alison Prentiss," I told him. (We have reservations under Alison Prentiss.)

He flipped through his papers. "Ah aqui estamos, mesmo assim." (Ah here we are, right this way.) I motioned for Santana and Quinn to follow him. "É você alterar o tempo ou aqui por algum outro motivo?" (Are you changing the time or here for another reason?)

"Temos um evento especial planejado, mais tarde, por isso estamos aqui para configurar previamente." (We have a special event planned later so we are here to set up beforehand.) I handed him several bills and his eyes grew wide, to most people here the amount of money I gave him is equal to about a months wages. "Eu confio que você manter tudo seguro até que nós voltar em poucas horas." (I trust you to keep everything secure until we get back in a few hours.)

"Sim Sra. Prentiss, como você deseja," (Yes Ms. Prentiss, as you wish), he answered. I had a feeling he would do just about anything I asked since I gave him such a large tip. "Eles estão sentindo bem?" (Are they feeling well?) Quinn and San had blank expressions.

I laughed. "Eles estão bem. Eles não entendem nos." (They are fine. They do not understand us.) He laughed too causing the others to frown.

We got back to the hotel by 4:00pm and the others were already there. "Hey guys," JJ greeted us.

"Hi Aunt JJ," I said smiling, time to set up the rest of the evening. "San, Quinn I don't know about you guys but I am really tired."

Santana yawned. "Yeah, I'm tired too. We should stay here and watch movies. What do you think Q?"

"Sounds good," Quinn replied. Man we are horrible actresses.

"Garcia want to have a junk food and movie party?" I asked. She loved parties there was no way she would say no.

"Sure," she said happily.

"You guys have fun," JJ said. "Emily is taking me to dinner." I grabbed ahold of Santana to hide my laughter. Poor Aunt JJ was clueless, which is actually a good thing. Santana and I hung out in mom's room while they both got ready. Mom kept going on and on about how nervous she was and Santana and I couldn't stop laughing. About 45 minutes later they finally left.

After they left we continued our 'I'm too tired to go out' act until we started to run out of time. "Garcia," I said trying to get her attention. Santana and I made our way to Garcia and Quinn's room after they left. She looked up from the TV; she was trying to find something to watch but couldn't read the descriptions. "I'm hungry; we should go out to dinner." It wasn't a shocking statement I was always hungry now.

"Sure, girls are you hungry?" Garcia asked Santana and Quinn.

"Starving," Santana answered.

"Well Ali you know the area, do you know any good places to eat?" Garcia asked and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Yeah, I do but we have to dress up. It is kind of fancy." Santana and I left to go get ready, Quinn was laughing quietly as we left the room. I went into the bathroom to shower first and after I finished Santana went in.

I didn't realize how long it would take for four women to get ready. We ended up at the restaurant at 6:30pm but there was no text from mom yet so we had time. The host happily took us back to the table and I told him mom and JJ would be coming soon and when they got here not to say anything about us being here.

"Ali, dear, what is all this?" Garcia asked when she saw the table. San, Quinn and I had placed lavender everywhere and there were lit candles.

"Mom is proposing to JJ tonight," I told her. I couldn't hide it any longer. Garcia let out a high pitch squeal of excitement. A few people turned their heads to us. "We are waiting on them now."

"Emily did all this?" Garcia asked in disbelief. I laughed.

"Please like mom could do this? No, I did. She just picked the place." Garcia had to agree there, mom's idea for romance was horrible. For her and JJ's one month anniversary she took JJ to a book signing for some true crime writer. My phone buzzed I checked it; they were here.

"They are here," I announced. I motioned for the waiter to bring the wine.

I could see mom talking to the host. His face lit up in recognition, she must have told him her name. He motioned them to follow her. Mom smiled when she saw us but JJ still had no idea what was going on, she was looking everywhere but the table. Finally she saw us and she looked completely confused. "What are you guys doing here?" JJ asked when they sat down.

"We got hungry," I said laughing. She was still confused which caused all of us to start laughing.

"I asked them to come," Mom said. I saw her take a deep breath before standing up and going to JJ. "Jennifer, I love you so much and I know I haven't always been able to show it but it is true. After what happened I thought I had permanently screwed up but you forgave me and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Mom got down on one knee and JJ gasped. "So Jennifer Jareau in front of our friends and family," she glanced around the room, everyone was watching mom, "and everyone in this restaurant I ask you, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

JJ started crying, "Yes Emily I will marry you." We all started cheering and everyone else in the restaurant cheered as well. "I have a feeling you had something to do with this," JJ said looking at me and wiping away the tears.

I laughed and got up to hug her. "Welcome to the family mom."

We got back to the hotel several hours later and JJ and mom went off to their room to do God knows what. I was so happy mine and Santana's room wasn't next to theirs but I felt bad for Quinn and Garcia. Santana was quiet as we walked to our room.

We walked inside and she shut and locked the door. I had to force myself to relax and remember Santana wouldn't hurt me. She went and sat on the bed and I followed her lead sitting next to her. "Talk to me San."

"Do you still love him? Because I was thinking after watching your mom propose, if you do then you should be with him. I'm not going to get all bitchy if you want to leave me," she said. So that's what this is about.

"I don't love him Santana. I did at one point but it was a high school romance." I grabbed her hand, "This, you and me, this is real. This is true love."

I looked into her eyes and she was crying. "You are so comfortable around him; you don't have that same comfort around others."

"Noah treats me the way he always did. It's nice to have people act normal around me. You and mom and everyone act like I am going to break at any moment, and I might but I want to at least try to be normal. Santana I love you and I am sorry that I haven't been showing it. I know he loves me and I hate what I am doing to him and you but I need him for that sense of normalcy. I wish I could tell him to go away but I can't."

I don't know what I was thinking. I stood up and unzipped my dress letting it hit the ground. I kicked it to the side and glanced at Santana, to say she looked shocked would be an understatement. I had this desire to prove to myself and to her that I was fine. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I would like to say pregnancy hormones but that's not completely true," I said not wanting to elaborate. She got up and walked the few feet to me. I tried to hide my fear and discomfort but she noticed. "I'm fine," I insisted when she opened her mouth to speak.

I stepped forward closing the distance and gently kissed her. It was the first time I had kissed her since I was taken. She gently rested her hands on my shoulders unsure what to do. I pulled away and watched her reaction before I kissed her again. I unzipped her dress and watched it fall. I looked at her perfect body and looked down at my own damaged body. I started shaking uncontrollably. "I'm sorry I can't," I cried backing away.

"Shh relax honey," Santana said. She pulled her dress back on and went to my bag and pulled out some pajamas. She handed them to me and turned around. I quickly put on the clothes.

I walked over to Santana and touched her hand letting her know I was done. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's ok; I would have been surprised if you went through with it. Come on lets sleep, I promise to behave," Santana said in hopes of making me smile. It worked. Santana went and put on sweat pants and a tank top and crawled into bed. She never wore sweats to bed so I knew she did it so I would feel more comfortable. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"I wish," I muttered to myself. "Yeah," I told her. I made my way to the bed and laid down next to her. "Are you comfortable in those pants?"

"I'm fine love, now get some sleep," she said. She was laying at the edge of the bed away from me. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hold me?" I asked softly.

"Always," she answered and she turned and placed one hand on my stomach.

**Guyana Rose: I hope this addresses your concern about Puck and Santana's actions**


	35. Portugal part 3

Emily POV

At 10am JJ and I finally left our room. We had spent most of the night celebrating our engagement. I knocked on Quinn and Garcia's door and it opened a few seconds later. "Hey guys," Quinn said.

Quinn stepped aside so JJ and I could come in. "Ali and Santana still in their room?" I asked.

"Yep, haven't heard from them this morning," Garcia answered from the kitchen. She was making coffee. "Maybe they are busy."

I shook my head; leave it to Garcia to think dirty. "I don't think so, Ali has been too jumpy lately to even think about being 'busy'," I said. I couldn't figure out why that was, maybe she felt weird being so far away from home or maybe it was the baby. I left the room and made my way over to my daughter's room. I didn't bother knocking in case they were sleeping. I inserted the keycard and opened the door and walked in to find both girls sound asleep. Santana had her arms wrapped around Alison in a protective manner.

"They look exhausted," JJ said quietly from behind me.

I backed out of the room and shut the door as quietly as I could. "They are sleeping," I announced. "I'll give them some more time then we can try to wake them up."

Quinn started backing away. "Have you ever tried to wake Santana up?" she asked me scared.

"A couple times, why?"

"She gets mean, I tried to wake her up for school when the two of them spent the night and Santana tried to punch me," Quinn said. I couldn't help laughing.

"Em that's not funny," JJ said trying not to laugh.

"Sorry," I said still laughing.

"What are we doing today Em?" Garcia asked after the laughter died down.

"My family wants us to visit, I told them about the proposal and they want to meet JJ." I turned my attention to Garcia and Quinn. "Are you guys ok with that? I mean we don't have to go."

"It sounds fun," Quinn said and Garcia looked excited.

"I'm going to go get ready," JJ said. She kissed me and left the room.

"So Em spill what is your family like?" Garcia asked. Quinn excused herself to go get ready.

"They are not the nicest people but they try. My nephew is absolutely adorable, he's about five now. They all speak English so you guys can understand them and they don't know Alison is pregnant," I said.

"Whoa Em you didn't tell them?" Garcia asked. "How are they going to react when they find out? Do they know about what happened?"

"Yeah they know about that and they are probably going to assume Puck is the father since I told them about him and they aren't going to be very happy."

"Emily, honey, you can't just spring this on them," Garcia said trying to reason with me.

"I wasn't," I said. "They were just going to see and figure it out themselves." A knock on the door ended our conversation. I opened the door and saw Alison and Santana. "Hey girls," I said.

"Hi mom," Alison said yawning. She stared longingly at my coffee. "What's going on? Where are Quinn and JJ?"

"We are going to see Aunt Kathy and the rest of the family, you and Santana should go get ready," I told her.

"Fine," Alison said and she left the room and Santana followed.

Over an hour later we were heading to my family's house. Everyone but Alison gasped when they saw the house. I pulled into the driveway to see a few cars were there.

We got out of the car and walked to the front door, Alison was standing behind Santana, I could tell she was nervous and was trying to delay them seeing her. Just as I was about to knock on the door it flew open and I saw Kathy standing in front of me with a big smile on her face. "Emily," she said still smiling. "It is wonderful to see you again; it has been far too long."

"Hello Kathy," I said hugging her.

"Well who are all these people? I thought you were bringing Alison," Kathy said. Here we go.

"I'm here Aunt Kathy," Alison said moving out from behind Santana.

"Alison my dear, how have you…" Kathy's eyes moved her stomach causing Alison to move closer to Santana. "Carlos," Kathy yelled.

"What are you yelling about Kathy?" Carlos grumbled. "Little Emily Prentiss," he said hugging me. I hated when he called me that, he was only two years older than me. "How have you been?"

"Hi Carlos, I've been fine."

"Hi Uncle Carlos," Alison said quietly from Santana's side. His eyes moved to her stomach and he realized why Kathy called him.

"Come on in ladies," he said moving aside. I gestured for everyone to go in ahead of me.

"You ok?" Santana asked Alison as we all walked inside.

"They kept staring," Alison whispered. I motioned for Santana to go ahead with JJ and the others while I moved back to my daughter.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she relaxed a bit. "It will be ok mija," I said in hopes of comforting her. Alison and I heard Kathy yelling to someone in Portuguese; thankfully the pregnancy wasn't mentioned, yet.

"Emily," I heard someone call. It was an all too familiar voice.

"Mother," I said turning around. Her eyes widened when she saw Alison but she didn't say anything. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw on Facespace or whatever it's called that you would be here so I came to visit." Quinn and Garcia started laughing over Facespace.

"It is Facebook mother and I meant what are you doing here specifically?"

She gave me a look I had seen many times when I was growing up. "Can't a mother visit her daughter?" I didn't answer. The Ambassador pulled me aside. "Who is the father?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said playing dumb.

"Emily Elizabeth, don't play dumb, it is not cute. Who is the father?" she repeated.

"LaMontagne," I answered. She nodded.

"I was hoping it was that Puckerman boy, at least he is good looking," she said sadly. That makes two of us. "Is she prepared for this baby?"

"She is getting there, the guys are getting the nursery done while we are gone," I told her. The Ambassador gestured for us to follow her.

We walked into the living room and not many people were there. "Ali," Mikael squealed running to Alison. He wrapped his little arms around her legs. I expected her to tense up but instead she laughed and patted his curly black hair.

"Hey Mikael," Alison said smiling at the boy. Santana raised her eyebrow at the interaction.

"San, this is my cousin Mikael. Mikael, can you say hi to Santana?"

"Hi Sanny," Mikael said politely. Quinn burst into laughter and Santana glared at her. Mikael released Alison and ran to me. "Aunty Emmy," he squealed. JJ and Garcia started laughing.

"Hey big guy, how have you been?" I said hugging him. I glanced at JJ and she had a weird expression on her face.

"I good," Mikael answered. I could hear Alison trying to correct him. "Oh Ali I got a present I have to show you." Mikael ran out of the room and to his bedroom.

"He is so excited you guys came," Kathy said looking at me. "So Emily care to introduce us to your friends?"

"Oh right," I said. I forgot they didn't know each other. I grabbed JJ's hand. "This is my fiancée Jennifer Jareau, the other older blonde is my best friend Penelope Garcia, the young blonde is Alison's best friend Quinn Fabray and the Latina is Santana Lopez, Alison's girlfriend."

Kathy got up from the couch to hug everyone. "Hi," she said. "I am Kathy Prentiss, Emily's sister-in-law and that is my husband Carlos and you already met our son Mikael. Carlos is Emily's brother." More of our relatives gathered into the room and we exchanged introductions. My Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Brady showed up with Cynthia's brother, Adam and sister, Julie.

Mikael came back with something in his little hands; I couldn't tell what it was. "Ali look at what daddy got me." He held up his present and I saw it was a chemistry set, a rather high tech chemistry set.

Alison grabbed it out of his hand and I saw her tense up, Santana saw it too. She tried to pry the chemistry set out of her hand but she was having trouble. Poor Mikael had no idea what was going on. I moved closer to my daughter. "Mija, let go of it," I told her. Santana tried tugging again, no change. I wasn't sure what set her off until I looked at it. In big letter it said, "_Comes with real Hydrochloric Acid, warning only handle with parent supervision_." Oh shit. My brother had to go and buy him a big kid's toy.

Everyone was watching us concerned and confused and I was trying to figure out the best way to get her to calm down without causing a complete mental breakdown. I turned to JJ for help and she stepped forward and touched Ali's shoulder. Alison jumped and released the chemistry set and I caught it before it hit the ground.

I handed the set back to Mikael and Carlos whispered something into his ear and he left the room again. "Carlos can we put Alison upstairs?" I asked. My poor daughter was shaking and Santana was supporting most of her body weight.

"Of course, the guest bedroom is ready. I will take you there," Carlos said addressing Santana.

Santana pulled Alison up into her arms and followed Carlos upstairs; Quinn followed the both of them in case Santana needed something. "What the hell was that?" Kathy asked. I glared at her.

"It seems like Alison had a mental breakdown," Cynthia said. She was a shrink here in Portugal. I nodded in agreement with her assessment.

"What caused it?" Kathy asked confused. Man this woman was dense sometimes.

Cynthia looked at me, she knew. "Traumatic events are the usual causes," she said in hopes that no one would ask for specifics.

"She is 16 what traumatic thing could have possibly happened to her?" I was shaking with anger and JJ and Garcia were holding me back.

"Kathy, are you fucking blind?" my mother yelled at her. I turned to her in shock, I had never seen her loose her temper or curse. I turned back to Kathy, she was in shock too.

"Mom," Carlos said coming back downstairs.

"I am sorry dear but my granddaughter is upstairs and she is anything but fine," Mom said.

"What triggered the flashback?" Cynthia asked quietly, most likely hoping not to piss anyone off.

"Mikael's chemistry set, it had Hydrochloric acid, it is the same stuff he used on her," I said softly. Cynthia nodded in understanding.

"The baby is his too," she commented. I nodded.

"Oh," Kathy said in realization. "I'm sorry Emily, I forgot."

"Aunty Emmy did I do something bad?" Mikael asked walking back into the room.

"Oh no honey you didn't do anything," I said. I went and sat down on a chair and opened my arms. He climbed onto my lap and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Why did Ali get scared?" he asked. Mikael and Ali had always been close even though they didn't see each other often. They acted more like siblings than cousins and he had never seen her so scared.

"Do you remember what my job is?" I asked. I was trying to figure out how to explain this to him without telling him too much.

"Daddy said you catch the bad people," he replied.

"That's right. Alison was hurt by one of the bad people and she needs time to recover."

"Can I kiss her owie and make it all better?" I sighed quietly, if only it were that easy. Carlos gave me a sad smile.

"When she calms down you can ask I bet it would help. Why don't you draw her a picture?" I suggested. He jumped up and ran out of the room, tripping in his hurry.

Alison came downstairs with Santana and Quinn ten minutes later, she looked relatively calm but I wasn't sure. "Is Mikael ok?" she asked when she got to the living room.

"He is fine, confused but fine," Carlos answered.

"Good, I was hoping I didn't scare him." I moved to hug her and she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry momma."

"Don't be mija; it's not your fault." Kathy left to go get Mikael.

"Ali," Mikael yelled running to Alison with his pictures in his hand.

"Mikael," Kathy warned. He immediately slowed down.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. He stood in front of Alison and I could see he was trying not to do anything to upset her. "Aunty Emmy said a bad guy hurt you so I made you these." He shoved the pictures into her hands and she looked down at them. She started crying.

"Thanks Mikael, they are beautiful," she said bending down to kiss his forehead.

"Why are you crying?" he asked confused.

"Don't worry buddy she cries a lot now," Santana said trying to reassure him he didn't do anything wrong.

"Aunty Emmy said if I kiss your owie you might feel better. Is that true?" Mikael asked.

"Sure," she said. She got on her knees and pointed to her cheek where Mikael planted a sloppy kiss. "Thanks Mikael, I feel better now."

"Yay, it worked," he said excitedly.

Mikael found a new buddy in Santana and he dragged her to his room to show her his toys. "Do you know the babies gender?" Cynthia asked.

Alison nodded. "Yes, we are having a girl." She rested her hand over her stomach. Carlos left the room to check on Mikael.

"We?" Mom asked raising an eyebrow. I gave her a look warning her to be nice.

"Yes, we, Santana is her mother too," Alison said daring anyone to question that.

"Santana will be a great mother," Carlos said walking back into the room. "She is doing great with Mikael." Alison smiled.

Carlos made a traditional Portuguese dinner for everyone. After a while it started getting late and we had to go. We had to leave early tomorrow to get back to D.C. We all thanked my brother for dinner and hugged them before heading out. I laughed as I saw Mikael making Santana promise she would come back to visit.

Alison fell asleep on the way back to the hotel and I had to carry her to their room. Santana silently changed Alison's clothes with my help before gathering her own clothes so she could change. I said goodnight and went to my own room to catch some sleep. I wrapped my arms around JJ who was fast asleep.

**I found the term 'Facespace' in a Law and Order: SVU episode and it was too good to not use.**


	36. Wedding Plans

**I am so sorry for how long this took to update, between school and holidays it has been super crazy.**

"You have to try the dress on," Alison told her mother.

"Why?" Emily questioned. She was currently staring at a very puffy wedding dress and she was cringing at the thought of having to wear it.

"Because you have to wear a dress to your wedding, it's tradition." Alison looked through dresses and found one she thought would be perfect for her mother. Emily had dismissed every dress Alison picked until now.

"Ali, please don't make me wear a dress," Emily begged her teenage daughter. It was pointless to beg; the girl was more stubborn than Emily.

Alison was lost in thought. She knew JJ wanted Emily to wear a dress and Alison was trying to come up with a way for it to happen. "Tell you what, you wear a dress to your wedding and you can wear pants if I ever get married."

"You mean when you get married," Emily corrected.

Alison looked at her mother and laughed. "Stop trying to change the subject and try this on. Call me back to check it when you're done." Emily grudgingly went to the dressing room and a few minutes later she called her daughter back. Alison made her way to the dressing room and opened the door making sure her mom did in fact put the dress on.

"What do you think?" Alison asked her mother. She figured it was best to get her opinion before she said anything. She didn't want to influence her mother in any way.

Emily couldn't deny she loved this dress. "It is beautiful," she said. She was picturing her white wedding and dancing with JJ. Her dream was cut short when she realized she couldn't dance.

"It is," Alison agreed. "Now hold still so I can make sure it doesn't need alterations." Alison did a quick check and found the dress fitted the older woman perfectly.

"Does it pass the test?" Emily teased.

"It does," Alison said sticking her tongue out at her mom. "You're lucky, I have to go back and get my dress refitted. I so hate being pregnant especially right now."

Alison sat on the bench in the changing room while her mom removed the dress and put her clothes back on. She felt a slight pain on her lower stomach but she ignored it. "Mija, is everything alright?" Emily asked once she got dressed. She noticed her daughter wincing every so often. "Alison," Emily called louder when the girl didn't respond.

"I'm fine," Alison said wincing.

Emily didn't like the look Alison was giving and she knelt down in front of her daughter. "What hurts?" Emily was silently praying nothing was wrong with the baby. It would crush Alison and Santana.

"It's nothing; I've just been getting these weird feelings like something is kicking me from the inside. It's slightly uncomfortable." Emily chuckled softly, happy there was nothing wrong.

"Honey that is Beth kicking," Emily told her. "Looks like she is going to be a soccer star like grandma JJ."

Alison stared at her stomach in awe. Emily wanted to feel her granddaughter kick but didn't want to push her daughter. Alison grabbed Emily's hand and placed it on her stomach. "What are you going to do later?" Emily asked. She was trying to sound as casual as possible to help relax the girl.

"Meeting San and Noah for lunch, after that doing some errands for JJ and San and I need to get our bridesmaid dresses fitted," she replied. JJ had named Garcia her maid of honor and Santana and Alison were her bridesmaids but Alison was in charge of planning the wedding with help from Garcia. Emily had Morgan as her best man and Reid and her brother Carlos as her groomsmen. JJ's dad was going to walk her down the aisle and Hotch was walking Emily down the aisle.

"Dress too tight again?" Emily asked. She was pretty sure Alison had just gotten her dress fitted.

"Yes," Alison groaned. "I'm hoping I won't have to get it fitted again before the wedding." JJ had decided on lavender bridesmaid dresses and lavender ties from the groomsmen, to match the flowers Emily picked when she proposed, Emily wanted little to do with wedding preparations. She just wanted JJ to be happy so she left her make all the decisions.

"When is JJ's parents and brother flying in?" she asked.

"Should be here tomorrow and they are staying at our house. Santana's mom said she could stay with us too, to help prepare for the wedding, if it is ok with you. Mrs. Lopez also told me to tell you thank you for the invitation to the wedding."

"Good, I think you will be more comfortable with her there and we are familia now there is no reason why I wouldn't invite her and her husband."

The two women started browsing for veils. "Have you noticed anything different with Santana?"

"No," Emily answered quickly. In reality she did know something was different but she didn't want her daughter to know, it was a surprise.

"Maybe it's just me. What are you doing today?"

"Meeting JJ for lunch when we finish up here, after that no idea."

"Have you thought about showing up for work for a change? It's been weeks since you were there." Alison teased.

"Very funny dear," Emily said sticking her tongue out at her daughter. "Ali, I can't dance, how am I supposed to dance with JJ in a dress if I can't dance in pants?"

Alison laughed and Emily glared at her. "Mike and Brittany are coming over the day after tomorrow to teach you and JJ how to dance and anyone else that wants to learn. Don't worry I have everything covered." Emily sighed in relief.

They found everything Emily needed and after paying for their things they split up.

* * *

><p>"JJ how many dresses are you going to try on?" Garcia asked. The woman was driving her crazy; they had gone through three dress stores and over a dozen dresses. Each dress looked beautiful on JJ but JJ didn't see it and kept changing her mind.<p>

"Garcia," JJ said poking her head out of the dressing room. "This is my wedding, everything has to be perfect. Oh my god, this is it, this is the dress."

"Let me see," Garcia yelled entering JJ's dressing room without waiting for an invitation. Several women stared at Garcia in shock.

"JJ this dress is gorgeous," Garcia said.

"How's your speech coming along?" JJ asked as Garcia inspected the dress. JJ wanted to make sure everything was perfect, even if she had to nag Garcia about her speech.

"It's fine," Garcia said. Truth was she hadn't started it. "You're not going to hear it honey, not until the wedding so don't even ask. Who else is doing a speech?"

"Um Morgan and Alison, I think that's it," JJ replied.

"Dress is great but needs a few alterations," Garcia announced and she helped JJ take it off. "Is the Ambassador coming?"

JJ laughed, Emily wasn't thrilled about JJ sending the Ambassador an invite. "She is," she confirmed. "So are Emily's brother and sister-in-law and aunt and uncle."

"Who else is coming?" Garcia questioned. She had never seen the guest list; Alison and Morgan had taken care of invitations.

"My family and Emily's family, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Brittany, Santana and her parents, BAU, Kurt, Mercedes and Mr. Schuester. It's going to be a fairly small wedding. Everyone is allowed to bring a date of course."

"Are the kids bringing dates?"

"Kurt is bringing Mercedes as his date and Brittany is Quinn's date and Mike is bringing Tina, obviously Santana and Alison are coming together, other than that I have no idea. I think Emily's mom has a bunch of people coming."

"Are you excited or nervous?" Garcia asked.

"Both," JJ replied. "Garcia I need your help with something."

Garcia turned to look at her blonde friend. "What do you need help with?" She was curious. JJ explained the situation to Garcia and Garcia was more than happy to take care of everything.

"Do you have everything ready?" Garcia questioned as JJ gathered her purse and they left. They headed over to another store to check Garcia's dress.

"Almost, Ali is going to pick up the tux's in a few days and her and Santana have their dresses," JJ answered.

"Santana is all set?" Garcia asked.

Jennifer immediately knew what her friend was talking about. "Yes she is," JJ replied.

"I can't believe you are letting her do this at your wedding," Garcia said.

"At the reception and it was Emily's idea. Santana didn't want to do it then but Em insisted and Alison will never see it coming so I like it. She needs some happiness after everything that has happened."

"Amen to that," Garcia said. Garcia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by JJ's phone ringing.

"Agent Jareau," JJ answered.

"_Jennifer, this is Nancy LaMontagne_," Nancy stared. JJ stared at the wall in shock and almost dropped her phone. Garcia saw there was something wrong with her and mouthed, "Who is it?"

"Mrs. LaMontagne," JJ mouthed back. Garcia stared at the phone and resisted the urge to yell at the woman who birthed the bastard.

"_Jennifer please don't hang up on me_," Nancy said when she was greeted by silence.

"Why shouldn't I?" JJ asked rudely.

"_I know you have no reason to trust me after what my son did but I wanted to apologize for his actions and I was hoping to talk to Alison_," Nancy said. JJ sighed. It was less than a week before her wedding; she didn't want to deal with this.

"Nancy it has been almost four months, why are you waiting until now to call?"

"_I flew to D.C. and hoped to speak to Alison_," Nancy answered reluctantly.

"You flew all the way here to talk to the girl your son tortured?" JJ said through her teeth.

"_Yes_," Nancy said regretting telling JJ the truth.

"I don't think that is a good idea," JJ answered softer.

"_Please, you can stay in the same room if you want to. I would really like to see her though_," Nancy begged.

"You don't want me or Emily there," JJ said stating the obvious. Nancy knew she was right, Will may have done a horrible thing but he was still her son and she didn't want him to die.

"_I do if it will allow me to see Alison_."

"Did you know it was me and Emily that shot Will?" JJ asked. She didn't understand why she was saying this to his mother but she felt like she had to get it out. "Emily technically killed him but we both shot him and he deserved it. The only thing I regret out of everything is that I didn't give myself to Will to save my daughter."

"_Your daughter_?" Nancy questioned unable to say anything else.

"She will be my step-daughter in six days but yes she is my daughter and I should have protected her."

"_What Will did was unforgiveable. While I wished he wasn't dead I don't hold you or Emily responsible. You were both protecting your family and I can't blame you for that. I just want to apologize for all the damage my son caused."_

"I will talk to Emily and Alison," JJ finally said.

"_Thank you JJ_," Nancy said before saying goodbye.

"How did it go?" Garcia asked.

"She wants to talk to Alison," JJ said. There was no way Emily was going to let that woman get anywhere close to Alison and Santana wasn't going to allow it either. That woman was in for surprise when she finally saw Alison.

"Let's hurry up and finish so you can go see your girl," Garcia said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Em," JJ called getting her fiancée's attention. They had agreed to have lunch at an outdoor café in the city.<p>

Emily had been sipping tea when she heard JJ call. "Hi Jennifer," Emily said getting up to hug the woman. She kissed her on the cheek and held a chair out for her. "How did it go with Garcia?"

"It was good, I finally found a dress. How was it with Alison?"

"It was great. I also found a dress." JJ laughed when Emily made a face and she made a mental note to thank the younger Prentiss. "Alison felt Be… the baby kick." Emily had almost said Beth and hoped JJ didn't notice. She hated calling her granddaughter "the baby" but she was respecting Alison's wishes.

"That's great Emily," JJ said. Judging by the look on Emily's face JJ was sure Alison was happy and Emily got to feel it. "Where is she?" JJ assumed Alison was going to join them for lunch and was surprised she wasn't here.

"She is out to lunch with Puck and Santana. She has to get her dress refitted."

"Poor girl," JJ commented. She had to get her own dress fitted and it wasn't fun. "I bet Santana is enjoying having Puck around."

"She is dealing with it because Alison likes having him around. JJ are your parents' actually coming tomorrow?" Emily asked. She knew they were coming but she didn't know it was so soon until Alison mentioned it.

"Yes they are. I'm sorry Emily I should have told you sooner."

"It's fine Jennifer. You have been busy planning our wedding and I know I haven't been very helpful."

"You have been helpful," JJ said. Emily looked at her like she was crazy. "Ok you haven't but there are some things I need your help with."

"Like what?" Emily asked warily. She was afraid it would involve another dress.

"Well we still don't have a wedding song and we don't have a menu planned," JJ began.

"Steak?" Emily asked. She loved steak.

"That works for me, maybe shrimp with it and rice," JJ said smiling at her fiancée. The woman was now staring at the menu like she hadn't eaten in days. They both took a minute to order before continuing their conversation.

"As for the song, um I have no idea but I was thinking…" Emily trailed off in thought.

"I want Alison to sing whatever song we pick," JJ stated. "It is more personal that way."

"That's what I was going to say and I agree. Why don't we each come up with some songs and can give the list to her and see what she thinks?" Emily suggested.

"Emily it's our wedding, we can't have her pick our song."

"I know that but out of our lists she may be able to find a song that represents us the best," Emily explained. "Are you changing your name?" Emily asked quietly. She was curious to know the answer; they had never actually talked about it.

"I don't know Em," JJ lied. She did know but she wanted it to be a surprise at the wedding. JJ planned on taking Emily's name but at work she was going to keep her last name so there wouldn't be any confusion.

"You don't have to. I was just wondering," Emily said. She didn't want to upset her fiancée. JJ felt bad for not telling her the truth but reminded herself it would be worth it when she saw her reaction at the wedding.

"Em I love you, even if I don't take your name I still love you," JJ told her. Emily's eyes lit up. "There is something I need to tell you and I want you to not freak out."

"What happened?" Emily asked. She noticed the difference in JJ's tone and she could tell from JJ's request that Emily wasn't going to like what she said next.

"Nancy LaMontagne called when I was out with Garcia," JJ stated daring to glance at her fiancée.

Emily's tightened her grip on her cup. JJ was worried Emily was going to break the cup. "Emily, love calm down, please, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"What does she want?" Emily growled.

"She wants to talk to Alison," JJ said quietly.

"No way in hell is she getting near my daughter. What did you tell her?" Emily asked. She sounded meaner than she intended.

"I told her I would talk to you and Alison," JJ answered. She would never admit it but she was scared of Emily right now.

"I'm sorry Jennifer," Emily said relaxing slightly. She could see the fear in the blonde's eyes.

"It's ok Em, I would have reacted the same way," JJ said placing her hands over Emily's.

"What should we do?" Emily asked.

"Tell Alison and allow her to decide," JJ suggested.

Emily agreed and decided to change the subject to something more pleasant. "Is there anything I should know about your parents? I don't think I can handle any more surprises before our wedding."

"Um I've told my parents a lot about you and Alison and they already love both of you but I didn't mention Alison being pregnant though they do know about Will and what he did."

"Alison is having Mike and Brittany teach us how to dance so if your parents want to learn they can," Emily informed JJ.

JJ laughed. "That girl is such an overachiever."

"She is," she agreed. "Are you staying with us tonight?"

"If you don't mind I would love to, I was actually thinking, what if I sold my house?" JJ asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if Emily wanted her to move in.

"You want to move in with us?" Emily asked surprised. JJ nodded. "I would love to have you live with us but are you sure that's what you want? With the baby coming in a few months you will be sleeping a lot less than you already do."

"Emily, I love you and I love Alison and I love our granddaughter and I would love to live with you, besides Ali is going to need help taking care of her especially when she has school."

"Alright," Emily said smiling. "But I should warn you, I was going to talk to Santana's parents about letting her move in as well. I will wait until after the wedding but she practically lives with me already and with the baby and everything it would be good for her to move in if she wanted to."

"Does Alison have any idea of Santana's plan?" JJ asked.

"Kind of, she knows Santana's acting weird but that's it. May be you should give her more stuff to do," Emily joked.

"That can be arranged," JJ said playing along. "Poor girl won't know what hit her."

**Next up: JJ's family comes to town and dance lessons**


	37. Meet the Parents

**A/N: I had a few people comment about Emily and JJ living together so I thought I would explain. Emily figured they would live at JJ's house or buy a new house because she thought JJ wouldn't want to live with teenagers and a baby.**

"Where's your mom?" Santana asked. Both girls were lying on Alison's bed. Santana had her hand on Alison's stomach so she could feel Beth kick and Alison had her head on Santana's shoulder. They were enjoying the closeness without any added pressure.

"They started packing up JJ's stuff, at least the important stuff now," Alison answered.

"Why aren't we there helping?" Santana questioned, rubbing Alison's stomach. Beth had kicked rather hard and Santana was hoping to soothe the restless baby. "Ser lindo mija," (be nice daughter) Santana muttered to her girlfriends stomach.

Alison was staring at Santana; her eyes were full of love for the Latina. "Because you three won't let me do anything." Santana nodded in agreement with this assessment. "And JJ's parents and brother are coming sometime today so at least one of us needs to be here."

"Ali, are you going to be ok with going to the wedding?" Santana was concerned for her girlfriend and unborn daughter.

"I will be fine San," Ali said kissing her overprotective girlfriend. Their conversation was cut short by the door bell ringing. "That's probably them."

The girls headed downstairs to answer the door. Ali pulled the door open and saw three older people standing in front of her. She took a deep breath reminding herself that they were JJ's family and they wouldn't hurt her. "Hello," Santana said when her girlfriend didn't say anything.

"Hi," the woman said. "I'm Mary Jareau. This is my husband Chris and our son Jesse. Is Jenny here?"

"She's not here," Alison said speaking for the first time. "I'm Alison Prentiss and this is Santana Lopez. Come on in, they should be here soon."

"You must be Emily's daughter, JJ has told us so much about you," Mary said glancing briefly at Alison's stomach. "But she failed to mention how beautiful you were." Alison nodded and blushed at the compliment. Mary turned to Santana. "Are you Emily's daughter too?" Mary thought Emily may have adopted the Latina.

Santana laughed at the thought, if she was Emily's daughter that sure made a lot of things they had done wrong. "No Mrs. Jareau Santana is my girlfriend," Alison said.

"Oh dear you can call me Mary or grandma."

"Ok Mary," Ali said smiling at her new grandma. "Excuse me for a moment; I'm going to call mom and JJ and let them know you guys are here."

Santana watched as Ali made her way upstairs. She couldn't help but admire her girlfriend's ass and then she felt guilty because Alison would probably freak out if she knew. "Who is the father?" Jesse asked. Santana turned to JJ's brother with a sad look on her face. She couldn't bring herself to glare at the guy for bringing it up. "I thought so," he said sadly.

"They will be here soon," Alison announced coming back downstairs. "They are grabbing a few more things and loading the car up."

"Yo baby momma where you at?" Puck yelled from the front door. He still had a key to the house and was coming over today to return it. Puck wasn't aware Santana was here so he let himself in so the pregnant girl wouldn't have to get up.

Santana glared in the direction of the door and Alison sighed. She had asked him to stop calling her that but he didn't listen. "In the living room Noah," Alison yelled to her ex-boyfriend.

Puck strolled into the living room and hugged Alison and a pissed off Santana before he saw the adults. "Hello," he said.

"Noah these are JJ's parents Mary and Chris Jareau and JJ's older brother Jesse. This is my ex-boyfriend Noah Puckerman," Alison said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you guys," Noah said shaking their hands.

"So Santana and Noah, how old are you guys?" Chris asked. He already knew Alison was 16.

"17," they both answered,

"Do you do any sports or activities?" Mary asked no one in particular.

"I'm in glee club with Alison and Puck and I used to be on the cheerleading squad but I quit when…" she trailed off looking at her girlfriend. Puck and Alison both knew what she was talking about. Santana quit cheerleading when Alison was kidnapped. Puck wanted to quit football but Emily had convinced him not too. She wasn't successful in convincing Santana not to quit.

No one pushed Santana for details, they all had a feeling they knew what she was talking about. "Would you like a tour of the house?" Alison asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Sure," Chris said. "I'll go get the luggage, Jesse can you come help?" Jesse nodded and followed his father.

"I'll help to," Puck said following the older guys.

"Would you like something to drink Mary?" Alison said cursing herself for forgetting her manners.

"Water," Mary said. Alison and Santana turned to go to the kitchen and Mary followed them after a minute. Alison went to the cabinet to pull out of a glass when Santana stopped her.

"Santana I can get water, it won't kill me," Alison said annoyed.

"I know mi amore, I just wanted to be helpful," Santana said smiling at the pregnant girl. Alison rolled her eyes but gave the Latina a quick kiss and moved to sit down since she couldn't do anything.

"You two are cute together," Mary said. She thanked Santana for the water and took a sip. Alison blushed. "How long have you been together?"

"About 7 months," Santana answered.

"Are you both lesbians like my Jenny?" Mary asked. She had a lot of respect for the gay community for being themselves even with all the hate. Her question was based on curiosity and not anything negative; she hoped the girls knew that.

"Mom and Santana are, I am bisexual and JJ is also bisexual," Alison said.

"No she isn't," Mary disagreed. "She never loved him; she was just with him because he liked her and she didn't want to be alone. She has always loved your mother." Santana saw how uncomfortable Alison was getting and went to hug her. "I'm sorry dear; I didn't mean to bring him up."

"It's ok, I'm fine," Alison said forcing a smile on her face.

The guys arrived in the kitchen holding two bags each. "Follow me," Alison said getting out of the chair and heading to the stairs.

"This is the first guest room," Alison said pointing to the first door on the left. "Guest bathroom is across the hall next is mine and Santana's room, the nursery, another guest bedroom across from the nursery and mom and JJ's room next to that and one last guest bedroom at the end of the hall." She pointed out each room and Mary poked her head into the nursery.

"Wow this room is beautiful," she gasped. The walls were painted and furniture was built and set up everywhere, there were some princess drawings that Puck had done on the walls as a surprise.

"Thanks, the guys did it for me while we were in Portugal. Noah drew and painted the princesses," Alison said trying not to cry. Damn hormones.

"You did an amazing job Noah," Chris said and the other Jareau's nodded.

"I wanted baby Prentiss's room to be perfect," Noah said. Alison was tempted to say Lopez, especially when she saw Santana's face fall slightly but she held her tongue so she could surprise Santana when Beth was born. She had a lot of surprises for when Beth was born.

"You guys are free to pick any of the guest rooms," Alison told the adults. Jesse walked into one room and Noah and Chris made their way into another room to set the bags down.

"Alison," Emily yelled from downstairs. Emily and JJ had just got home from loading JJ's stuff up..

"Upstairs mom," Alison yelled.

The group of six was still standing in the hallway when JJ and Emily made it upstairs. "Daddy," JJ squealed when she saw her father.

"Hi Jenny," Chris laughed hugging his daughter. He missed his baby girl. JJ hugged her mom and brother and stepped aside so she could introduce Emily.

"Mom, Dad, Jesse, this is Emily Prentiss my fiancée," JJ introduced. She stepped away from her family to grab Emily's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Emily said shaking their hands.

"You too Emily," Mary said. "Now I see where Alison got her good looks." Emily and Alison blushed and Santana laughed.

"They don't do well with compliments," Santana said and JJ's parents laughed.

"Can we please eat?" Alison asked. She was starving again.

"Baby hungry again?" Santana asked, rubbing Alison's stomach.

"Yes," Alison said pouting. "I'm going to explode with all the food she is making me eat."

"I'll buy lunch if you guys help bring in Jennifer's stuff," Emily said. Alison rushed towards the stairs but was stopped by Emily. "Not you, go downstairs and relax. No heavy lifting."

"Sanny," Alison said turning to the Latina.

"No dice do what your mom said," Santana said. She walked up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "I promise we will hurry up." Alison glared at Santana but did as she was told.

When she was back downstairs Emily turned to the teenagers. "You can put the boxes in my room."

"We got it covered Agent Prentiss," Noah said heading downstairs. Santana followed the boy.

"Jesse and I will help, no need to make the kids suffer," Chris said following Santana and Noah.

"Come on Emily we can go downstairs and wait with Alison," JJ said.

"What do you want for lunch?" Emily asked Alison when they got downstairs.

"Chinese food," Alison replied.

"Sounds good, I will go call," Emily said leaving the room.

"Alison, Em and I picked a wedding song and we were hoping you would sing it," JJ announced. She knew she should have waited for Emily but she couldn't help it.

"Are you sure?" Alison questioned.

"Positive, no one knows us better than you and Garcia but Garcia can't sing so that leaves you," JJ said.

"Thanks, I would be honored to sing your wedding song," Alison said hugging her future step-mom.

"What's the song?" Mary asked excited.

"Amazed by Lonestar," JJ answered. It had taken them all day to finally decide which song they wanted.

"I love that song," Alison said.

"We also would like you, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mike and Brittany to sing if you guys want. We will pay you like we would pay a band," Emily said walking back into the living room.

"You guys didn't get a band?" Alison asked horrified.

JJ laughed. "No we got a band but we would love to hear you guys sing and you can choose the songs as long as they are happy and mostly upbeat so we can dance."

"Jen you can't dance," Jesse said as he walked by. JJ stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Alison has her friends coming over tomorrow to teach us," JJ said. "You guys can learn too if you want. Santana, Alison and Puck are getting lessons too."

"Only because I really want to dance with Brittany," Alison said.

"Why?" Emily asked curious.

"She is really hot," Alison said. Then she blushed when she realized she said it out loud.

"Who is hot?" Santana asked walking into the living room.

"You are in trouble now," JJ said.

"Brittany," Alison said answering Santana's question.

"Oh yeah she is hot but Q will kill you if you try anything with her."

"Don't worry San I don't want her. I just want you," Alison said getting up to kiss her girlfriend.

"Aww," Everyone said embarrassing the pregnant girl.

The afternoon Puck and Santana were moving furniture around. Brittany and Mike just arrived and needed some room to work. "Okay which bride is going first?" Mike asked. JJ stepped forward and took Mike's offered hand.

Alison went to the stereo and hit play and they all watched as Mike and JJ danced around the living room. It was rough at first but by the end of the song JJ started to get the hang of it and four songs later she was almost a pro.

Brittany offered her hand to Emily and she took it. "You will be leading," Brittany told her. "So you have to put one hand on my waist and the other in my hand." Emily did as she was told and they started dancing. Emily tripped a few times much to the amusement of everyone.

Emily and JJ finally were able to dance without harming their partner and Mike and Brittany turned their attention to the others. "Who is next?" Mike asked. Mary raised her hand and made her way to Mike. They danced around the room a few times before Mike moved on to Santana. "Santana you are already an amazing dancer," Mike said as they danced around the room.

"I know I just wanted to practice," Santana said and Alison laughed and shook her head.

Brittany offered her hand to Alison since she knew Alison wouldn't let Mike touch her. They didn't dance long because Alison got tired but Brittany was satisfied with the progress. She danced with JJ's brother, father and Puck before she had to leave to meet Quinn.

"Are you and Quinn together?" Puck asked. He heard rumors around school but nothing for sure.

"Yes," Brittany said proudly. They had just made it official. "She asked me after I did this thing with my tong…" Santana slapped her hand over Brittany's mouth.

"Brit they don't want to hear about that," Santana said and Alison giggled. Mary and Chris's eyes widened, they weren't used to Brittany and her comments, while JJ and Emily laughed. Jesse pretended he didn't hear her. Santana removed her hand from Brittany's mouth.

"No we want to hear about it," Puck disagreed. Brittany opened her mouth to continue talking but Santana stopped her.

"Find another subject Puckerman," Santana said glaring at the boy. She hated his perverted comments regardless of whether they were directed at her girlfriend or her best friends.

Brittany left to go meet Quinn and Emily told Mike he was welcome to stay. "Agent Prentiss, Tina and I would like to say thanks for inviting us to your wedding. We really appreciate it."

"Hey baby momma," Santana said getting Alison's attention. "Will you dance with me?"

"Always," Alison answered. JJ hit play on the stereo and they danced around the living room. Soon JJ and Emily followed and Chris and Mary shortly after. Puck, Mike and Jesse exchanged glances and shook their heads. They settled with sitting on the couch and watching the happy couples. Today would be the last stress free day they had before the wedding.

**Next up: the Wedding**


	38. The Wedding

"How's it going mom?" Alison asked walking into Emily's dressing room. The Ambassador had rented out a nice plaza for the wedding and Emily and JJ each had their own dressing room. The bridesmaids and groomsmen had their own dressing room too.

"Everything is good. How do I look?" Emily asked turning around to face her daughter.

"You're beautiful," Alison said truthfully. "Sit down I will do your hair and make-up."

"Where is JJ?" Emily asked. The fact she was getting married finally hit Emily and now she was nervous. Not because she thought JJ would bail but because she was excited to finally be with JJ for the rest of her life.

"She is in her dressing room with Garcia and Santana," Alison told her mother. "Close your eyes."

Emily did as she was told and Alison started applying the makeup. "Why is Santana with JJ?" Emily figured the two girls would be together up until the ceremony started.

Alison blushed and she was happy her mother couldn't see her. "Um she kept staring at me and my hormones and such were going crazy. I sent her to JJ; otherwise you wouldn't be seeing us for a while."

Emily opened her eyes to stare at her daughter. She was trying to find out if she was being serious and realized she was. Emily started laughing. Alison laughed too as she continued doing her mother's makeup. They sat quietly for a few minutes as Alison finished the makeup.

"There open your eyes," Alison said when she finished.

"Wow, Ali you did a great job," Emily said staring at her own face.

"How do you want your hair done?"

"Curl it," Emily instructed. Alison did as Emily instructed and curled her hair.

"Ok, I'm done here. I'm going to go check on JJ and you stay here. I will send Garcia here so you don't try to see JJ."

"Have fun with Santana," Emily winked.

Alison groaned and left the room. Her mom was utterly ridiculous sometimes. The wedding started in a little over an hour and Alison did not have time to deal with hormones. She knocked softly on JJ's dressing room door and listened to some people moving around. "Who is it?" Santana asked. Alison had warned her that Emily might try to sneak into JJ's dressing room.

"It's me San," Alison said. The door whipped open immediately.

"Hey," Santana said smiling. She was worried something was wrong since Alison was avoiding her.

"Garcia here?" Alison asked. Santana's face fell.

"Yeah come on in," Santana said moving aside. She tried to hide how hurt she was.

"San, can we talk after I talk to Garcia and JJ?" Alison asked.

"Ok," Santana said avoiding eye contact.

Alison focused on finding Garcia; she would deal with Santana later. "Garcia," Alison called.

"What's up baby girl?" Garcia asked. She walked into room with JJ behind her.

"Can you check on mom?" Alison asked.

Garcia nodded although she didn't know why her goddaughter was here. "Sure," she said leaving.

"Everything alright?" JJ asked. Alison looked at the woman who would officially become her mother in an hour. She was beautiful all dressed up.

"Everything is fine. Do you mind if I borrow Santana for a moment?" Alison asked.

"Go for it, I'm just going to finish up in here," JJ said.

Alison grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Santana asked. She was used to the mood swings but was wondering what she had done now.

"Nothing," Alison said locking the bathroom door.

"You're lying," Santana said.

Alison took a deep breath before turning around and walking straight to Santana. She crashed their lips together and kissed Santana with everything she had. "Sorry," Alison said when she pulled away. "Hormones are crazy and it's not getting better."

"Will you let me help?" Santana questioned. She tried to help before but Alison never let her.

"Yes," Alison said and for the first time in months she meant it.

"Ok," Santana said softly. She grabbed Alison's hand and had her sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Santana sat down next to her and gently ran her hand up Alison's leg. Alison shook silently, from pleasure and nerves. "Tell me to stop and I will."

"Don't stop," Alison whispered.

"You have to stay quiet or JJ will know what we are doing," Santana whispered. She leaned forward and kissed her pregnant girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alison replied as Santana's hand moved up underneath her dress. Alison leaned her head on Santana's bare shoulder and as Santana's hand travelled to her panties Alison bit Santana. Santana moaned quietly at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

After they finished both girls walked out of the bathroom hoping they wouldn't run into JJ. Santana was massaging her shoulder. "Did you have to bite me so hard?" Santana asked.

"Sorry," Alison said sheepishly.

"It's ok," Santana said grinning. "But if anyone asks I'm telling them it is entirely your fault."

"Oh shit," Alison said checking her watch. "We need to get going. Come with me."

Alison grabbed Santana's arm and dragged her to where the ceremony was taking place.

"Alison," a man called. Alison froze and gripped Santana's arm tighter before slowly turning around.

"Dad," she said when she recognized the man. She loosed her grip.

"Mr. Cooley," Santana said politely.

"Please call me John. Where is your mom?" he asked turning his attention to his daughter.

"Getting ready to get married, look it's nice to see you and all but we are in a hurry. Can we talk later?" Alison asked.

"Sure," he agreed. He was happy she was at least considering talking to him.

"Where have you two been?" Garcia asked when they got closer. Morgan, Reid and Carlos were waiting with Emily and Hotch.

"Sorry, we got kind of busy," Alison said. She suddenly found her nails very interesting.

"Just kind of?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow. She noticed the bite mark on Santana's shoulder. "Feel better honey?"

"Yeah," Alison said looking at her mother who was laughing.

"Where is JJ?" Hotch asked. He wanted the subject changed as quickly as possible.

"She is in another room with her dad," Alison replied. "She won't come out until mom starts to walk down the aisle."

"What's the plan?" Carlos asked.

"Ok, we have five minutes then the music starts," Alison started. "Morgan and Garcia will go first followed by Carlos and Santana then me and Reid. After that mom and Hotch will go and JJ and her dad will follow. I told her dad to check the hallway after the wedding march starts so he knows when mom is walking down the aisle. The music will fade out once mom is at the front and restart again so JJ can walk."

Santana stared at her girlfriend who hadn't taken a breath. "You know you sounded just like Berry."

Alison glared at the Latina. "Ok show time," Alison said when the music started.

One by one the couples walked down the aisle until JJ and Emily were at the front of the plaza. Santana, Alison and Garcia stood together next to JJ while Morgan, Reid and Carlos stood by Emily.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate love between these two women," the minister started. "Now who gives this woman," he said pointing to JJ, "to this woman." He pointed to Emily.

"That would be us," Chris Jareau said speaking for himself and his wife. He stepped forward to kiss JJ's cheek before stepping back and taking a seat.

The minister nodded and continued, "There is no greater joy than to join two people in love. Emily, do you take Jennifer to be your lawfully wedded wife? To halve and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Emily stared at the minister as if she didn't know what to do next and Alison groaned. "Mom," she hissed quietly.

"Oh right, I do," Emily said embarrassed. Everyone laughed.

"Jennifer, do you take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife? To halve and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," JJ said promptly.

"Now for the rings." Morgan handed Emily the ring and Garcia handed JJ her ring. "Emily repeat after me. With this ring I do wed."

Emily slipped the ring on JJ's finger, "with this ring I do wed."

"Now Jennifer repeat after me. With this ring I do wed."

"With this ring I do wed," JJ said slipping the ring on Emily's finger.

"By the power vested in me and Washington D.C. I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Emily and Jennifer Prentiss, you may kiss the bride," the minister announced and everyone cheered.

Emily was stunned for a moment then leaned forward to kiss her wife. After a few minutes they still hadn't broken apart and Alison, JJ's parents and Ambassador Prentiss started coughing uncomfortably. "Mom," Alison said trying to get their attention.

They broke apart and both women were blushing. "Sorry," they said.

"You changed your name," Emily said turning to her wife.

"I did," JJ confirmed. "But at work I will still go by Jareau so there is no confusion."

Alison stepped forward to hug her mom and new mom. "Congrats guys," she said hugging her mom.

"Thanks baby," Emily said returning the hug.

JJ stepped forward to hug her new daughter. "Welcome to the family JJ."

"Congratulations Jennifer and Emily," Santana's mother, Marissa, said.

"Thank you Marissa," Emily said hugging the other woman.

"Santana, can you stay here with mom and JJ?" Alison asked.

"Sure where are you going?"

"I need to check the reception area."

Garcia and Morgan followed the younger Prentiss to the reception area. "Wow," Garcia said when she saw the area. Tables were up with purple tablecloths and lavender sitting on the middle of the tables. The stage was set up for the glee members and the band. The dance floor had a disco light shining. Tables were lined up along the edge of the room where caterers were setting up the food.

"Ms. Prentiss," a man in his late 40s said.

"Jeffery," Alison greeted. "How long do you need?"

"The band just arrived and is starting to set up; can you give us ten minutes? We should have enough equipment set up to at least get music going," Jeffery explained.

"Sure we will be back," Alison said. She turned around and left with Garcia and Morgan following her. She made a stop and grabbed some papers and pens.

"How do you plan on stalling?" Garcia asked.

"Give this to mom, JJ, JJ's parents and keep one for you two. Tell them to list some of their favorite songs and bring them back to me. I need to find Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Noah and Mike."

Garcia and Morgan left to do what Alison said not sure what she was planning. Alison moved around the crowd looking for her friends. "Hey Alison," Quinn said getting the brunette's attention. Alison turned around to see Quinn and Brittany holding hands and coming towards her. "Congrats with the wedding."

"Hey thanks," Alison said hugging her blonde friends. "Do you know where Mike, Noah and Santana are?"

"Yeah they are right over there," Brittany said pointing. "Puck wants information on yours and San's sexy time before the wedding."

Alison coughed. "How does he know about that?"

"Ali there is a fresh bite mark on Santana's shoulder. The only reason you would bite her is because you were trying to stay quiet," Quinn said. Alison blushed in embarrassment.

"Ok I got to go," Alison said rushing away.

"Come on Lopez how was it?"

"Puck would you stop asking already," Santana growled at Puck.

"Noah Puckerman I can't believe you are asking about my sex life," Alison said walking up to the group. He gulped at the mention of his full name. "Santana is everything ready for later?"

"Yep I have the sheet music for the band and lyrics for backup vocals. We are good to go," Santana informed her.

"Great," Alison said checking her watch. "Show time."

Alison left to go look for her mom and JJ. "We are ready," she said when she found them talking to Emily's mother.

Alison led the couple to the reception area followed by everyone else. "Oh my god," Emily and JJ said at the same time. "Did you do all of this?" Emily asked her daughter.

"No, I had help from Garcia and others," Alison said. The reception party gathered into the room and looked around.

The reception party was flowing nicely and about an hour into the party Alison climbed onto the stage and got everyone's attention. "It is time for the brides to share their first dance as wife and wife," Alison announced. She turned to the band and nodded and grabbed the microphone to start singing. Emily and JJ walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take_

Baby, when you touch me  
>I can feel how much you love me<br>And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams<p>

I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<p>

The smell of your skin  
>The taste of your kiss<br>The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me  
>Baby, you surround me<br>You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes<p>

I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<p>

Every little thing that you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
>Oh, every little thing that you do<br>Baby, I'm amazed by you

Everyone clapped for the girl when the song was over. "Thank you," Alison said blushing at the attention. "So mom and JJ, their journey together is rather entertaining. I've known JJ for close to eight years now and I have to say she is one of the kindest people I have ever met. I've known mom and JJ separately, hopelessly in love with each other but too scared to say anything," everyone laughed at how true that statement was, "and I have known them together and I have never seen a better match. I truly believe they are soul mates and I wish them both the best. I love you both. To Mrs. and Mrs. Prentiss," Alison said raising her glass of sparkling cider. Everyone toasted and Alison got off the stage and Garcia climbed on.

"Months ago Alison and I were plotting ways to get these two together and here we are. Emily, JJ you guys are the best friends a girl could ask for and I am so happy for you guys but just think if you would have confessed your feelings in the beginning instead of telling me you could have been married years ago." Emily and JJ frowned at the truth of that statement. "I love you guys and congrats."

"I'm not one for long speeches," Morgan started. "But I will say this, Emily and JJ deserve to be happy and everyone who knows them knows how much they love each other. I hope they are both happy together and I love you guys."

After Morgan finished his speech Alison got back onstage. "Mom, JJ if I was to ask you guys what your favorite song was what would your answer be?" Alison questioned even though she knew the answer.

"Hit me with your best shot," Emily replied while JJ answered with, "One way or another."

"Santana can you come onstage please?" Santana made her way to the stage. "Santana and I came up with a surprise for you." Emily and JJ looked confused. "Brit, Quinn, Tina Mercedes?"

When all the girls were on the stage the band started.

_Alison:  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

Santana:  
>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<p>

Alison with the girls:  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>Fire away

Santana with girls:  
>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<p>

Santana:  
>One way or another I'm gonna find ya<br>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
>One way or another I'm gonna win ya<br>I'll get ya, I'll get ya

Alison:  
>Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history<br>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
>That's okay let's see how you do it<br>Put up your dukes, let's get down to it

Alison with the girls:  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

Santana with girls:  
>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<p>

Alison with the girls:  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>Fire away

Santana with girls:  
>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<p>

Alison:  
>You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair<br>But that's okay, see if I care  
>Knock me down, it's all in vain<br>I'll get right back up on my feet again

Alison with the girls:  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

Santana with girls:  
>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<p>

Alison with the girls:  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>Fire away

Santana with girls:  
>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<p>

Santana:  
>And if the lights are all out<br>I'll follow your bus downtown  
>See who's hanging out<p>

Alison:  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>Fire away

Santana:  
>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<p>

Alison with girls:  
>Hit me with your best shot<br>(Santana: Hit me with your best shot!)  
>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?<br>(I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha)  
>(Santana: Hit me with your best shot!)<br>Hit me with your best shot

Alison and Santana:  
>Fire away<br>(Santana: Yeah yeah yeah)

Santana with girls:  
>One way or another I'm gonna find ya<br>I'm gonna getcha

Girls:  
>Getcha getcha getcha<p>

Santana:  
>Yeah yeah yeah!<p>

Alison with girls:  
>Hit me with your best shot<p>

Santana:  
>One way or another<p>

Santana and Alison:  
>Fire away!<p>

Santana:  
>Yeah yeah yeah!<br>(The girls: I'll get ya, I'll get ya)

Santana with the girls:  
>I'm gonna getcha getcha<p>

Alison and Santana with the girls:  
>Fire away<p>

Santana with the girls:  
>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<p>

Santana and Alison:  
>Hit me with your best shot!<p>

"Thanks girls," Emily said hugging her daughter and Santana.

"Hey baby momma dance with me?" Noah asked Alison.

Alison glanced at Santana and she nodded. Alison took Noah's hand and he led her to the dance floor. "The song you two came up with was amazing," he commented.

"Thanks, it was actually Santana's idea," Alison said hugging the boy.

"Santana you have to do it now," Emily told the Latina. Alison and Noah had just finished dancing and were sitting across the room laughing at something Brittany was saying.

"I don't think this is a good idea Emily, this is your wedding I shouldn't do this," Santana said. She didn't want to take away from Emily's big day.

"Santana, JJ and I are married now. I don't care about anything else. She is my daughter and she deserves to be happy. Now go do it now before I arrest you," Emily said.

"You wouldn't arrest me," Santana challenged. She wasn't confident. Emily patted down her dress. "What are you doing Emily?"

"Looking for my handcuffs," she answered. There was no need to tell the Latina that she couldn't fit handcuffs in her dress.

Santana jumped out of the chair. "Alright I'm going." Santana rushed away from the crazy FBI Agent and made her way to her girlfriend.

"Santana, where have you been?" Alison asked her girlfriend. She wanted to dance but couldn't find the Latina.

"I was talking to your mom," Santana replied. She looked around and saw her friends and family, including the BAU, moving closer to watch. Brittany and Noah got up and moved to their friends trying to figure out what was going on. Everyone watching was making Santana extremely nervous.

Alison was staring at her girlfriend. "San are you ok?"

"Can we talk?" Santana asked. She was kicking herself when she saw Alison's face fall. Santana looked up and saw Emily and JJ giving her thumbs ups in encouragement. "Alison I love you so much. When you were missing, I didn't think I could survive without you. You're my everything and I will be here for you and our daughter, no matter what. Alison," Santana said trying to maneuver her dress so she could get down on one knee. She pulled the ring box out of her dress and opened it. She was hoping no one asked where she hid the box. "Will you marry me?"

Alison looked around and saw everyone watching the two of them. "Yes," she said. Santana slipped the ring on her finger and pulled the pregnant girl out of the chair to kiss her. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too Alison," Santana said crying.

"About damn time," Puck yelled from next to Brittany and Quinn. He rushed over to hug his ex-girlfriends.

"Noah are you ok?" Alison asked hugging the boy. She was trying to wipe away the tears but they kept coming.

Santana looked at her fiancée. "I'll just go talk to my parents." She hurried away so Puck and Alison could talk.

They made their way to the dance floor so they could talk. "I'm fine Alison," Puck said. "I still love you but I'm moving on. I need to for both of our sake."

"I love you too Noah," Alison said kissing his cheek.

"I wish it was enough," Noah said sadly.

"You know Mercedes wants to go out with you again," Alison informed him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah she said she was impressed by how much you have changed and wouldn't mind giving you another chance but she didn't think you would go out with her."

"What should I do?" he asked eagerly.

"Go ask her to dance then ask her out," Alison said pulling away from him and pushing him in Mercedes's direction.

"Alright I'm going."

"Hey baby did you miss me?" Santana asked wrapping her arms around her fiancée.

Alison turned around to face the Latina. "I did. How did it go with your parents?"

"It was good until they noticed the bite mark. Then I got a lecture about having sex at my girlfriend's mothers wedding."

Alison started laughing. "Sorry love."

"Are you ready for our last song?"

Alison nodded. "Yeah let's do it."

The girls climbed on stage and the crowd went silent. "I was trying to decide what song I wanted to sing to you two," Alison started. "But I couldn't come up with anything. Then I thought what song would I want to sing to my mom and the perfect song came to mind."

Santana was silently laughing and Emily and JJ were suddenly nervous. The other girls climbed onstage to help with the song. "Hit it," Santana yelled.

_(Santana)_

_This was never the way I planned_

_(Alison)  
>Not my intention<em>

_(Santana)  
>I got so brave, drink in hand<em>

_(Alison)  
>Lost my discretion<br>_

_(Santana)  
>It's not what<em>

_(Alison)  
>I'm used to<em>

_(Santana)  
>Just wanna try you on<em>

_(Alison)  
>I'm curious for you<em>

_(Both)  
>Caught my attention<em>

_(All girls)  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<em>

_(Santana)  
>The taste of her cherry chapstick<em>

_(All girls)  
>I kissed a girl just to try it<em>

_(Alison)  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>

_(All girls)  
>It felt so wrong<br>It felt so right  
>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<br>I kissed a girl and I like it  
>I liked it<br>_

_(Alison)  
>No I don't even know your name<em>

_(Santana)  
>It doesn't matter<em>

_(Alison)  
>You're my experimental game<em>

_(Santana)  
>Just human nature<em>

_(Alison)  
>It's not what<br>Good girls do_

_(Santana)  
>Not how they should behave<em>

_(Alison)  
>My head gets<br>So confused_

_(Both)  
>Hard to obey<br>_

_(All girls)  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<em>

_(Santana)  
>The taste of her cherry chapstick<em>

_(All girls)  
>I kissed a girl just to try it<em>

_(Alison)  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>

_(All girls)  
>It felt so wrong<br>It felt so right  
>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<br>I kissed a girl and I like it  
>I liked it<em>

Us girls we are so magical  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable<br>Hard to resist, so touchable

_(Santana with girls)  
>Too good to, to deny it<br>Ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
><em>

_(All girls)  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<em>

_(Santana)  
>The taste of her cherry chapstick<em>

_(All girls)  
>I kissed a girl just to try it<em>

_(Alison)  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>

_(All girls)  
>It felt so wrong<br>It felt so right  
>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<br>I kissed a girl and I like it  
>I liked it<em>

At the end of the song everyone was laughing especially Emily and JJ. "Perfect song," Emily said laughing.

A few hours later people were heading home while Emily and JJ were heading to Paris for their honeymoon. "How does someone fall asleep at a wedding?" Puck asked carrying Alison out of the building.

"She is pregnant and exhausted Puckerman. It happens," Santana said walking to her car.

"Do you need me to follow you to her house?" Puck asked. He gently set the girl in the backseat of the car.

"No I can carry her from there," Santana answered.

"Oh Santana can you thank her for me," Puck questioned.

"Sure," Santana agreed. She already knew Alison pushed Puck to ask Mercedes out.

"Good night Santana," he said hugging her.


	39. Chapter 39

4 and a half months later

"Why are we here?" Santana asked.

"We are meeting mom and JJ for lunch Santana. They work here and they should be back soon," Alison told her fiancée. Emily and JJ were out with Morgan and Garcia and had asked the girls to wait for them.

"This place is creepy," Santana complained. The girls had just arrived at the BAU and Santana didn't like it there.

Alison sighed at her fiancée, for a badass she wasn't that tough. "You need to relax woman."

"Alison," a voice called from the hallway. Alison turned around and saw the last person she ever wanted to see. She grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed.

"What are you doing here?" Alison asked the woman.

"Your mom and Agent Jareau refused to let me see you so I decided to take matters into my own hands," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Santana asked. She was standing protectively next to her girlfriend.

"Nancy LaMontagne," the woman answered hesitantly. She glanced at Alison's stomach. She knew the girl was carrying her grandchild.

"You're the bastards' mother," Santana said through clenched teeth. Santana was pleased that the woman looked scared of her.

"Santana stop," Alison said quietly.

"No, she raised that son of a bitch," Santana growled.

"Santana that's not what I meant," Alison said wincing. Santana looked at her fiancée in confusion. "My water just broke."

"Shit," Santana said. "Come on we need to get to the car."

"Maybe I should drive you," Nancy said. She still wanted to speak to Alison.

"No," Santana said. "Stay away from my fiancée and my child." Santana slowly helped Alison to her car and climbed into the driver's seat. She turned the car on and raced out of the parking lot hoping she didn't get pulled over. She whipped out her phone and dialed the numbers she now knew all too well.

"Prentiss," Emily answered.

"Emily it's Santana, Alison is in labor we are on the way to the hospital now," Santana said quickly. She was weaving in and out of traffic.

"Santana slow down, it won't do us any good if you get us killed," Alison yelled in between contractions.

"We are on the way to the hospital now," Emily said. JJ was now driving Emily, Garcia and Morgan to the hospital. "We will meet you there."

Santana hung up and called Puck and asked him to call everyone else. JJ and Emily made it to the hospital before Alison and Santana. They were closer to the hospital than the teenagers. Emily was standing by the entrance with a wheelchair and Santana helped her into it. "Puck and the others should be here soon," Santana told them.

"Same with Hotch, Rossi and Reid."

Morgan looked at his pregnant goddaughter and everyone else. "I'll stay here and wait for everyone," he said. There was no way he would be allowed in the delivery room and he really didn't want to be there either.

"I'll wait too," Garcia announced. She wouldn't be allowed in either.

Emily wheeled her daughter inside and after a few minutes they were in the delivery room. Santana had spent the first five minutes inside the room arguing with the doctor about whether or not she was allowed to be there. "Santana it hurts," Alison screamed.

"I know baby," Santana said rubbing her shoulder. Alison squeezed Santana's hand and Santana had to stop herself from screaming. "Baby if you ever want me to use my fingers the way you like you have got to stop squeezing them."

Emily and JJ stared at the Latina. "What?" Santana asked. "I like my fingers attached to my hand."

Thirteen hours later Alison gave birth to a baby girl. "She is beautiful," Santana whispered to her exhausted fiancée.

"She is," Alison agreed.

"Do we have a name for baby Prentiss?" the nurse asked. Alison looked at her mother and at Santana.

"Mom can you get Noah, Quinn and Garcia?" Alison asked. Emily nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later Emily returned with Noah, Quinn and Garcia. "Oh my god, she is adorable," Garcia squealed.

"Garcia," Emily shushed. "Indoor voice."

"Oh sorry," she said. "Why are we here?"

"I thought you guys would want to know her name," Alison said. Garcia started bouncing in her spot.

Santana was curious about her name too. "What is baby Prentiss's name?" Santana asked.

"It's not Prentiss," Alison told her. Santana was confused.

"Jareau?" Alison shook her head. "Cooley? I mean I know you started getting along with your dad but I don't understand why…"

"Santana it's not Cooley, its Lopez," Alison said cutting off the Latina.

Everyone's eyes widened. "You're giving her my name?" Santana asked just to make sure. Alison nodded and Santana kissed her.

"What's her first name?" Garcia asked impatient.

"Beth," Alison replied looking at Noah. "After the song Noah and Mike sang for me." Puck looked like he was going to cry but he was working hard so he wouldn't.

"So if you were having a boy and I sang Alejandro you would have named him that?" he asked.

Alison laughed. "Probably."

"Thanks," he said kissing her forehead.

"Middle name?" Garcia asked. She was excited again.

This time Alison looked at her mother. "Emily," she replied.

"What?" Emily asked not getting it.

"No her middle name is Emily, after her grandma that saved both of our lives," Alison said. Emily started crying.

"Thank you," Emily said hugging her daughter. She gently kissed her granddaughters forehead.

"Santana are you ok with that?" Alison asked. She didn't realize she never talked to the Latina about naming their daughter.

"I love her name," Santana replied. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Alison answered. Santana gently took Beth from Alison.

"She is so small," Santana whispered. "Hey Beth, I'm your Mama."

"Noah, Quinn, Santana and I have something we want to ask you," Alison said tearing her eyes away from her fiancée and daughter. "Will you two be Beth's godparents?"

"Yes," they both said. They both hugged her.

"Santana your parents are here, they want to see Beth," Quinn told the Latina.

"Send them in," Santana said. Quinn nodded and left with Noah.

Five minutes later Marissa and Victor Lopez knocked on the door. "Come in," Alison called.

"Hi honey," Marissa said. Victor waved but kept his distance to make her more comfortable. "Oh she is beautiful. What is her name?"

"Mama, Papa, this is Beth Emily Lopez," Santana introduced.

"Lopez?" they both asked surprised. Alison nodded.

"I'm marrying Santana eventually so it only seemed right for our daughter to have her name," she explained.

"Perfect name for her," Victor said and Marissa nodded in agreement.

The next evening Alison was able to take Beth home. Santana and Alison put Beth to sleep and Santana turned to leave the room but noticed her fiancée wasn't moving. "What is it?" Santana asked.

"She doesn't look like him," Alison commented.

"No she doesn't, she looks just like you," Santana said wrapping her arms around Alison's waist. "It's amazing how she can wrap us around her little finger and she is only a day old."

"It is," Alison agreed. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too," Santana replied.

Emily and JJ watched the girls from the hallway. "What are the odds that they actually go to sleep?" JJ asked.

"Slim to none, when Alison was born I didn't want to leave her side," Emily told her.

"Do you think our lives will get back to normal?" JJ asked.

"Not a chance," Emily said laughing.

"I love you Emily Prentiss," JJ said kissing her wife.

"I love you too Jennifer Prentiss," Emily said.

**A/N: Really short chapter but next is the epilogue and also the prologue for the sequel which will focus on Doyle.**


	40. Epilogue

Final chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! Also the first chapter for the sequel is up for those who would like to read it. It's called The Past is now the Present.

* * *

><p>6 years later<p>

"Mama, mama, wake up," 6 year old Beth yelled from the hallway. Santana groaned and rolled over.

"Beth Emily Lopez, what did I tell you?" Alison Lopez yelled from downstairs. Beth looked guilty. She was in trouble now. Beth knew better than to wake Santana up in the morning.

It had been 6 years since Alison gave birth to Beth and now Alison and Santana were married and getting ready to celebrate Beth's birthday. Alison walked up the stairs of her and Santana's house. "Sorry mommy but mama needs to get up." Alison sighed.

"Beth can you do me a favor while I get mama up?" Alison asked her daughter. Beth nodded eagerly. "Can you go downstairs and put away any toys that are out and pick up the toys in your room?"

"Sure mommy," Beth said. She gave her mom a sloppy kiss on the cheek and rushed downstairs. Alison walked into their bedroom.

"Morning," Santana mumbled sleepily.

"Morning love, I'm sorry Beth woke you up. I told her to stay quiet but she is just too excited."

"No big deal," Santana said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Just after 10," Alison answered.

Santana groaned and dropped back on the pillow. "The party isn't till 12 why is she so excited?"

"Kurt called and asked if he could come early so he could introduce his husband. I told him yes and mom and JJ are coming early too. Beth overheard the conversations and got excited."

"Forgot Kurt got married," Santana said frowning. Beth had been sick on Kurt's wedding day so they couldn't make it to the wedding but Kurt understood.

"Get in the shower love, I'll finish up downstairs," Alison said kissing her wife.

Alison made her way downstairs and saw Beth picking up dolls and carrying them to her room. Alison was in the kitchen getting things ready for the party when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on a towel and made her way to the front door. "Hi Kurt," Alison squealed when she saw her friend. She hugged him and stepped aside so they could come in. The two had become good friends after Kurt saved her from having to plan her wedding alone. Alison found it a lot harder to plan her own wedding versus planning her mother's wedding and Santana wasn't all that helpful with the planning.

"Hello Ali, where is Beth?" Kurt asked looking around the house. He expected the little girl to be at the front door already.

"She is cleaning her room," Alison said. Kurt adored Beth. "Hello." Alison turned to face the handsome curly haired man.

"Oh right, Alison this is my husband Blaine Anderson, Blaine this is Alison Lopez."

"Nice to meet you," Alison said shaking his hand.

"You too," Blaine said smiling.

"Where is Santana?" Kurt asked when he didn't notice the Latina.

"Who is Santana?" Blaine questioned confused. Kurt hadn't told Blaine about the glee club members yet.

"My wife and she is upstairs in the shower. She got up late," Alison explained. "Beth," Alison called for her daughter.

"How is she doing with school?" Kurt asked. It was common knowledge that Santana waited to go to college until Alison finished so she could stay home with Beth. Now that Alison was done and ready to start her new job Santana was going back to school.

"She is doing well, I'm helping her study and she is doing great."

"Mommy," Beth said walking down the stairs.

"Hey Beth, Happy Birthday," Kurt said smiling at the brunette 6 year old. Beth took after Alison in looks and Alison and Santana were very grateful for that.

"Uncle Kurt, thank you," Beth yelled running to hug her uncle. "Who are you?"

"Hi Beth, Happy Birthday, I'm your Uncle Kurt's husband," Blaine said smiling at the little girl.

"Does that make you my uncle too?" Beth asked.

"Do you want me to be your uncle?" Beth nodded. "Then I am your uncle Blaine." Beth moved to hug him.

"Hi Uncle Blaine. Mommy can I go swimming?" Beth asked her mother.

"No Beth, you know you're not allowed to swim without someone watching you," Alison said.

"I'll watch her," Blaine offered. He was looking forward to swimming. Kurt told him Alison had a pool and he should bring his swimsuit.

"I don't know," Alison said. It wasn't that Alison didn't trust Blaine, she just didn't know him and wasn't sure about leaving her daughter in his care.

"I'll go outside with them," Kurt said. He knew Alison wasn't sure about leaving Beth with Blaine and hoped she would feel better if he was there as well.

"Are you sure?" Kurt nodded. "Alright, Beth, go put your swimsuit on, if you need help mama can help you." Beth thanked her mom before rushing upstairs to get ready. "Thank you Blaine."

"No problem. I'll go get my swim trunks out of the car," Blaine said before leaving.

"Kurt you're not going to swim?" Alison asked her friend.

"No, I don't want to mess up my hair," he replied and Alison laughed. She knew he wouldn't swim.

Blaine came back a few minutes later with a bag in his hand. "There are two older women and a man that just pulled into the driveway," he announced.

"That must be my mom," Alison commented. "There is a bathroom upstairs so you can change, Kurt can show you. The pool is ready; just make sure Beth puts on sunscreen." Blaine nodded and Alison left the house to greet her parents.

"Hey Alison," Emily called getting out of her car. JJ climbed out of the passenger seat while John climbed out of the backseat. John had come to Emily and JJ's house so he could ride over to Alison's house. He had never been to his daughter's new house. "Where is the birthday girl?"

"She is getting ready to go swimming with Blaine." The adults looked at Alison confused. "Kurt's husband."

"Hi Ali," John said hugging his daughter. The two managed to form a decent father/daughter relationship over the last six years. Alison still didn't forgive him for leaving Emily but she allowed him to be a part of her life and Beth's.

"Hi Dad, come on in. Santana should be down soon," Alison said. The adults followed the girl into the house and they saw Santana walking down the stairs as they made their way to the kitchen. She was wearing a black bikini top and black shorts and Alison was staring at her extremely hot wife.

"Ali where is Beth?" Santana asked. "Hey Emily, JJ, John." Santana hugged each of her in-laws.

"She is outside swimming with Blaine and Kurt," Alison told her wife. She was still staring.

"I better go say hi to Lady Lips," Santana said.

"Santana," Alison scolded.

"Sorry love, "Santana said kissing her wife. She went out back to watch over her daughter and meet Blaine.

"That woman," Alison muttered.

"Gotta love a fiery Latina," JJ said laughing. The doorbell rang again and Emily went to go answer it. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Um no I think I have everything. I just need to take food out," Alison said searching the cabinets for bowls.

"I'll do it," JJ said walking around the island to grab the bowls Alison put out.

"Hi mija," Marissa Lopez said, following Emily into the kitchen.

"Hello Marissa," Alison said going to hug her mother-in-law. "Hi Victor."

"Alison, looking as beautiful as ever," he asked. Alison blushed.

"Where is Santana?" Marissa asked.

"Out back with Beth," Alison answered. She pulled out chip bags and handed them to JJ.

"Yo baby momma, you there? The door is wide open," Noah called. Alison sighed. Six years later and he still called her that.

"In the kitchen Noah," Alison called back. She pulled vegetables and onion dip out of the fridge.

"Some things never change," Emily said.

"Hey guys," Noah said. Mercedes followed him into the room.

"Well, well, well Mr. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman, it's good to see you Mercedes," Alison said going to hug the woman.

"What about me?" Noah pouted.

"Eh, not so good to see you," Alison laughed and hugged Noah.

"Where is my goddaughter?" Noah asked looking around.

"She is outside with San and Kurt," Alison told him.

"Good, I need your help to bring in her present," Noah said.

"Noah what did you buy her?" Alison asked looking at her best friend. He didn't answer. "Noah Puckerman."

Mercedes laughed at the look on Alison's face. "Relax baby momma, we didn't buy her anything," Mercedes said.

Alison groaned. "Not you too," Alison said.

John left to go help Noah with Beth's present. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Alison asked.

"I got it," Emily said heading to the fridge.

Santana came inside a few minutes later with water dripping down her body. "Hey babe come swim with us," Santana said.

Alison refused to look at her wife knowing she would get distracted. "I can't San. I have to get food out."

Santana walked over to her wife, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the kitchen. "Excuse us for a minute," she said as they left.

"Santana," Alison said.

"Babe, look at me," Santana instructed. Alison looked up at Santana. "What's wrong?"

"I just have stuff to do," Alison lied.

"You're lying," Santana said. She gently touched Alison's cheek. "No one is going to say anything about your body and if they do I will go all Lima Heights on them."

Alison chuckled. "Santana you are not even from Lima Heights."

"My point is everyone knows what happened and they would never bring it up. You don't have to feel ashamed."

"I know," Alison said hugging Santana. "Maybe later."

A few hours later Beth was taking a nap after swimming. The adults were gathered in the living room each had a beer in their hands.

"So Alison, are you going to tell us about your new job?" Quinn asked. She was holding onto her pregnant wife Brittany Pierce.

Alison looked at Aaron Hotchner before answering. "I am the newest profiler for the BAU," Alison said. The other profilers cheered.

"Congratulations," Noah said getting up to hug her.

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor," Mike said. "At least when we were in high school that's what you talked about."

"I did but things changed and I wanted to help people the way they helped me," Alison said not making eye contact with anyone.

"Santana, do you know what you're majoring in yet?" Emily asked.

"I am going to be a nurse," Santana said. "For now at least, I thought about being a lawyer but from what I've heard they are assholes."

Noah laughed. "Perfect job for you Lopez," he joked. Santana glared at him and Alison threw a pillow at him.

"Oh I got you a present," Hotch said standing up and leaving the room. He came back with a box in his hand that had a bow on top.

Alison took the box and looked at Hotch confused. She didn't notice the smiles Emily and JJ had. She lifted the lid and started smiling. She pulled out her badge and gun. "Now it's official," JJ said happily.

"Welcome to the BAU Agent Lopez," Emily said.


End file.
